Se-Se Beginnings
by Jezidca
Summary: Netflix B.U.S.T.E.D task team gets a new member; is there a romance in the making of this mystery show?...find out! Main couple Se-Se aka Gugudan Kim Sejeong and EXO Oh Sehun. Sese couple
1. Se-Se Begins

_**SEHUN POV**_

Busted had just started, I was really excited to be working on a show with my Huangs, and for the first time without the other EXO members. As a young boy I was always shy, but confident that I didn't need to talk, my actions would show for themselves who I truly was. So far it was the second day and the crew told us we'd be getting a new cast member. Who that member was we didn't know. The director wanted our real reactions for the show. Whatever, as long as they were smart and wasn't going to slow us down. We needed all the help we could get to solving these mysteries.

_**SEJEONG POV**_

Gosh I was so nervous, the director said to **"Just be yourself."** The Gugudan members said to enjoy myself. I loved solving puzzles and doing math all the time and this was an easy. Mina **"Yah uncle Sejeong, you make us proud..oh wait you already do."** I miss Mina now, I miss them all. **"Okay Sejeong you can do this"** I say to myself. The director cues me to walk into the room as I am hiding behind the staff and cameras. There I see my fellow coworkers. I introduce myself. "**Hello."** Wave to everyone. Yoo Jae suk notices me right away and gives me a welcoming handshake and proceeds to guide me over to the other cast. As always natural MC becomes yoo jae suk. The last person I meet is Oh Sehun. I've personally never met him however have seen EXO at the award shows. As I reached out to shake his hand he bows instead and my hand hits his head. _SEJEONG! you dummy we are in Korea not in the UK. _Gugudan just finished a tour in the UK still remembered their customs were handshakes were more common. **"Im so sorry Huang nim. Are you hurt?"**

_**SEHUN POV**_

Just as I was going over the clues from our first episode with Lee Kwang soo and Ahn Jae Wook. I here a soft "Hello" and look up to see I.O.I. Kim Sejeong. I recognized her right away. I had seen her in various commercials, award shows, and tv shows all over the tv. She is doing so well even after coming in 2nd place against Somi, but that didn't seem to stop the tomboy girl from making it big and fast in the entertainment industry. She is very popular and well liked with the other boy band groups for one they've never seen her do any harm to other girl groups. You know the usual gossip, and backstabbing that always happens in girl groups. Her new group was different, Gugudan, strange name, but nice group. The second thing I noticed was she wasn't dressing to show-off like most girls. "_Casual but smart, I liked it."_ She wasn't ugly looking either, but not overly concerned about her looks. _Is she down to earth like DoYoung says?_ As Sejeong is making her way to me. Yoo Jae suk introduces me to her, **"Miss Kim Sejeong this is Mr. Oh Sehun."** I don't think I can meet her eyes I'm too shy, so instead I bow, but seem to have hit her with my head. _If you weren't so shy you wouldn't be hitting your head on her hand. You probably just fractured her wrist with your enormous head!_ She asks if I'm okay. I cant help but laugh a little as I lift my head. **"I'm alright. How's your hand?"** She looks straight at me. **"Wow"** She says.

_**SEJEONG POV**_

**"Wow"** I say under my breath, or what I thought was under my breath. Sehun facial structure looks similar to my crushes Yoo Yeon Seok and I was not expecting that. I had heard he left the show after the first episode but was going to come back later in the series. **"I mean wow. I'm glad I didn't hurt you."** _"SEJEONG! Stop being an idiot. Quick change the subject."_ Sehun rubs the back of his neck, **"Oh...right**.**"** And then nods politely. **"I have a video from K."** Sejeong said. That got everyone's attention. _Whew_ I hand the video to Jae Suk so he can play the video. Park Min Young smiles to me and pats the seat next to her, I gladly accept the seat and begin to watch the video with everyone else. We are told to go to Jeju to meet someone that needs our help and that he works for a museum. I cannot help but get excited and it's starting now.


	2. Let's Dive

_**SEJEONG POV **_

The next day the Busted members meet up in Jeju. The members all head to the museum where we meet with the museum director. I noticed each one of the members had their own style of collecting information, second was there were some members that were not the brightest, but brought character to the group. Right away Sehun looked for clues using his phone as we went our way to the green tea farm. He was quick with the knowledge that we needed to find what the poem meant. I knew I needed to step up my game if I wanted to be taken seriously in the group. **"Oh look cows, they're free grazing their meat must be tasty." **Sehun and the others chuckled at my comment. _"Stop thinking with your stomach SEJEONG" _We all divided the farms steps to each receive a chest at the end of our lane. Sehun planned to go first and I would go last. As Sehun reached the end of the path he opened the chest but shout back to the group something.

_**SEHUN POV **_

I was feeling confident and after translating the paragraph from the first clue given to use. Sejeong's comment was funny, I liked that she was willing to speak her mind. As a K-pop star its hard enough getting enough sleep let alone getting a chance to eat when you're on a strict diet. Some girls don't even eat or have eating disorders. My stomach was growling also. I hoped this wouldn't take long I didn't want Sejeong to miss a needed lunch. We arrived quickly, I opted to go first through the green path. At the end of the maze was a chest and it was unlocked. It seemed it was my lucky day or so I thought. I opened it and jumped back in surprise. _"Hell no, nope. No way. Not today Satan!"_ I didn't want to look like a coward in front of the team, but instead turned around and yelled, **"We have to go back."** Kwang Soo came over along his path to see what was causing me to panic. Kwang Soo was no better and did the same thing. After the whole team headed down their individual sections and opened their boxes. Noona Min Young came over to my treasure chest and picked up one of the snakes like it was nothing. I was shocked, but then little Sejeong grabs the other snake. Sejeong raised it up high as if it was a bird in her hand and went to show the guys. Of course they freaked out and fell deeper in the hole. I couldn't help but be astonished. I watch Sejeong as she smiles and laughs, and I can't help but grin myself._ "Did she have no fear?" _

_**SEJEONG POV **_

I couldn't stop laughing it was just a snake, okay I was a little afraid, but Unnie Min Young assured me they were not poisonous. If a popular drama actress like Min Young was willing to be herself and show that she wasn't afraid to get dirty on camera. Then so would I. The next chest had octopus in the chest and Sehun joined Unnie and myself to search for the compass. Sehun grabbed my fingers a couple of times thinking it was a tentacle which made me smile. I could tell this was not what he was used to doing, but was glad he was helping us. The last chest was mine and yet I was locked. The team lined up our compasses. _"I think I figured it out."_I raised my hand. **"Can I try something?"** it was just a hunch, but in the end it paid off. _"Yes! I did it!"_ **"Whoa, please explain?"** said Kwang Soo. While talking I couldn't help but look in Sehun direction. He too wanted to know and nodded along as if needing to know his assumptions were right. _"Did he know what it was the whole time, but didn't say anything?"_ I wondered.

_**SEHUN POV **_

Our next clue involved diving thanks to Sejeong translation, we were able find out where we needed to go next. Which I volunteered for that way the rest of the gang could split up and find more clues faster. I knew Sejeong was a natural diver from the show Law of the Jungle and Boat Horn Clenched Fists, but I didn't trust the actor (guest) to help her if she became stuck or had a cramp in the cold waters. This way Sejeong was able to stay dry and hopefully get something to eat. Sejeong made a comment on not running way once we get the treasure. I knew she was teasing I replied back with a witty remark. I could tell I was becoming at ease talking to her. She was just easy to be around. As we made our way to the light house we checked the waters to see if it was calm enough to swim and began to gear up for the dive. **"****Sehun you're the best,"** said Sejeong. 


	3. Unexpected Feelings

_**SEJEONG POV **_

After completing 2 more episodes with the team I was beginning to feel a bond. We were truly becoming detectives and close friends. Surprisingly myself with shy Sehun. _I wonder if he misses his member just as much as I do. "Stay focused Sejeong." _I received a call from Kim Jong-min, not our brightest detective, but still loyal. And that was to come to a school he said, we had a new case to solve. I didn't check the weather today, as it's always bipolar when it comes to rain, however I was regretting that decision, as it was cold outside and I was wearing shorts. I saw Sehun being dropped off by his manager. Sehun saw me and called my name. I smiled and waited for him to catch up so we could walk together. He looked at my outfit and asked if I was cold, but I didn't want to worry him. **"I'm fine" **said Sejeong. Sehun walked on the outside of the sidewalk to keep me from getting splashed by on coming cars. Sejeong, **"Wha**-**"**...Sehun, **"Does**-**"** we both say at the same time. We chuckle. **"You first Sejeong,"** says Sehun **"What do you think we will be having to do at a school?"** asks Sejeong **"Not sure."** Said Sehun **"Does** **returning to a school bring back memories?"** Sehun asks. **"Struggling to keep my grades up and follow my dream to become a singer."** I replied. Sehun nods in understanding. As most K-pop stars children need to start off young to become a something in the entertainment business, even if it's acting, singing, modeling, or dancing. The director plays our Busted music and cues us each to walk out to meet Kim Jong-min. Yoo Jae suk makes a comment that we all look like we are doing a fashion show. I smile.

_**SEHUN POV**_

We found out we needed to solve a case concerning a girl who died here from K. When her diary mentioned Gugudan and EXO was used as a password. I looked at Sejeong and grinned. Our group members' would be happy they were mentioned in the show we were working so hard on. Promoting our groups was a daily chore for us in the industry. Mostly it was done by our managers but as an artist you want to do your share and be proud of the hard work you put in. I deciphered the message on the last page for the detectives using my phone. All the members were surprised and happy I spoke up. I smiled, but became shy again when everyone was looking at me. After meeting the male suspects Sejeong and I chose to look for clues in the school. I mentioned casually that even though it was Sunday there were students at the school. Sejeong saw a sign that said shake it shake it. **"Do you like to dance?"** I asked. Sejeong looked at me and said, **"No, It's the one thing I hate the most."** I stopped walking and had to laugh. Sejeong competed in a dancing competition with Lee Gikwang and Cha Eun woo and came in second. I watched the show and was impressed, but figured she was a natural; liked dancing and then to find out she really hated it. "_She is such a mystery. I want to know more about her" _

**SEJEONG POV **

After Sehun and I watched the suspect's dance routine, and with this information we returned to meet up with busted members. It was confirmed they all had motive for wanting to kill the girl. I had a suspicious feeling Kang Joon, was behind the murder, however didn't have enough evidence. Detective Ahn Jae-Wook and I went kayaking to confirm an alibi. I was soaked after that and tired, but didn't want to show it. My manager phoned me about 2 shows that invited me to guest on. I agreed after finding out it was Kim Byung Man science fiction show and the Unexpected Q with BTOB member Eunkwang. I loved working with Oppa Byung and Hyung BTOB members. After the doing the show Law of the Jungle with Sungjae and Peniel, the boys agreed to stay in touch, after becoming close friends, so we exchanged email addresses since we weren't allowed to use our phones unless it was an emergency. _Stupid company rules._ Sehun noticed that Sejeong was wet and yet looked happy. I signed **"later." **He nodded. He was sweating a lot, then Sehun explained to the group he was running to confirm an alibi. We agreed to split up again after getting another tip from the girl's phone. We were on the look out for the murder weapon. **"I'm going to loose a lot of weight after this." **I said to myself.

**SEHUN POV**

Detective Ahn Jae-wook and I heard Sejeong shout and running in the building. I was concerned so we followed running after Gong Myung. They had the boy off to the side and questioned him. Sejeong and I laughed after I accidentally turned off the light, while searching through Gong Myung's backpack. We found out who had sent the text but didn't know who the killer was. I looked at Sejeong, she didn't look surprised, like she had a suspect in mind. _"Did she know who it was and just wasn't saying anything?"_ I needed to know. I confronted Kang Joon and said your friends said you are the killer. I asked him, **"Why would they say that?"** Sejeong came running toward us. Sejeong asked, **"Has anyone searched your bag, Kang Joon?" "No,"** he replied. Sejeong grabbed the back pack from Kang Joon, but before she could ask Sehun to cuff Kang Joon, he runs off. Sejeong and I run after him. Sejeong pleads for Sehun to catch him, as strength is leaving her tired. Giving me courage to go faster and eventually catch Kang Joon. Sejeong catches up to us as I am holding the murderer, Kang Joon. After finding the murder weapon, Kang Joon confessed. Kang Joon was handed over to the fake police. Busted members agreed to meet up at K safe house. Sejeong and I had to take a cab because there wasn't any room in the car with Kang Joon. I offered to go with her, I still wanted to know what **"Later"** meant. Sejeong tells me she got a phone call from her manager saying she would be working with Byung Man and BTOB Eunkwang. I didn't mind Byung Man, however I didn't know she was close to BTOB members. I was hoping to introduce EXO to the cast, mainly Sejeong. **"Congratulations."** I said. **"Does this mean you're leaving the show?"** I asked. **"Oh no, I'm just appearing on as guest for ****Unexpected Q ****as for ****Galileo,**** it wont interfere with Busted."** Said Sejeong. Sehun was relieved. **"What about Gugudan tour?"** Sehun asked. Sejeong explained after her foot injury, the tour had been canceled and she felt like it was her fault and felt bad for her fans, but wanted her fans to know she was doing the shows for them. Sehun smiled at that. It was nice to know she was committed to her fans just Like EXO was with theirs. Just as the two were heading out Sejeong's stomach growled. Sehun laughed and said, **"I think your stomach requested EXO song Growl."** Sejeong lightly nudges Sehun, but chuckles because he was being friendly with her by making a joke.


	4. Showing Support

_**SEHUN POV **_

After completing our 5th case on an island that had to do with a vampire, _"which I don't believe in"_ Thank goodness Sejeong also found ridiculous, however we failed the task. On the bright side after the episode was done, my manager called and said I was offered the lead role in web drama Dokgo Rewind. I was excited and confident. I knew I needed to challenge myself with new things. Too competitive is what EXO members called me. Thinking of the members reminded me I needed to tell them the great news. I rang them up, but it went to voicemail. I'll waited to share the news in person. I checked my stocks on XxX clothing line. We were doing well and selling even more in China and overseas in the US. My schedule was busy for this week as EXO had more dances to choreograph and we were invited to be on Knowing Brothers. I needed to wait for 6th episode we were filming. I got bored and looked for the rest of the Busted members. I saw Lee Kwang Soo on the phone, Yoo Jae suk was trying to throw popcorn in Kim Jong Min's mouth as he slept on the couch, Park Min Young was reading her lines for her upcoming drama. Sejeong was eating fruit while watching an episode of the Return of Superman. I walked behind to Sejeong to see what had her so enamored. It was Bentley, William, and her. Sejeong looked like a natural mother with the kids. It made me smile. I bent over to steal one of her grapes. She jumped, unaware I was there. **"Oh hyung-nim you scared me!" **I laugh, **"Sorry I just wanted a grape."** She holds up the bowl for me to pluck one. **"Thanks**," I said. **"Do you like kids?" **"_Why did you ask that question. Where is your filter?" _I hoped she hadn't heard me.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

When Sehun asked that question I wasn't offended, instead I smiled and replied, **"I adore babies. Spoiled children no." **Sehun agreed. I moved my blanket over so he could sit on the couch, he joined me. **"Sejeong, I have news."** Sehun said. **"Oh, Really!?"** I asked, as I was eating an orange. Sehun explained how he was offered the lead role in a webtoon. I couldn't be more happy for him and without thinking I bounced up and down and shook him on the shoulders while squealing with an orange slice in my mouth. I must have looked ridiculous. Sehun confirmed my suspicion when he jumped in surprise and then looked at my face started laughing so hard I could hear his sea lion laugh come out._ I don't know why he doesn't like his laugh, it's was cute._ The other Busted members came over to see what made Sehun laugh. I turned and looked at each of them with my orange smile face and they started giggling. **"Yah Sejeong are you trying to take my place in the group?" **teased Kim Jong Min. Sejeong blushed pink, ducking her head down and slowly pulled out her orange slice. Sehun tilted his head as if he was studying Sejeong. He threw a grape at her forehead so she would look up at him. Sehun smirked and pulled her up from the chair. **"Lets go get some ice cream."** _But that means I have to workout later. _She sighed. Sehun and I sat at a table outside, I told Sehun to tell me when his webtoon drama was finished. **"Sure okay, um... Why?"** He asked "**So I can watch it, but here's the deal. You have to watch **_**School 2017**_** as well." ** I said. Sehun shook hands in agreement.


	5. Trusting

_**SEJEONG POV**_

_How could I be already tired just from looking at paintings? _Our Busted members group was up against The Genius detectives, Already I felt like they had better team work than us, and I was starting to think they really were geniuses. As I looked back at our group there were a lot of frustration and annoyance on their faces, except for one. Sehun had a determined look upon his face and it appered he wasnt willing to give in. I myself was too stubborn. I shook my head in frustration. **"You're not giving up on this, are you Sejeong?"** Sehun asked. **"Hyung, I can't give up now."** I tell him. The next task was finding more information on a self portrait the artist made. We split into groups. I stuck with Unnie Park because she was going to be doing a drama with art so I felt my chances with her would be better. She said she needed to rely on me when it came to being active.

_**SEHUN POV **_

I did not like the way our members looked against the Genius group. We always seemed to be behind them just a few seconds late. We were now in a room flipping over numbers. I could tell Sejeong was getting just as competitive as I. _Okay maybe not as competitive, _I've been told I can be a brat when it came to winning. Kwang Soo kept complainging no one was giving him compliments, Yoo Jae suk gave commands, but no one wanted to listen to someone who didnt know what to look for, I didnt even bother to see what Kim Jong min was doing, besides irratating Park Min Young. Sejeong ocassionally just had to shake her head or laugh._ I'm glad someone found this amusing. _**"I really want to win." **I said. Sejeong chuckled. **"You've said that 100 times already,"** said Lee Kwang Soo. We are so close to figuring this out, I can feel it. Sejeong suggested spelling anything with 5 letters. I didn't know how well her English was, but Noona Park was on board.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

_We found it! We actually found it! _The group was 100 percent sure we had the right painting, and yet we were nervous because of the Genius detectives came in with a painting that was similar. **"Wait, I do not remember seeing that picture In the room." **Sehun looked puzzled as well. **"Did you see that in the room?" I asked. "I didn't see it before, other wise I would have gone for their picture." **said Sehun. The curator announced we had the right painting. Busted members group hugged in celebration. Turns out the Genius detectives did a forgery on the painting and split two pictures in half and stuck gum to make one picture. I hated cheaters. We were tired, but happy we won against the other team. Yoo Jae suk suggested brunch since we were all staying in the same hotel. We agreed. I waved good bye to the group as I waited with Min Young for our managers to pick us up. Unnie offered me a ride, but I told her to go on ahead, **"That's okay unnie, my manager should be here soon." **40 minutes later I got a call from my manager saying the car wouldn't start and said to get a cab. I hang up the phone. A black van pulled up just as I was going to hail a cab. **"Sejeong!"** It was Sehun, Xiumin, and Chen. "**Oh** **hello**." _What were they doing here? _**"Sejeong, are you still waiting for your manager?"** Sehun asked. **"I was just going to get a cab."** said Sejeong. **"We will give you a ride."** Smiled Chen **"Yes it's no problem."** Xiumin added. Sehun opened the back door without waiting for my responce. I looked down at my phone and then felt rain coming down as thunder shook.

_**SEHUN POV **_

_She looked so nervous, tired and cold._ _I wanted her to be comfortable around my band members._ I had gotten to the hotel and got a text from Chen and Xiumin to see if I wanted to get food. Mostly we eat in the dorm, but they must have been stuck in the room all day playing video games and wanted to get out. After we went out to grab some food. Xiumin and Chen asked how the show was going. As I was explaining to them what the episode was about, when Chen spotted Sejeong and Park Min Young as they were leaving the studio. _Unnie was leaving Sejeong behind? _Xiumin exclaimed he forgot his favorite hat at the restraunt. So we had to turn around and get it, he refused to get a new one and that he couldn't replace it. **"What are you thinking about Sehun?" **asked Chen. I didn't want them to know I was thinking about Sejeong being left alone. **"I gotta work more on the rap in our song Chen." **Our van was coming up on the studio again after Xiumins hat was returned. I noticed Sejeong was still standing out there on the sidewalk. **"Pull over to the side." **I said**, "What?" **Said Chen **"Why?" **asked Xiumin**. "Sejeong is still here." **I told them**. "Sejeong!" **I call out the window to get her attention. Chen and Xiumin offer her a ride. I open the other side of the door for her. I can tell Sejeong was about to refuse, but then it started raining. She quickly got in the van. I turned on the heater towards her. **"Thank you." **she says. I smile and nod. Xiumin offers some french fries from his bag she refuses, then her stomach growls. Xiumin snickers and says **"Have them." "Thank you."** Sejeong replies and smiles. _Oh right, I better introduce them. __**"**_**Sejeong meet Xiumin and upfront is Chen."** Said Sehun. Sejeong waves **"It is nice to meet you."** Chen asks rudely "**Where's your manager, Isn't he supposed to pick you up?"** I almost punch him. She will tell us if she wants. **"Car trouble"** she shrugs. Xuimin quickly asks **"Why not get a ride with Park Min Young?"** Sejeong chuckles and asks **"First let me ask, do guys play as dectectives too and second how did you know Unnie left without me?" **She has them there. Chen and Xiumin have a right to look ashamed. I quietly explain that we were getting food and saw the girls waiting for a ride and then had to return to get a hat, Xiumin proudly holds up, Chen roll's his eyes. **"Ahh I see." **Says Sejeong. Chen asks if Sejeong is staying at the same hotel as I am. Xuimin has a devious look in his eye after he glances at Chen. I turn my head away from this conversation. **"Yes, the whole Busted members are."** She replied **"Sehun is behaving himself?"** Asks Xiumin **"What role does Sehun play in the show?"** Asks Chen **"Has he thrown a tantrum for not winning?" **Asks Xiumin **"Did you know he gets nervous around reptiles or other animals?"** Chen says. **"Oh look we are here!"** Sehun exclaims. I get out and go around to open the door for Sejeong. Xiumin whispers to Sejeong. **"I have more tales to tell you if you want to compare notes."** Sejeong laughes and claps her hands. **"No she doesn't, Sejeong is more mature than that."** I say. Chen and Xiumin look at each other **"Ohhhhhhhh OPPA." **The two EXO tease Sehun. I start walking away towards the hotel. Sejeong closes the van door and waves as the half of EXO drives away..._Sigh_


	6. Let Magic Happen

_**SEJEONG POV **_

I called Unnie before I went to bed last night and told her what happened with Sehun. Park Min Young felt sorry and was angry with herself. **"I should have made you come with me yesterday Sejeong." **Cried Unnie. **"It was a good thing Sehun was there. Don't you agree Sejeong?" **Commented Min Young. I knew that teasing tone she was giving. **"Yes, I am grateful to Hyung"** Replied Sejeong. I wasn't going to fall for her sly comment. Min Young saw the way Sehun and I have been hanging out together wether it be going over clues, sneaking a snack for me and I a comic book for him. Sometimes we played games. He always bested me at basketball. I would win at arm wrestling. Of course we didn't mean to do it on purpose, it just happened while waiting on set. It was easy being with Sehun. **"Anyway I will make it up to you tomorrow for lunch." **Said Min Young. I told her she didn't have to and It was no ones fault. The next morning we headed down to the set. Unnie surprised us all with kimbap and zucchini bread she made herself. I noticed Sehun wasn't there. **"Where's Sehun nim?" **I asked. Min Young brow raised. Yoo Jae suk said Sehun was invited to a magic show and to join him later. _"Really, A magic show?"_

_**SEHUN POV **_

I finished my dance rehersal **"I wonder why they are so late?" ** I said. I wanted to rehearse in front of them to get their reactions. _Okay so I really wanted to see Sejeong's reacation. _Noona Min Young mentioned the director took 3 members of Busted to a magic show. It would later be used in the show as a murder investagation and I would get to do some dancing in the beginning. When the members arrived I asked **"why so late?"** I asked, _they missed my rehersal_. As I said this, I kept my focus to Sejeong. Yoo Jae suk apologized and someone mentioned Noonas kimbap. Just as I was going to show them the dance. The magician came out and I introduced everyone and waited for him to do a magic trick. Sejeong opened noona's bag to show me the food. I took a small piece of zucchini bread. In the second act the magician disappeared and we needed to find missing magician. Yoo jae suk became annoyed with Lee Kwang Soo and Kim Jong-Min because they were trying to seem concerned for the magicians assistant. Jong-Min later found two of the passageways for Kwang Soo to crawl under. I don't know why Lee Kwang soo always got hurt, but it was too funny. Sejeong laughed carefree. I wasn't ready to laugh freely like she did. I told them about the magician arguing with a foreigner earlier that day. The Busted members split up again. In between shots Sejeong and I text each other what clues we found and all the shenanigans our group members did. Like Kwang Soo getting taped up, Yoo jae suk being hypnotized into eating onion, jae wook wired in the air, and Jong-Min getting creamed in the face. All in all Sejeong and I had lots of laughes that day.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

I hope the rest of the team is staying warm. Yoo Jae suk asked me to call the other team. I asked Sehun about what the actress said. The actress claimed the student and the magician both had their own charms, and the girl had the floor plans for the magic show. I replied to Sehun, I found a threatening letter his student's sent and that we should meet back at the stage. Sehun agreed. We needed to look for the magicians assistant. _She knows more than she's telling us. _Yoo Jae suk found her room. I was glad Sehun wasn't getting excited to meet her like the other Oppas in the group. **"Why are you getting excited Lee Kwang Soo?" "No reason, you're mistaken Sejeong." **Kwang Soo replied. However he wouldn't stop grinning. Rolling me eyes. I could tell Unnie was annoyed too, she was such a hard working woman, she contributed so much, and even made food for the group. All it took was a young pretty face for them to forget about her. While searching the magicians assistant room we found new floor plans that were done the day before the magician went missing. Sehun and I check the routine, but Yoo Jae suk noticed the assistant looked nervous with the questions and her avoiding behavior. He found the secret door and there was dead charming magician. After the assistant confessed to killing her lover, I then handcuff her. The Busted male members got a scolding, for treating Min Young that way today, except Yoo Jae Suk and Sehun. During her lecture Lee kwang Soo interjects and points the finger at Sehun and says he was just as excited to meet the actress. Sehun is shocked, but says he wasn't and was only trying to back up Hyung. Sehun pleds me to believe him with his eyes.


	7. It's the Little Things

_**SEHUN POV **_

I was specifically requested to go to the address below in a letter I received that morning. "_Should I text Sejeong to see if she got a letter also?" _I found it odd, but letter had the same insignia, as the tattoos on our necks. When I arrived to the address, my hyungs were already there, except Noona Park and Sejeong. **"Oh what are you doing here?"** I asked. They must have gotten the letter too. Then Sejeong walked through the door. I was relieved. **"Why didn't you tell us you would be coming here, Sejeong?"** Acussingly, Yoo Jae Suk. **"I thought I was moving up in rank."** Sejeong replied. _Now you're being silly, Sejeong. If anyone is moving up in rank it would be Noona. _Yoo Jae suk commented,**"I can understand us getting contacted, but as for Lee Kwang Soo and Kim Jong Min that doesn't make sense." "I don't understand too." **Said Sejeong looking at Lee Kwang Soo. **"Why are you staring at me, I'm not that bad." **Answered Kwang Soo. I started to smile, Sejeong was being funny teasing Hyung. Min Young came in all dressed up. _"She must be freezing in that dress."_

_**SEJEONG POV **_

Wow Min Young really out done herself. **"Yah Jong-Min you're making that face again." **I joked. I missed teasing my Gugudan members; in some ways I felt at ease to tease Busted members as we had gotten closer over the few weeks. An older man came out in a wheel chair, he told us he was a friend of K and had a special mission for us to do. Kwang Soo gave his loyaty to the man after the man said the pay will be good. I shook my head giggling, Sehun chuckled softly and nugged me with his elbow. "_Oh I better pay attention." _The old man showed us money and said he would like to recruit us. I was kinda shocked, but then he mentioned only a few capable would be going. **"Oh no that is too bad to hear." **I say as I go over to say farewell to Jong-Min. Everyone in the group laughed at my comment. I could tell Sehun was getting anxious as we would be competing against each other and there were 3 tests for us.

_**SEHUN POV **_

I tried my hardest to get away from everyone so I could find clues to keep to myself. I saw Noona and Sejeong team up together by the big window. Jong-Min caught them, while I headed over to the other room. _"Okay if that's how you wanna play it girls."_ I thought. I look through the videos and a lip sync video captured my attention. I quickly picked it up, however Lee Kwang Soo watched me do it. I needed to pretend we were on the same team. I knew he was the most deceptive person when it came to games. Sejeong came into the room with Jong-Min. I played it off like I was cold. Sejeong was having none of that and asked out loud, **"Hyung, why are you standing like that?" "I..I'm just cold." **I replied smirking at her. She touched my arms softly trying to see the object I had hidden in my coat. I could feel my ears turning red. "_Why did it feel good when all she did was touch me?"_ Yoo Jae suk overheard Sejeong. **"Oh come on Sehun, I understand it's a competition, but share some."** He said as he took the video tape from me. **"But It is a competition."** I whinned as they put the tape in the video to play it..Kwang Soo found more evidence and got into a slap stick fight with Yoo Jae Suk. _Sigh_ those two were something from the 3 Stooges. Sejeong then made a valid point to me, **"We just need to solve how the killer got into the room and not how they were killed."** She said **"You're Right."** I answered. Sejeong and I kept thinking while listening to the group come up with ideas. We both were looking through the Records and CDs when I found a CD with a crack in it. "_Was noona right about the killer leaving through the window?" _**"I need to try this out for myself."** I said. As I began to explain my theory, Lee kwang soo hit the buzzer and stole my idea. The buzzer dinged right. The members clapped and shouted yay. Sejeong was upset with Kwang Soo after Yoo Jae suk helped me back into the room. **"You stole his answer hyung." **Said Sejeong to Lee Kwang Soo. Kwang Soo grabbed my head and gave me a kiss on the cheek. _"Why Hyung?" _The group headed our way out the door and there stood a nurse with my prize winnings. **"I can see you are not a good person." **Said Sejeong to Kwang Soo I laughed hard. She pretty much called him out on his behavior, but the best part was no one expected her to be so frank. I was upset a little but glad someone was sticking up for me. My sweet Sejeong cared what was right. _Wait when did I think of her as my sweet Sejeong! She wasn't my sweet, just a friend...right?_

_**SEJEONG POV **_

**"Let's collect the prize money,"**said Sehun. Kwang Soo went in to grab it from the nurse. Sehun put his hands in his pocket. Yoo Jae Suk told Kwang Soo to split the money with Sehun. Unnie gave Kwang Soo a lecturing as we got in the car. Sehun offered up the front seat to me, but I shook my head. **"No thank you, go ahead hyung-nim." **Oppa Jae Suk looked at Kwang Soo and said he was ugly and so was Jong-Min. **"I am more handsome than you." **yelledJong-Min. I interjected **"Guys the real winner isn't saying anything."**_"I hope he heard me. Don't be mad anymore oppa." _Young Min grinned, maybe because I said it, but she agreed. Yoo Jae suk pointed at Sehun. **"Look he's so composed."** Sehun noticed and asked, **"Are you talking about me?" **We laughed. _"Who did you think I was talking about Sehun?"_

_**SEHUN POV **_

We arrived at a theater. Walking inside we spotted the nurse._ "How did nurse get here before we did?" _The nurse played us a voice recording. The 2nd test would take place inside and we would have to solve the murder the exact same way it was done before. This time we were split into teams, myself, Sejeong, and Yoo Jae Suk. I was happy to join these two. Poor Min Young was stuck with Kwang Soo and Jong-Min. Hyung Jae-Wook would be pretend to be the culprit. I bent down to tie my shoe laces. Jae-wook said I was trying to hard. **"I need to be ready to help Sejeong."** I lied. Sejeong clapped her hands in excitment. The three of us waited outside the building while, Jae-Wook hid in the building using the same method the culprit before. The siren started. **"They are no match for us." **Sejeong said. Yoo Jae Suk replied **"You're Right."** Sejeong continued **"They're all just talk."** I smiled at Sejeong **"Right."** I agreed. I clapped my hands determind to start new. _"Wow, She's trying to make me feel better about what happened before with Kwang Soo, Sejeong was right. The main point was to solve the 3rd test in the end for the old man." _

_**SEJEONG POV**_

It wasn't long before we were gathing clues from the food poster, Yoo Jae suk smelled take out in the library, I found the culprits hat, Sehun said they must have switched clothes with the delivery guy. Yoo jae Suk found the delievery man tied up as the other team was following us. _"I wasn't going to let them steal our reward this time." _The four of us went into a room and closed the door on Kwang Soo. The delievery guy told us what happened to him. It confirmed our suspicions. All we needed was for the delivery man to not tell the other team what happened and get to Jae-wook before Young Min's team did. It's a race against the clock for everyone. Sehun and I were explaining to Jae Suk the timeline for the murder when we got to the second floor in the elevator. Sehun spotted a familiar silhouette with a helmet on. _"Jae-Wook shi?" _We walked fast and then Sehun laughed which made Jae-Wook run. **"We got him."** Yoo Jae Suk said. Our Police group made the arrest. We won the 2 million. The 3rd test was to find the actual murder. The two test were connected in a way. Sehun and I went together to check out the suspect we believed could had done it. **"We have to trick him to coming with us."** I said. **"We will need to act like criminals."** Sehun replied. He had that competitive look in his eye again. We arrived at the Han River, where the theif was located. Sehun gets out of the car and opens the car door for me as I am fixing my coat. Sehun says we need to have a sleazy walk. I laugh **"Act like a criminal."** He says, as he tries to get us into character. I knock on the door to the theif's house. We notice his house is actually a cell. As Sehun and I try to convince the theif to join us in a fake heist. The theif says if we can unlock him out of the cell doors he will join us.

_**SEHUN POV**_

Noticing Sejeong was becoming anxious to get the theif out. Sejeong and I came up with a lie on the spot to convince the man to join us. _"Thank goodness she played along well. We make a good team."_ Sejeong figured out the lock combination to the first door cell. The next one I figured out. The third lock would need to be picked. Sejeong was better with words, and kept the theif distracted, while I picked the lock. She even used her cute voice to give us more time. **"Hyung-nim it hasn't been that long." **Sejeong whinned to the thief. _"Sejeong you can't do this to me, it will make me blush." _Sehun thought. I get the door unlocked quickly and we're on our way to meet up with the other Busted members and the other suspects. Sejeong handed me some lip balm from her purse because my lips were chaped and I help her with her hood on her jacket. Hyung Jae-wook looked at me, but didn't say anything. The old man arrives as we deduce all the suspects had know each other and this was a real case. Our theif gets antsy and tries to make off, but I grab hold of him and pull him back so he doesn't get close to the others. Sejeong calmly tells the old man why we picked our suspect was a theif. She made valid the points known, however, it wasnt our way suspect. Instead it was Yoo Jae Suk's guy. He confessed to the whole thing. The old man shot and killed the murderer. Yoo Jae Suk hand cuffs the old man. _"What a twist_" Director yells, **"Cut!"**


	8. Jealous part 1

_**SEHUN POV **_

_"Why were we needed to transport Yeon Seok, Does he know about project D?"_ I kept going over the possibilities in my head last night. I could barely sleep. Busted members were told nothing even when the director knew all along. He wanted that reality look for the show. _"Whatever"_ I greeted everyone this morning with a Hello. Sejeong dressed in pink coat and had on pink eye shadow, I didn't think she was a pink loving type. _"What was the occasion?"_ I wondered. As we waited by the bus stop Yoo Jae Suk told us Yeon Seok had turned himself in and we needed to wait for further instructions. Sejeong said **"I am just glad we are able to put him in jail."** Yoo Jae suk remembered she hadn't met Yeon Seok before. _"That's right she came on the show after Yeon Seok deceived us." _**"Yes, I will finally get to see him." **Sejeong said sweetly**"Why do you look so excited Sejeong?" ** asked Lee Kwang Soo. _"Sejeong couldn't have a crush on him, hyung is just teasing" _I thought to myself. Yoo Jae Suk asked **"You do know he's a criminal Sejeong?" **Sejeong was smiling big, _**"**_**I am just happy he's being put in jail." **Sejeong replied **"What is wrong with her?" **Said Lee Kwang Soo **"Oh here he is." **Said Yoo Jae suk.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

_"Omg he's finally here. Act normal Sejeong." _I just remember watching him in Reply 1994, Yeon Seok in his baseball uniform, cute. _"Sigh" _he was probably every girls crush in Korea, I liked him not because of his good looks, but I admired him for his acting. My mom had seen every movie he had been in and was a big fan, this was my chance to get her an autograph from Yeon Seok. The Police holding Yeon Seok tell us to tansport him using the bus. I still didn't understand why we were having to transport him. Not that we couldn't._ "Was this the only way for Yeon Seok to leave the show?" _After we all got on the bus, Min Young started her questioning right away. **"You knew you were one of us, why didn't you tell us before?" **Min Young asked to Yeon Seok. **"What would you have given me if I told you."** Yeon Seok said flirty. Min Young was startled. The male members groaned from his line. I snickered at Min Young. **"You are very honest."** I told Yeon Seok. Lee Kwang Soo **"What is this!?"** I heard Sehun behind me laugh, but when I turned to get a peek at Sehun he was glaring at Yeon Seok. _***BANG***_ I know that sound, we had a flat tire. The bus driver told us we would need to get to the train and transport Yeon Seok through there. We needed to deliever him by 1pm. Sehun and Lee Kwang Soo escorted Yeon Seok. Yeon Seok was annoyed and asked if the ladies could escort him. Park Min Young rolled her eyes at his comment, Sehun glanced at me and held Yeon Seok tighter. Detective Jae-Wook found the train schedule. We needed to hurry. Lee Kwang Soo told his Yeon Seok to not do anything stupid. Yeon Seok said we were treating him poorly. **"We should get something to eat."** Said Yeon Seok._ "Oh I liked that idea,"_ **"You and I are not so different." **I said to Yeon Seok._ "Yes, I am always hungry, stop acting like a love struck duck"_ I knew what the criminal was doing, he wanted us to miss the train, but a snack did sound good right now. Yoo Jae Suk said I was being ridiculous. Busted members got on the train with Yeon Seok. I decided it was best if I just sit near unnie. Yeon Seok complained more, **"Why do you stare at me suspiciously Sehun?"** Asked Yeon Seok **"By the way you two look alike." **Yoo Jae Suk said pointing at Sehun and Yeon Seok. I didn't want to admit it before but he had a point, however I could tell the difference between the two any day.

_**SEHUN POV **_

I was getting annoyed with Yeon Seok. First he deceived us, now he was getting Sejeong's attention, and then he wont give us information we need about the project. When Yoo Jae suk said Yeon Seok and I looked alike. I laughed, it was outrageous thinking. Sejeong replied firmly, **"No Way." "Wait and see." **Said detective Jae-wook. We were stopping at Suwon train station, when Yoo Jae Suk recieved a call, threatening us to bring Yeon Seok to him or a bomb will explode. Everyone looked nervous including Yeon Seok. He was adamant that he knew nothing about the bomb, but I didn't trust him. He knew more than he was telling us, actually he hadn't told us anything. Sejeong volunteered to look for anyone who might have seen a man with a suspicious bag at Suwon station. We learned 1 man had gotten on board and He left behind a map of places he was going. I hadn't used a paper map in a long time and I didn't know what to look for, so asked Yoo Jae suk to read the map. Noona and Sejeong continued to ask witnesses more questions. **"You guys haven't gotten any better as being detectives." **Yeon Seok complained. **"Oppa shut up." **Said Min Young. **"Oppa? Are you treating him like your friend?"** Said Jae-wook **"No, not like that...Did it sound that way?" **Min Young asked. Yeon Seok looked pleased. **"Well, what else is she supposed to call me?"** Asked Yeon Seok. Sejeong was too focussed or maybe she didn't care, but I'd rather those two be friends than Sejeong and Yeon Seok. _"I'm not jealous."_ I thought to myself. It seemed the man who had the bag earlier had an obsession for food, and ate things that had to with the zodiac signs. _"Weird" _I thought.Sejeong was asked to go to the restraunt and find the bomb, she wasn't going to say no to food, but then Yeon Seok started walking away with her, and I about pulled him down by his jacket collar. **"Where do you think you're going?" **Asked Yoo Jae Suk demanded and grabbed his arm. **"I'm hungry." **Said Yeon Seok. I rolled my eyes.


	9. Jealous part 2

_**SEHUN POV **_

If Yeon Seok didn't stop complaining I may have to do something drastic. Yoo Jae suk spotted the bus we needed to transport Yeon Seok on. **"This place looks familiar."** said Lee Kwang Soo. **"You're right, because that's the place you and I chased the caterer, remember Lee Kwang Soo?" **Said Yeon Seok. Lee Kwang Soo must have remembered something bad, because without warning hyung punched Yeon Seok in the stomach and caused him to double over. **"He really did punch me." **Gasped Yeon Seok. I was secretly happy this happened. We got on the bus. That meant the bomb wouldn't go off, we hoped. Yoo Jae suk asked where the bus was heading to. **"Yeouido."** Replied the driver. Min Young said all we had to do was ride this bus until the bomb was taken care of. **"The others will be alright?"** Asked Min Young. **"Of course"** Yoo Jae suk answered. Yeon Seok refused to give us more answers and Kwang Soo wanted to knock him out _"I for once agreed with hyung."_ The caller from train left us a mission to figure out when to get off the right bus stop. I felt like we were getting no where and going around in circles. _"I hope Sejeong and them found more information than we did." "There's nothing to worry about Sejeong is strong and rational."_ We only had one chance to get off on the right bus stop.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

It didn't take long for us to find the restraunt the man with the briefcase had. We just needed to find the case and stop the bomb. A waiter seated us to the table where the man ate, and oh boy did he eat. There were pork bones laid out on the table in a pattern. I was so hungry it was hard to focus with the smell of meat. Ahn Jae-wook said we needed to hurry, in case the bomb set off. **"We will order the same thing the previous customer had."** Sejeong told the waiter. "**What?"** asked Jong-Min **"Sejeong how is that going to help?" **Asked Jae-wook. **"We might find a clue about the guy if we order the same thing he did, remember the self portrait painter at the coffee shop? And besides I'm too hungry." **I said. "I need two bones from the pork, hurry." Sejeong said as she ate. I double checked my work before placing the bones down on the table. **"I figured it out."** I exclaimed. **"Really!?" **Jong-min asked **"On the train, we figured out he liked eating things that has to do with food and the Zodiac, right?" "Right"** Jae-wook said. **"Do you see what happeneds when we add the two bones? It spells Ramyeon."** Said Sejeong. Zodiac was a ram and noodles for the food. **"Quick we better find the closest ramyeon shop."** Said Jong-Min. Sejeong nodded and pulled out the map, while Ahn Jae-wook was still shocked, that the youngest member figured out the next clue after eating 3 bites of food. They headed off to a shop listed on the map, if they get to the bomb before the guy leaves again we could stop the bomb. Sejeong hoped Sehun and the others were in time to drop off Yeon Seok.

_**SEHUN POV **_

Mean while the bus continued to circle around Yeouido. The team was tired and wanted to get off the bus but too nervous to pick the wrong bus stop. **"I need to use the bathroom."** Said Lee Kwang Soo. **"Don't you dare press the button."** Sternly Yoo Jae suk. Kwang Soo sighed and leaned back against the railing and hit the buzzer with his back. **"Are you crazy?"** Demanded Yeon Seok. **"I didnt mean to."** Replied Kwang Soo **"Looks like I'm not going to prison today even if I wanted to." **mumbled Yeon Seok. **"Let's just get off here." **Suggested Lee Kwang Soo **"What is more important, the bomb exploding or your bladder?"** Asked Yoo Jae suk. A thought came to my mind, **"Hyung, why is it the bus only announces some stops and not others?"** I asked. **"You're Right!"** Said Yeon Seok. Yoo Jae suk thought there was a sequence 2, 1, 1, 0, 1. The Fibonacci sequence. **"The one that fit that description was the brother towers."** Said Yoo Jae suk. **"Right.**" Min Young agreed. Yoo Jae suk smiled at me. I knew he couldn't stand another bus ride and wanted to figure somehing out, but Jae suk knew I gave him the credit. Yoo Jae suk clapped his hands and gave me a squeeze on the shoulders. Sehun smiled back, glad he could do this for hyung. We got off the bus,_"finally"_ I spotted our next message on the bus stop sign. "Bring me the chip" "Pororo knows." it read. It had something to do with a penguin? Kwang Soo looked panicked and ran to find a bathroom. Yoo Jae suk asked Yeon where this chip was, as I grabbed Yeon Seok **"Dont wander off, stay close so I can keep an eye on you." **said Sehun. I still hadn't forgotten the way Sejeong was with Yeon Seok. **"Aw what's the matter you miss your girlfriend?"** Yeon Seok whispered to Sehun **"You know Sejeong asked me for my autograph?"** Yeon Seok said snidely. I jerked him forward hard and told him to keep moving. Kwang Soo came out of the bathroom and yelled there were Pororos in a claw machine. All we needed to do was get them out, but how many? I asked Kwang Soo for some money._ "I'll show that Yeon Seok who's the better oppa." _I thought. Min Young noticed the change in Sehun's face. **"I got this."** Said Sehun. He went to work to getting all the Pororo plushies he could get, I was too focussed, it seemed like I was possessed.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

There wasn't much time. Jong-Min said **"The man we were looking for was handsome" "No she said tall and handsome."** Sejeong replied. **"Oh you're right." **Said Jong-Min. We arrived to the address we gave the cab driver, a man was already sitting at a table. _"Could he be the passenger from the train?" _The man saw us and started to run, Jong-Min grabbed him **"Where are you going?" **Jong-Min demanded **"I'll pay it back." **Pleaded the man. _"Pay what back?" _**"You are debt collectors right?" **The man asked. **"No, were you at the rib restraunt and did you get off the Suwon station?"** Asked Sejeong **"How did you know?"** Asked the man **"It's him. Look for a bag."** Said Sejeong. The man went to retreive his bag after he told us he left it in the car. The man told us the bag had been swapped and this one had a different combination lock. There was a note on the bag the name of the train. I remembered was 1206 and the number of the bus which was 671. **"Equaled 1877"** Sejeong said. Was it the correct combination?...

_**SEHUN POV **_

Kwang Soo was upset with me. Yoo Jae suk tried to explain to me my competitive nature was not always a good thing. I wasn't listening, I had to get all the dolls out. At last, I managed to get the last Pororo doll. The messages read an address to Yeouido Park C-47. Sehun was busy smirking at Yeon Seok, but realized it didn't matter because Sejeong wasn't there to see Sehun win. _"Maybe I could bring the dolls back for Sejeong?" _Hyung brought me back and said we needed to hurry. There under an airplane model was a briefcase that was locked and we needed a key. Min Young suggested we call the Busted members to meet at the coffee shop and think of ways to open the briefcase. We got back to the shop and Noona received a call from Sejeong. Sejeong let us know they found the bomb and it was a fake and a note with an address to deliever Yeon Seok at. Nonna said to meet us at the coffee shop. I couldn't wait any longer. Sehun excused himself to go wait outside for Sejeongs group. Min Young noticed but didn't say anything. I saw a cab pull up and I ran to meet the others. **"Are you okay?" **Sehun asked everyone but his eyes landed on Sejeong. She nodded. **"Hyung-nim how did it go?"** Sejeong asked. I held the door for Sejeong and the others and waited for them to come inside. Before I could answer, Jae-wook showed everyone the note. Nonna asked Sejeong if there was a key. At that moment Yeon Seok finally came forward with the key he had all along as a cufflink. Yoo Jae suk and Kwang Soo wanted him to give them the key because they didn't trust him. **"Why are you yelling at someone who is helping us?" **Asked Sejeong. I laughed sarcastically._"If only she knew what we had to deal with all day." _Yeon Seok looked at them innocently. **"Seriously?"** Said Yeon Seok. I rolled my eyes. **"Yah Sejeong-wah"** said Yoo Jae suk. Yeon Seok opened the case and there in the center was a microchip. Yeon Seok then tells us, that he was the first test subect for project D and although K had good intentions, his advisories tried to abuse that power with Yeon Seok. So when M gathered the team. Yeon Seok had to be suspicious of us from the start. So he had to kill the advisories M and C because they were out to get him and we were involved. However as he watched us solve crimes from afar, Yeon Seok thought he could trust us and that was why he turned himself in so he could meet Busted members safely. Yoo Jae suk still thought he was lying. **"We won't know unless we bring him with us." **Said Yoo Jae suk. I agreed.


	10. Reasons

_**SEHUN POV **_

We took a bus on our way to the address Sejeong found in the fake bomb. I sat next to Sejeong and detective Jae-Wook switched me to watch over Yeon Seok. I just needed to be near her to know she was safe, that and so she could catch me up on what findings her team found. I must have dozed off because Sejeong was shaking my shoulder gently to wake me up. **"Hyung wake up, we are here." **I looked outside the window. **"Where are we? It looks familiar." **Sehun said. It looked like an old abandoned shopping mall. I turned around to look at everyone, Yeon Seok was smiling at me, _"What's that look for?"_ I thought. I frowned, but got up anyway to escort Yeon Seok to get off the bus.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

As I began to ramble to Sehun what the team found, I turned to Sehun and noticed his eyes were closed. _"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps." _I started to smile big. I pulled out my note pad and started to do a drawing of Sehun. _"Probably the only time I'll see such a serene look on his face."_ 30 minutes later we arrived at an eerie location. I looked out the window then heard the others behind me get up. I stuck my drawing in my coat pocket and woke Sehun hoping not to startle him. Sehun opened his eyes and smiled like a kid caught doing something wrong. "**We are here."** I said and stood with Unnie, Min Young said she has trouble walking at night. My contacts lens were getting itchy and reminded myself I needed to stay focused or else we both would be falling down. We kept walking until Jae-wook found a knife in the grass._ "That's odd, where do you find a big knife in the middle of an abandoned mall?" _I thought. Jong-Min yelled someone was on the balcony of a building. "**Ah I'm glad you could make it." **said the stranger. **"Did we talk to you on the phone?"** Asked Yoo Jae suk. **"Yes."** He replied. **"Now, hand over the chip and Yeon Seok.**" The stanger demanded. _"Does he really think that's going to happen?" _ This stranger had us running around all day looking for a fake bomb, look for a microchip and bring Yeon Seok with us. Unnie Min Young looked very unhappy._ "You messed with the wrong women." _Because we were refusing to do as he said. **"Ok then."** The strange man said annoyed and pulled out an orange flag, pointing it at us, like a wand and yelled. **"Put them in the cages!"** A door opened and out came zombie looking people in their pajamas. I screamed as they came after us. Unnie tried to run with me and Yeon Seok blocked the zombies from grabbing us. **"It's no use Hyung run and find Sehun."** Noona told Yeon Seok._"Where were they taking us?"_ The zombies had a hold of us, including, Yoo Jae suk and Jae-wook. Yeon Seok said to give him the chip. **"It will be in a safe place." **Unnie gave it to me earlier as I managed to get away from my holders. Sejeong was reluctant to give it to him. I would have rather given it to Sehun. _"Where was Sehun?" _I wondered. Yeon Seok said hurry and held out his hand waiting for me to hand it over. I looked him in his eye and handed it over. He took off. It wasn't long before I got caught again, along with the rest of Busted members. We were being taken to a cell room and put in cages. "_I better not regret this."_

_**SEHUN POV.**_

I should have stayed and helped the girls, I wasn't thinking, instead Sehun ran following Lee Kwang Soo. I might have been able to free them. Now Yeon Seok had the chip. I tried to look Sejeong in the eye, but she was looking down._"Think Sehun, there's got to be a way out." _Yoo Jae Suk mentioned the zombies had the same marks as us on their necks._"So they were the failed test subjects?"_ After a while in the cage Busted team realized certain words made the zombies react. Kwang Soo was the first to open his cage after a zombie brought him a key to his cell. However, freedom for him lasted 5 seconds and then he was put back in the cage. Jong-Min recalled the stranger on the balcony holding an orange flag. **"Look for something orange." **Suggested Jong-Min. Sejeong found an orange ball in a glove**. "There! An orange ball, inside a rubber glove."** Sejeong yelled excitedly._ "Was it that simple to control the zombies?"_ Kwang Soo told everyone to get the glove while he distracted the zombies on the count of three. **"Hanna, Due, Set, Go!"** Kwang Soo ran first and then the rest went trying to grab the glove. Sehun managed to get the ball free and ran with zombies on hot on his trail. **"They're following him."** Yelled Sejeong. Yoo Jae suk said **"Let's go."** Sehun quickly made his way back to the group after loosing the zombies around a corner. Sejeong patted my shoulder. **"You did it hyung."** I nodded bashfully and out of breath. **"We need to hurry and get to Yeon Seok." **Said Yoo Jae suk. We found Yeon Seok and the stranger playing some sort of game with drinks. The stranger confesses he was the first subject created and not Yeon Seok. A researcher let Yeon Seok escape, but then died because of his treachery. **"Shall we finish the game?"** Asked the stranger. Yeon Seok called out F6. The strange man picked up the drink and drank the poison. He was dead in seconds. The strange man had to confessed earlier that he needed the chip to give to the advisories to win his freedom like Yeon Seok. That's why he suggested playing the game. **"The microchip has the fixed error of project D."** Yeon Seok explained. **"Keep it safe." **Yeon Seok said as he threw the chip to Kwang Soo. **"Where are you going?" **Sehun asked. Yeon Seok smiled and said, **"We will meet again."** And left. On our way back to the hotel was a message in the lounge room for Busted members. Someone has kidnapped K...dun dun duuuuuuun.


	11. Ordinary Moments

_**SEJEONG POV **_

The next morning I woke up to my hotel alarm going off. _"I forgot today I had the day off."_ However now that Sejeong was awake it was too difficult to turn return to sleep, so she took a shower, dressed, had orange juice and a cracker. Sejeong finished her morning routine and headed to the lobby. Sejeong was wearing a cute casual outfit, to go on an outting to the park.

After she worked out last night in the gym after the show, as she was getting ready for bed Sejeong decided to opened the curtain to her hotel window. _"There shouldn't be any paparazzi at this hour."_ To her relief there was none, but across from the hotel was a park she didnt notice before. **"Well I know what I'm doing tomorrow." **She said to herself. She rang up the Gugudan group and wished them a goodnight. As she was leaving the hotel she spotted Sehun.

Looks like he went shopping this morning. Sehun spotted her when he looked up and stopped in front of her so she could hear what he wanted to tell her. **"I'll just be a second wait for me, while I drop off these bags."** And he left after that in the elevator. _"Did we make plans that I forgot about?" _Sejeong thought. 9 minutes later, Sehun came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Startling her she jumped, **"Oh you scared me." "Sorry" **Sehun said. **"Where were you headed?"** He asked. Sejeong smiled watching him fidget. **"To the park. Let's go."** She said and grabbed his arm and took lead.

_**SEHUN POV **_

I was still jet lagged, from England. I had got in this morning from the airport at 2 AM. Then went over to EXO dorm room to get extra clothes. I was running out at the hotel. I ate breakfast with Chen, then forgot I needed to get a gift for brother's birthday. I remembered to get some gifts from the airport in England for my older brother and myself, however he said he wanted a new journal to write in. So I went to go back to the mall with my manager to get a leather journal. I was so ready for bed, then I saw Sejeong on her way out of the hotel. I wanted to see what she was doing. I asked her to wait for me so I could change my clothes and brush my teeth and put away my bags. I did everything as fast as I could. As the elevator was going down. Sehun could spot her in a crowd, even if she wore her mask and shades. I reached her quickly with a light tap on the shoulder. She told me she was going to the park. _"Alright I'll bite, what's so interesting about a park?"_ I wondered. The first spot she lead me to was a petting zoo. I looked at Sejeong like she was crazy. She laughed and handed me a bag of feed. That cost 1 dollar. There were 4 other little kids in the pen with her. Their parents off to the side trying to get them to take a picture with the animal they were feeding. Sehun huffed and slowly walked in the pen. There were deer, sheep, alpaca, and a pig. Sehun looked to see which animal Sejeong was feeding. It was 2 sheep and they were being greedy with the feed. So I stuck to the pig. I didn't know if alpaca could spit, but I knew llamas could, and I wasn't willing to risk it. I was grateful the pig ate slowly. I wanted to pet the animal, but was scared it might bite me. **"Aww so cute and probably tasty."** Said Sejeong to the pig. Sehun laughed at her comment. He was always surprised to hear her train of thoughts out loud. Sejeong gave the rest of her feed to the pig. Sehun stood up and saw both their hands were dirty. He showed Sejeong bottle of hand sanitizer from his pocket. **"Thank you"** she said. As he gave her 2 drops on her palm. **"Where to next?"** Sehun asked. Sejeong pulled Sehun along and walked by the flowers in the botanical garden. Sejeong pulled out a camera from her purse and She took some pictures of kids running around in leaf piles, some of the flowers that would soon be gone when winter came, and even a picture of a elder married couple sitting on a bench feeding the ducks. **"I didn't know you were into photography."** I said. Sejeong snorted **"I'm not good at it, but I want to be able to show my family some day, my life wasn't always about being an entertainer."** She said. **"What do you miss the most from ordinary life."** I asked. She put the camera down and hesitated. **"I miss life's adventures."** She replied. **"I don't understand."** I said. Sejeong continued with, **"My mom used to say, Add life to your days, not days to your life. Life is either a daring adventure or nothing."** I nodded. **"So I want to treasure ordinary moments as an adventure."** Sejeong explained. I turned away and looked around as the people passing by. Some were on their phones, others chatting with a person next to them, others were walking across the street with food in their mouth, a young couple were holding hands and listening to music. Life was short and moments that we all thought were ordinary could be special. Sejeong's stomach interupted my train of thought. I snickerd. **"Lets get some lunch." **I said. We headed back to the hotel and ate in their restraunt. Sejeong said was craving something hearty. Sehun could barely stop yawning when opened his mouth to eat.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

_"Soup and a sandwich was something I could eat fast._" I thought. I peeked at Sehun a couple of times yawning while he was feeding the pig and him rubbing his eyes as we walked around the flowers. I turned off my phone while eating. I didn't want to rude during lunch. **"Excited to finish the last episodes of Busted?" **Sejeong asked. **"Huh? Oh um not really. I liked getting to know everyone and I had lots of fun doing this. Oh I forgot to mention I have another month and then I am finished shooting ****Dokgo Rewind." **Sehun said. I agreed with filming Busted, but I thought EXO was always busy or at least more than Gugudan. I was glad to hear about his show, he warned me the show only had 3 episodes, but Mina was doing great. I asked him awhile back to take care of her while she was working. **"That's great hyung-nim."** I replied excitedly and then gave him a high five, he didn't let go of my hand right away and our fingers interlaced. We were both were caught up staring into each others eyes, the noise around me seemed to disappear. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. I pulled my hand slowly back as I came to reality. **"Excuse me for a moment." **Sejeong said and quickly got up to go to the ladies room. _"What was that Sejeong!?"_ I splashed some cold water on the back of my neck that seemed to help. I evened out my breathing. **"Sejeong pull yourself together, that is your college, besides he's probably dating someone."** I said to myself. I didn't know if that was true or not. When I walked back to the table. Sehun had left a tip and was waiting with my jacket outside the restraunts double doors. **"I'm sorry Sejeong my manager called."** Said Sehun. **"That's alright Sehun, I was finished with my meal anyways."** I replied smiling. **"I need to get ready for a show later tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow at the shoot?" **Sejeong said. _"Hyung, you need to get some sleep._" I thought. He tried to not yawn again and smiled. **"Don't work too hard tonight. See you tomorrow Sejeong." **Sehun said. I agreed **"Sleep well Sehun." **I laughed softly at his guilty look.


	12. Season 1 finale

_**SEHUN POV **_

I slept so well last night, I dreamed of Sejeong and I sitting side by side on a bench eating Ice cream and enjoying each others company, we looked so happy. I didn't want it to end. My phone ringing interupted my dream, it was my manager asking if I was ready yet to head over to the shoot for Busted. I glanced at my clock and realized I was going be late. I told him to give me 15 minutes and I would head down. While I was getting my shirt on, I happened to glance at my hand, the same one that interlaced fingers with Sejeong yesterday. I smiled and headed down the elevator to my manager's car. I t was a good thing My manager was a great driver and brought me to the studio in time. I sat in the chair the director usherd me to sit, and said everyone would meet in this room. Everyone arrived a few minutes later along with pretty Sejeong, who was the last one to sit. I sat across from her and smiled, _"You're staring at her Sehun." _Yoo Jae suk mentioned he received a voicemail saying K was kidnapped and we could all listen to it. I was hardly paying attention to what the others were saying. Min Young thought Yeon Seok wasn't a bad person, and that maybe we need to dig deeper to solve this puzzle. I watched Sejeong's reaction to Min Young's comment. She was looking back at me and then asked. **"Doesnt it seem like those who are against K have more power, will that mean we will be in danger too?"** Yoo Jae suk reminded everyone we still had the microchip. Sejeong pulled it out of her coat pocket and showed it to everyone. We listened to the voicemail. **"It sounds like C," **I said. Apparently C wasn't dead and said he kidnapped K.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

I was finishing my make up at the Busted studio, when Min Young said we needed to get going. I walked into the room and kept my head down. I knew Sehun was already there. I saw him earlier with the director being lead to the room. Sejeong felt his eyes on her and looked up to meet his, he gave her a shy smile. When Min Young mentioned Yeon Seok, however Sejeong didn't show any reaction. Something else struck me odd, Sejeong asked about those that were against K were gaining power. _"Was Yeon Seok in alliance with those against K?"_ When I got back to the hotel yesterday the desk clerk said Sejeong received a letter, it was Yeon Seok's picture autographed signed to my mother. I was happy I could get this for my mom and grateful to Yeon Seok. I still hadn't shown it to anyone in the Busted group. I mentioned it to Mina, she said my mom was a lucky duck. Mina repeated what Sehun told me yesterday about her show coming to a close and they would be filming the last episode tomorrow. The two would go on a press release in Korea. I couldn't be more proud of Mina and Sehun.

_**SEHUN POV **_

The group was sent a text with an address to K's secret lab. I was glad we would be filming inside as it had snowed last night. The first snow came early, it reminded me the flowers Sejeong and I saw yesterday that were probably gone and covered in snow. Sejeong's excited sounds brought me back to reality. **"You shouldn't be excited Sejeong, remember K is being kidnapped." **Teased Kwang Soo. She laughed blushing a bit. The group split up in 4. I stuck with Sejeong, Yoo Jae suk and Kwang Soo. The first door lead us to a room with brown water. **"What is this?"** Yoo Jae suk asked. Sejeong chuckled. It appeared we would need to find a code from books that were hanging above, to open the other door, but we had to balance each other on planks.

Yoo Jae Suk got on first and almost fell back into the water. Lee Kwang Soo needed to get on so the weight would lift up Yoo Jae Suk. I went third so Sejeong could get on the scale safely. We each too a look at the books hanging above us. One letter was marked red on the cover of each book. Sejeong said together the letters spelled P. A.G.E. **"Ah we need to know the what's on the page I bet." **Said Sehun. Yoo Jae suk took a step closer to the center. I grabbed Sejeong's wrist before she could fall, however because Lee Kwang Soo wasn't watching what Jae suk was doing he fell forward into the brown water.

Yoo Jae suk lost balance and fell into the water as well. Sejeong and I held on tight to the center of the scale, neither wanting to move and make the other fall in.****"Oh for goodness sakes."**** Shouted Yoo Jae suk ****"Ah IT'S COLD!" ****yelled Kwang Soo. Sejeong and I were laughing hard. They managed to get back on the scale. Sejeong asked Yoo Jae suk ****"Hyung do we need to take the books down?"**** Kwang soo said their wasn't any numbers on the page. ****"Do we need to count them?" ****I suggested. Kwang Soo helped Sejeong get her book and Jae Suk and I grabbed our own. Kwang needed to jump as his book was just out of reach. I stopped counting to grab a hold of the pole. As Sehun watched Kwang Soo attempt to get his book. Kwang Soo fell in again and Yoo Jae suk followed with him in the water.****"Is this poop?"**** Kwang questioned. _"Eww"_ Everyone but Kwang Soo had read the number of pages. He just needed to grab it. Jae suk went to the end of the scale so it would balance for Kwang to jump and grab his book. ****"I got it"**** said Kwang Soo. Sejeong tried to reach out to hyung so he could count the numbers of pages without falling off. Unfortunately Sejeong stepped on Kwang Soo's plank and upset the scale balance. Sejeong was falling toward me, luckily she hung on to the pole, Kwang Soo was falling again, only this time he tried to grab onto me. Sehun shook him off and tried to steady himself, inadvertently causing Sehun to almost touch Sejeong's butt.

**_**SEJEONG POV**_**

_"Omg, I almost fell in."_ That would not have been good. I felt Sehun's shoulder nudge me as he tried to get Kwang Soo off. Hyung was getting really wet and the book would be impossible to count now. Both were soaked. Jae Suk told Kwang Soo to count the pages over by the side. Sehun commented that he had to hang on the pole for dear life. Kwang Soo said ****"When I tried to hold onto Sehun he shook me off."**** I laughed. The group divided the pages. And counted. We added all our pages together and input the answer in the machine. Yoo Jae suk suggested going up one number. ... "Unlocked." Sejeong patted Kwang Soo on the shoulder for all his troubles. ****"Let's get out of here."**** The unlocked door lead up to another room, where the other half of the Busted team was waiting for them. The room was lit with of astrology constellation. A creaking sound was heard from above. ****"The ceiling is collapsing down!"**** Jae-wook said. Unnie found a bike that needed someone to pettle, and when she gave it power the sign lit up the letters O.N. _"what astrology characters has the letter O and N."_ ****"Orion?"**** I suggested. ****"Scorpion?"**** suggested Yoo Jae suk. Amazing Jong-Min said. Unnie said it had six letters. ****"Oh it's Scorpion, because O.N. are the last two letters we just need to spell out Scorpi." ****I said. ****"Wow Sejeong."**** Said Jae suk.****"Unnie please, help us spell out scorpion."**** I said. Jae Suk got on the bike and pettled to light up the O.N. We did it, but a magic Square lit up on the floor. A magic square is an arrangment of numbers used only once to make the same sum added vertically, diagonally, and horizontal. The ceiling was getting lower. Everyone was moving the number and getting me mixed up. I had to do this in my head others got out paper. After Kwang Soo moved the 4 I had it down.****"I GOT IT, from left to right 6, 1, 8, 7, 5, 3, 2, 9, 4."**** Sejeong said. Busted members arranged the numbers I called out. ****"That's it!"**** Exclaimed Jae-wook. A secret door opened underground tunnel. ****"Get in hurry." "Where does it lead?"**** Kwang Soo asked. _"Someplace where we won't be pancaked from the ceiling"_ I thought annoyed.

**_**SEHUN POV **_**

We got away just in time. At the end of the tunnel lead us to K's office. Detective Jae-wook read the notes of project D. "The microchiped subject are showing errors. ****"Was he talking about us?" ****Asked Jong-Min. Kwang Soo said ****"He's judging us too quickly don't you think?"**** His notes go on, saying now that I have fixed the microchip it will fix all past errors. ****"That's the one we have." ****Said Yoo Jae suk. It cannot fall into he wrong hands or it will be disastrous. Kwang Soo said to put the chip in his bag. I didn't think that was a good idea, it was safer with Sejeong. The notes continue on saying the first test subject has been apprehended by the wrong people and they meet up somewhere in Mapo-gu. I saw Sejeong looking for more clues and she found some strange circles of paper with writing on them. Sejeong layered them on top of each other and read Mapo-gu Rena Bar.****"Who runs Rena Bar?"**** Detective Ahn Jae-wook made an aguishing sound like he was in pain.****"Remember the dancer Yoo Jae suk?" ****Jae-Wook said.****"Let's go." ****Said Noona. Hyung Jae Suk looked nervous. _"Who was the dancer?" _We drove to the bar in Mapo-gu. As we entered the bar a nerdy looking man asks if we were customers wanting to play a game of pool. Yoo Jae Suk asked if the man had seen someone by the name of K. ****"Why are you looking for a man at my buisness?"**** Asked the nerdy looking man. So he knew somehing after all. Appearing to be annoyed the man tries to get us to leave saying we are dressed for a funeral not a bar. _"I thought we looked nice." _It seemed Rena the original owner sold the bar to this guy. ****"Well if you're not going to leave, are you going to play pool?"**** The new owner asked. We agreed to play pool in exchange for information about K. There was an arithmetic formula we had to follow in order to win. So it was us 7 against 1 bar owner and a professional pool player. _"Sigh"_ Sejeong was good at math and Yoo Jae suk were good at math, but I hadn't played pool except with EXO members. It was my turn after Kwang Soo. I made my shot, it just wasn't the best. ****"Wow so cool."**** Said Sejeong. When she said that I felt my chest puff out. ****"How is that any different from what I did. Sejeong?"**** Asked Kwang Soo ****"Hyung, although I'm bad at pool I can definitely tell that you're just as bad."**** Sejeong teased Kwang Soo ****"What are you saying Sejeong?!"**** Baffled Kwang Soo. Noona suggested Sejeong to go next.****"Me?" ****Asked Sejeong._"You can do this Sejeong."_ Sehun thought. Sejeong made it, we got 10 on the board as well as Jong-Min's 2. And an addition sign. 10+2 - 4 Sejeong went again and got another ball in. She had amazed herself, she was really playing pool. She got a × 6 and with Jong-Min he surprised us with a 12 +. Our team was looking good, but the professional pool player picked up her game got them back on the board. We were still leading the game and it was now my turn. I got us an 8, but got us a minus. Jae-wook gave us a 3 and + sign, Kwang Soo gave us the leverage with a plus sign. All we needed was a 7 and the team chose me to get the last one. _"Why me Hyung?" _I gave a nervous smile. Noona and Sejeong were cheering loud for me. ...I took my shot...I did it! ****"Woohoo!"**** yelled the Busted members. Kwang Soo grabbed me and swung me around. I started laughing. ****"You promised us answers."**** Yoo Jae Suk said to the bar owner. _"Oh right, we came her to solve the disappearance of K."_ Sehun remembered. ****"Do you know Kim jong tae aka C?" ****Asked Noona. He replied he did. ****"Did he come here?"**** Asked Yoo Jae suk****"This morning in fact."**** Said the owner. The owner described that morning as C came in with someone, and called on the phone the first test subject of project D. The one we all thought was dead from poison. He even mentioned something about a chip and hung up the phone angrily and left. Leaving behind a clue in chalk on the walls for a university called KC. We all agreed K must have written it as C made the phone call.

**_**SEJEONG POV **_**

I can't believe K is at the university. We found him in a building in a basement. He was strapped to a chair with a muzzle over his face in a cell. I wasn't sure how long he had been there, but he told us C likes rules and games and in order to get K out of the cell we needed to turn two light bulbs on the left wall and two on the right wall. Only we didn't know which ones to turn, if we chose the wrong one K got electrocuted. _"Not really he had to act."_ It was Jong-Min and Yoo Jae suk who figured it out it had to do with symmetry. Kwang Soo opened the doormand freed K. ****"Good job everyone. You really have turned into great detectives." ****K tells everyone. ****"You must stop C at his secret base." ****He tells us. We all nod and begin our leave. As I we s leaving I overhear K say to ****"Read this note by yourself."**** To Yoo Jae suk. ****"What did K give Yoo Jae Suk?"**** I wondered. We left for C's lab. I got out of the van and noted It was freezing outside, but I dropped that thought when the man we thought died was standing before us. C didn't wwaste much time. I had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen to the microchip. He yelled****"ATTACK!"****we were surrounded by the failed test subjects once again. This time they knew what to look for and got a hold of the microchip and handed it to C. The failed test subjects tied us up and lit a fuse for a bomb in front of us. Lee Kwang Soo thought he could soften C by declaring ****"I love you." ****_"What was wrong with him?"_ ****"I don't love you."**** Replied C. Jong-Min was getting his ropes untied. C held up the chip I had given Kwang Soo ****"Hyung how could you let him have the chip?" ****WhinedSejeong. Sehun replied****"He took it."**** C believed once he was able to make the perfect detective he could also create the perfect crime. He was choosing to hand over the chip for the right price to anyone. When C wasn't looking Yoo Jae suk was untying the rope. C went back into his lab and began the incription on his computer. We managed to untie our hands, however Kwang Soo, Sehun and I were tied at the feet. I had done a 3 legged race before on Talents for Sale. I was having trouble getting my balance, but Sehun wrapped his arm around my shoulder to steady me. I returned the gesture and the three of us began to walk. We needed to capture C. Yoo Jae Suk ran into the building, with Min Young and Kwang Soo. They had him hand cuffed and the microchip, but Yoo Jae suk ran back inside and the door closed behind him. Kwang Soo said there was a bomb on the wall inside the lab. C was laughing hysterically _"Oh I wanted to punch that guy." _If he didn't get out of there it was going to blow. *****BOOM!* ****Went the lab up in flames, I didn't see Hyung get out. Director yelled****"CUT that's a wrap!"****


	13. Distance

_**SEHUN POV **_

After the press release Sejeong and I had little contact after that. Occasionally different reporters would ask us questions we had one final premiere for Busted in L.A. I wanted to ask sejeong for her phone number to keep in touch, but I wasn't sure if really saw me as anything but a coworker. "_Ugh, just ask her Sehun."_ My months were filled up with talk shows and photo shoots, one in particular I was excited for a Vogue magazine. EXO would be getting ready to do a new song we were working on. Sehun was flying in plane down that morning._ "What do I say when I see her?" _I was somewhat tired, but had to get in hair and makeup before picture time. I turned my head as they Busted members walked by, Park Min Young almost didn't make it until the last minute due to the airport. Unnir said she got finished with her new drama called, Her Private Life. I told her I would watch it and then Jae-Wook interupted and wanted a selfie of us for his niece. I gladly took the picture with a genuine smile. The stage manager asked us to line up so photos could be taken. I had yet to see Sejeong since I arrived. Sehun heard his name being called, and there Sejeong was striking a pose with a camera, my prop was a magnifying glass. Sejeong turned to me, pretending to take a photo of me and I pretended to look for a clue on her. She giggled and I felt silly, but glad she was with me. The other busted members walked out striking a pose with their own props. Stage hands got us chairs so we could answer some questions, Although Sejeong had trouble with her seat where one side of the chair was higher than the other. We were all asked equally great questions. There were ones that made me laugh. Sejeong didn't seem at all nervous.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

Ever since the ending of Busted season 1, I got anxious, I didn't understand why, I was tired of everyone wanting to know my type of guy I look for, I admitted to 2pm Taecyeon was my group bias when I was younger, but then I was pressured on Salty Tour to pick a guy I liked out of them. Flower Road show crew wanted to know when my first kiss was. The weirdest one was Kang Daniel telling me I'm his role model and so many people shipped us after that. What I really wanted to admit to someone,_ (Sehun) _was something I couldn't even admit to myself. I really liked being with Sehun and our ending with Busted ended too fast. My emotions were on a high when I read my letters about my mom on tv. I had dropped in at the L.A. airport. I needed to get something for Gugudan members_ "some American sweets would be nice" _I thought. My manager usherd me into a van and drove me to the premiere. I got into hair and makeup, next to Unnie Min Young. I gave her a hug, as I was so happy to see her. Unnie told me about her drama and said she it's something I need to watch. I promised her I would. After my ensemble was complete, I was guided to the side of the stage and wait for my name to be called. _"Big smile Sejeong"_ I told myself. They called my name, I walked out striking a pose with my prop they gave me backstage. I heard Sehun's name being called next, Sejeong tried to not look surprised in her eyes. Instead she did what came natural and played with the prop by pretending to take a photo of him. He did the same with his magnifying glass. I was grateful and laughed, with Sehun. He didn't go with his usual intimidating look I used to see back in Korea, Instead Sehun looked shy and a tad bit unsure.

_**SEHUN POV **_

The group was finished with the questions, our guide said Sejeong and I had a fan signing to go to, except we were to walk down a red carpet. A driver pulled up after Sejeong, as she walked out I could hear the screams of excited fans and it's something I will never get used to. I waved to the fans and smiled, I almost passed the Netflix N that Sejeong and I needed to take pictures I quickly got her attention by touching her shoulder. I asked if she wanted to do heart signs and smiled she did the little heart ones with me. I mostly do a peace sign, but I felt like doing something different that day for photographers. Next Sejeong was ushered on one side of the red carpet and I on the other side to sign autographes, she came back to me and told me some girls really wanted a picture of me so I swapped. Sejeong and I made it down at the end where a giant Netflix sign was with the Busted members. I stayed next to Sejeong and Kwang Soo. I kept glancing over at Sejeong, she was a natural when it came to the public. Always smiling and waving or doing a fun pose. I mostly did what EXO wanted to do anyways, so I followed her lead, Kwang Soo did too on some. I didn't want this to end and I wanted to still keep in touch. I had an idea, but I didn't know if it will work. I'll ask Sejeong for her email or Instagram account that way we could still keep in touch._"Then we could move to phone numbers if that's if I can ask her first."_ I think.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

L.A. was so much fun. Seeing the members again brought back memories. I got caught up on what everyone had been doing. Busted director asked each of us if we would want to do a season 2. Before he finished the sentence I said yes. He smiled and told me he would keep in touch. As I was heading over to the tables to get some water, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned me head **"Oh Hyung," **said Sejeong. _"Why does he look nervous?"_ I thought **"I wanted to ask you a question, Sejeong, that is...um if you agreed...or did you say yes to doing a season 2?"** Asked Sehun. **"I did hyung-nim I know it's too soon, but I'll fit my schedule around to do this."** I replied. **"So I was thinking since we might be working together again, um I could get your email or Instagram and we could practice our detective skills in one of those Escape Rooms."** Suggested Sehun. Sehun did not look well, he looked flush. I grabbed a watter bottle on table and handed him a water. He said, **"Thanks" **and drank the water immediately. I thought about his offer, **"Do you think we should invite the other Busted members?" **I asked and I took a note pad and wrote down my email. I told him once I get an Instagram account then I would message him for now our manager was handling our Twitter page. Sehun's manager came and told him he needed to going soon. It looked like Sehun wanted to say more, I waited, however I'm not good with goodbyes, instead I gave him some snacks from my hotel I snuck in my purse so I could nibble on something later and gave them to Sehun. I told him to have a good flight. He nodded and then said, **"I'll email you soon."** Sehun thanked me for the snacks as he was being pulled away by his manager and I waved goodbye.


	14. Finding Yourself

_**SEJEONG POV**_

Things were changing, quickly after I left L.A. I started writing more songs than usual, maybe it was because I was feeling lonely, I visited my mom, this was a needed break to have. Mom reminded me to take a breath once in awhile and dont overload myself. I took her to Tiwan for their new year. It was a blessing just before KBS drama awards. Mom was always my rock when I needed to be reminded, that I was the one who chose this path and my mom was always behind me. Sejeong returned to Korea to find her email was flodded with BTOB and 2 from Sehun letters. BTOB Sungjae wrote he was going to be a gueat on Busted 2, he mentioned all the fishing spots he visited and the fish he caught. He asked if I could guest on Masters of the House, Sejeong would have to work something out. Sehun's letter said hello, but he coded the letter. I guess in case he sent the email to the wrong person. He used a code that was used in season 1, so I was able to decifer the letter. On the steps by the door Sejeong found a package in the mail from Mom, she sent me a book on poetry and my favorite side dishes. While visiting mom I mentioned to her I got into reading again. Sejeong placed all the food away in the refrigerator and went back to replying their emails. I gave Sungjae the low down, what I've been up to. I asked how his mother was doing along with the other band members. I asked him if he could advise me on a Escape Room in Korea he found difficult, but not scary. Sungjae made it his mission to travel the world and do an Escape Room. I sent the email and reread Sehun's letters. He asked if Sejeong had watched Unnie's drama. Sehun said it was funny and cute. I replied I had yet do so. He had sent several food trucks to BUSTED members and friends. Oh That reminded me _"I hope Mina got mine."_ He said I got to earn mine. Just kidding he said. I laughed. Chan said to say hello. He asked how my family was doing and he shared EXO members all wanted to get a pet._ "I wonder what kind Sehun would get?"_ I quickly replied back to his letter. I was excited to share my recent updates, but also Sejeong replied with her own questions. My manager texted me he was outside the dorm waiting in his car.

_**SEHUN POV **_

I boarded the plane and put on my mp3 player. Lucky I had Wi-Fi on the plane, I was able to send Sejeong an email, but I had to be smart what I was writing. _"What if her band member reads over her email?"_ And so I coded the email letters, just in case. Sehun's manager mentioned Yeon Seok wanted him to join his tv show for a couple of days. At first I didn't know what to think of that. I asked my manager more information about the show, it's called Coffee Friends, sort of like 3 Meals a Day. I agreed to do the show. EXO were getting together later to celebrate D.O birthday. It was always a struggle to get a perfect gift for D.O. not the easiest to shop for, somewhat picky. I ate Sejeong's snacks she gave me before I had to leave. _"Leave it to Sejeong to give me snacks."_ I smiled happy to get whatever she handed me. It felt like 10 minutes later fell asleep on the plane with headphones on and listening to Flower Path. I got into the dorm late that day. I checked up on my friends social medias so I could send them food trucks. Chanyeol asked how L.A. was and if I saw any American celebrities. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pen and paper so we could go over ideas for D.O. birthday. He reminded me we needed to get balloons and to reserve a restraunt. Chanyeol asked if I saw all the BUSTED members. I nodded. **"Did you see Sejeong?" **Asked Chanyeol. I ignored his question, but my ears gave me away. **"Oppa is blushing." **Teased Chanyeol. **"No I'm not, besides we need to go over the collab you and I are doing." **I grumbled. And with that Chanyeol snapped into reality and said he has to get his computer, he had written a bunch of ideas. Other members had texted saying they wanted to get a pet. _"When did this come up?"_ Chanyeol read the text I got and said he wanted a ferret. D.O. suggested we discuss that later. Baek replied with a puppy emoji. Chanyeol and I got down to business on our music. The beat was really great and once we decided on that, the lyrics seemed to flow off Chanyeol and I. When we finished, Chanyeol said he would work out more tweaks in the studio. I needed to run something was bothering me, I should feel estatic we had finished the music, but it felt as if my mind was wandering else where. I got on my shoes and big jacket and headed around thr block. While running I stopped at a park. Things were still covered with snow, however as a passed by a couple drinking coffee, I was reminded of that time Sejeong and I went to the park together. Her mother's quote read through my mind. I paused looking out at the horizon, and felt it was time to turn around. Along my way back I saw a father with his child. The son did not have a warm jacket so the father gave his jacket to the son. Sehun wasn't far from his dorm, Sehun didn't need to think about what to do. Sehun took off his jacket and jogged over to the man. **"Excuse me sir,...uh hello. I saw this jacket by the steps. Is it yours?"** The man shook his head. **"Well I am going to be late for dinner, can you do me a favor and take it otherwise I have to put it in the garbag."** I handed the man my jacket and jogged away. The man accepted the jacket and put it on. Sehun made it to the building. **"So cold."** I whispered. Chanyeol saw me enter and asked if I went jogging in the snow without a jacket. I told him what happened. He said I did the right thing, and brought me over a blanket. **"Wait which jacket did you give him."** Asked Chanyeol...It didn't matter to me. I knew what I was going to do the next day. Sehun texted his manager saying after he completed the song he wanted his manager to find a children's organization for him to volunteer at.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

I was prepared with a chosen dress and makeup selections for the KBS drama awards. I mentioned to my manager I didn't want to uncomfortable while presenting an award. So the dress I received was very much in my style. I put the dress away after they took some photos. That way we knew the look to go when the awards came. Now I had to get ready for the music bank. _"Wonder if I'll get chance to see Sehun."_ I thought. Gugudan members showed up. I gave Mina a big hug she told me about the director needing to add a few more scenes so the cast would have to go back and film again. **"How's your mom doing, did you have fun in Taiwan?" **Mina rushed while getting quickly into a costume. I shared all the good news as best I could. Sejeong mentioned her Mom also sent them side dishes. **"Yes!"** Said Mina. Sejeong suggested they watch the drama Unnie Min Young finished and Mina agreed. Sejeong didn't feel ready to share info about Sungjae and Sehun yet. Not that Mina would gossip, but it was subject that didn't need to be shared. All Gugudan was ready for the Music Bank. Different groups performed as usual, but it was a christmas special, so more festive moments. EXO was announced as first place for their song "Love Shot" I stood up with the others and clapped congratulations as EXO passed by. Sehun was last, I wanted to give him a high five, but smiled proudly and winked. Sehun shyly scratched his neck but gave me a proper smile as he looked to me. "**Good job hyung-nim."** I quietly say as he passes me. EXO graciously accepted the award Sehun spoke a bit about the fans and his appreciation for ordinary moments.


	15. Busted Season 2

_**SEHUN POV **_

It had been so long since seeing Sejeong, but that didn't mean she wasn't in my thoughts. That night after the Christmas Music special. I recieved a call from my manager to give him a call in the morning. It was late and the guys who were in charge of the party had gone through all the preparations for D.O. so we were ready for his birthday. The next morning I called my manager before I went to the gym. He told me about the Director of Busted wanting to have a get together with the cast and a new member. I did more push ups in the gym then I've ever done in my life, after having that call. When I got home I received a text from D.O. it was a picture of a black poodle. "_Oh not you too."_ I sighed. It was inevitable we all got our pets after EXO got D.O. on board. At first I was unsure, but then I fell for my Vivi. I wanted to be the best owner I could and took learning training seriously, I read up on the breed. Vivi knows when I need her after a stressful day and I've taken her on runs a couple of times at night so we both got our exercise. When I was busy with shows or promoting EXO, Vivi stayed over at my parents and was well behaved wherever she went, She was perfect for me. I sent Sejeong a picture in the email the day before Busted members would meet again for season 2. She said Vivi was so adorable with smiley faces with hearts eyes. Sejeong had so many questions about what Vivi ate and toys she played with.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

My manager was thrilled to give me an early Christmas surprise. Busted members would have a season 2 and I would have Christmas off with my Omma and Oppa. I had already bought gifts for Oppa and now had to wrap Omma's gift. I was happy to not have to send the package instead I could see the gifts they would open. Oppa and I would build a snowman, I would help Omma with food and sometimes go for a walk just the 3 of us. It had been getting chillier at nights so I had my thick sleepwear on. Sejeong was just about to head into bed but thought she would read email. Sehun emailed her about Vivi, I was so pleased to hear the two were getting along. The first time Hyung told me he was getting a puppy, I was more nervous for Sehun, after hearing he was supposedly afraid of animals, but It turned out well in the end. A loyal Vivi is what he needed to build his confidence. I wrote a note for myself to get Vivi treats and even a sweater for her so she could stay warm. I wrote back about my day and the good news for Christmas. Sejeong mentioned the gifts she bought for her Oppa and Omma and to also thank Sehun for his advice on what to get her brother. She wished him a merry Christmas along with EXO and Vivi.

_**SEHUN POV **_

Christmas day was great. It was good to see my family again. I was always willing to help my Omma clean up after unwrapping gifts. I didn't like seeing her doing the dishes by herself, so I did them. She and Abuji talked about work and that they see me on television every once in awhile. Omma asked if I was seeing anyone. I told her no I wasn't, but when I do I would introduce Omma to her. I left later that night to head back home, as I was meeting Busted members later for dinner. Yoo Jae suk had reserved a restraunt he suggested the director, everyone was there, except Sejeong. Sehun was informed by Nonna Min Young Sejeong was in the bathroom washing her hands. The rest of the members were being seated at a table, when Sejeong came around behind the director I stood up as I saw her. Lee Seung Gi noticed and said I was making the others look bad. Jae-wook laughed and said Sehun shouldn't stop being polite just because Lee Seung Gi wasn't. **"Hyung what is the special today?" **Asked Sejeong. _"Oh thank you Sejeong."_ I never did like being in debates or conflicts. Yoo Jae Suk responded with the nakji bokkeum was delicious. Min Young, Kim Jong-min and Jae-wook both liked that idea immediately so they ordered 2. I didn't care I waited for sejeong to order, but looked unsure. **"Wanna split this with me?" **whispered Noona to Sejeong and Sejeong nodded. Probably watching her weight. I ate too much over at Omma and Abuji house earlier today. I asked hyung Seung gi what he was getting, he said he would have some of the nakji bokkeum and noodles. We waited for our food as the director sat down for a little bit and talked about season two becoming more of a story line for this season. Kwang Soo wouldn't be able to join us for much of the season except the first episode and Lee Seung Gi would take his place for this season. Kwang Soo had a movie being filmed the same time and was conflicting with the show. We understoood that happens sometimes in the business. The director left early and said dinner was already paid for on him. Seung gi was funny and witty with Yoo Jae suk. It turned out Noona and Seung gi were the same and kept teasing each other. Jae-wook and Yoo Jae suk would move their dishes closer to Jong-Min's dish so he would scoot his dish closer to his chest and getting his clothing caught in the dish. Every once in awhile my eye caught Sejeong, she was being unusually quiet as she sat in front of me. I gave her a side look asking her what's wrong? She shook her head and smiled.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

_"When should I give him his gift and Vivi's" _I thought. I've been writing more songs than usual, Omma was worried that I might be depressed. I told her lately I've been inspired; I've even work on my vocal ranges while singing IU songs. Omma said **"You're right, it sounds like you're in love." "What are you talking about?" **Asked Sejeong. Omma said she's noticed my mind seems to be elsewhere these days. **"Why not try another solo song?" **Omma suggested. _"What leave Gugudan?"_ **"I already got backlashed after leaving I.O.I. remember?"** I say **"In the end it's about your future not others decide, I thought you learned that after you became a singer, remember?" **Omma smartly replies. **"I'll think about it." **Sejeong says. **"Oh I got to get going on the road if I'm going to make it in time to meet Busted crew." **Says Sejeong **"Drive safely, love you Sejeong."** Omma says as she waves Sejeong goodbye. Sejeong arrives at the restraunt and says hello to everyone, but needs to fix her hair and wash her hands. Unnie guides her to the bathroom. She brought a bag of Vivi's gifts and left it upfront that way she can hand it to Sehun later if he shows up. When I come out of the bathroom no one is there, a waiter tells me my party is in the back. I walk up behind the director. Sehun stands up when he sees me, I fight back my blush, but then Lee Seung Gi teases Sehun and makes me botherd a little. Jae-wook starts a debate with Seung Gi, Sejeong quickly sees where this is headed and I ask Yoo Jae Suk what's the special to change the topic. I suddenly feel hot, Unnie nudges me and asks to split the food. It was a good idea, As I wasn't that hungry. I accidentally nudge my boot on Sehuns feet, but he doesn't respond. I begin eating a little of the food. Everyone was catching up with news in their life Sejeong stayed quiet but gave an occasional smile or chuckle. I caught Sehun's eye he raised his brow in concern. I guess I was being quiet while listening. I shake my head, saying nothing to worry about, when he did not look conviced I gave him a smile. I didn't have much to add when the subject was parenting. Lee Seung Gi had many questions to ask Yoo Jae Suk and Jae-wook, I listened to their advice they were giving him and it seems Seung Gi really wanted to be a good Abuji. Lee Seung Gi said it was natueral to ask for advice on parenting, he ropped Unnie into the discussion asking her if she had ever thought of childrens names. _"Woah hyung we just met." _She shrugged and said when she was little did, but can't remember. then asked Sehun if he wanted children. Sehun looked frightened to answer. **"We get the point you're curious Seung Gi."** Said Jae-wook. **"Maybe work with children to get an idea about rasing them."** Suggested Yoo Jae suk **"Every child is different." **He added. I nodded. Lee Seung Gi suggests taking a selfie. Sehun uses his phone cause it's got a great camera and he can post it on instagram once everyone agrees.

Yoo Jae suk says it's late and he needs to be heading home, unnie agrees she had a babyshower in the morning she needed to help set up, Jong-Min offered to walk her out. I tried to hide a yawn from the boys, however Seung gi noticed and asked if I drove here. I nodded. I check my watch it's 12am I'm surprised they let us stay that late. Sehun offers to walk Sejeong out to her car, after Seung Gi nudges Sehun for the 3rd time. A waitress comes out and hands me my bags. We head toward the car, Sejeong turns around and hands them to Sehun, he looks at Sejeong confused. ****"Hyung there's a Christmas present inside." ****Sehun opens one bag and find's chew bones in one, with a note that says eat good yummy snacks from Unnie Sejeong. In the other bag has a sweater and a note that says stay warm to give warm hugs. He looks shocked and happy, but he whispers****"Oh...I did not get you anything."**** Sejeong just smirks. ****"Hyung-nim you do know this present is for Vivi right, not you."**** He chuckles, ****"Well thank you, Sejeong." "Did you have a nice Christmas?" ****Sehun asked****"I did, and I've been doing some thinking, for career development." ****Sejeong commented. ****"What's that?"**** Sehun curiously asks. ****"I might do a solo album and I want to do another drama." "You mean besides Busted?"**** Sehun worries.****"You don't seem surprised about the solo."**** Says Sejeong****"I know you have it in you to do a solo after I heard you sing Flower Road."**** Replies Sehun, Sejeong was not expecting that reaponse. ****"Well then I have much to do." ****Smiles Sejeong. Sejeong opens her car door and starts it up. She rolls down the window ****"I cannot leave you as the only idol in BUSTED."**** Sejeong says to Sehun as she drives away.


	16. Something New

_**SEJEONG POV**_

Things were picking up again, like winter never stopped the spring and summer. After the award show ended. I was offered to guest star on Knowing Brothers, with other girls from groups. It was different without Gugudan. I needed to branch out my manager said. After one episode of Knowing Brothers my manager got a call for me to audition for a mystery comedy drama. Sejeong promised herself this year to give herself a chance at trying new things again. _"Maybe even dating?"_ Sehun's face fame to mind. Sejeong read the script, the part was for a girl with amnesia._ "You can do this Sejeong."_ The audition went great. I went back to the set to finish another take with Knowing Brothers. I shared about the dismemberment of I.O.I. Kim Heechul said, **"They say that the standard for being a senior is the measurement of one's popularity,"** Kim Sejeong replied, **"An upsetting thing once happened. When I was promoting as I.O.I, a junior who greeted me by saying, 'Oh hello, senior,' then ignored me when I promoted again as Gugudan. People shouldn't be like that and I can't say who it is, but popularity isn't everything."** It should always be about the music and giving love to fellow music lovers. The show ended after I a rendition of Girls' Generation's U, R. Both Kim Heechul and Lee Sang-min said I had really improved since I.O.I and was glad to hear what I had to say. I thanked them both and left for home. I was tired when I arrived home, but promised I would update Sehun. Sejeong mentioned the audition and asked prayers that this drama takes off. I asked him how everyone is doing especially him. Sejeong hoped they were having fun with D.O birthday. The email also asked when Sehun was working with Yeon Seok again on his new show. I was too tired to eat anything and went to bed after watching D.O animated movie Underdogs.

_**SEHUN POV **_

Sehun was skeptical joining Coffee and Friends as a guest, but thought I should be supportive of Yeon Seok. The first day I didn't do much help, Yeon Seok showed me around the shop. It was a brilliant set up they had going. I liked the idea customers could pick their own tangerines from the orchard. The food was delicious and easy to make. The first episode was fun. Yeon Seok said I needed to come in early he said he had something to show me. I nodded and came the next morning, the sun had barely broke through the mist in the air as I walked up the dirt path to the shop. It was cold and yet peaceful. I forgot mornings could be like this. Sehun started peeling the tangerines and places them in a container to be used for a dessert. Yeon Seok came in and was surprised to see me already getting ahead on the days chores. He took out his phone and said to play this video he selected. Curious, I played the video, He had taped Sejeong and I on the bus from season 1. _"What?!"_ In the video I was asleep and Sejeong was drawing on a pad of paper. The video zoomed in and showed what she was drawing. I smiled big when I saw what it was. It was a caricature of me sleeping. _"Does she still have that drawing?"_ There was even a part in the video where she was sweeping my bangs off to the side of my face. I replayed the video several times, before the phone was taken away from me. **"Alright lover boy let's go pick some more tangerines and get some fresh herbs for todays menu in the garden."** Yeon Seok said teasingly. **"Hyung, can you send me the video?"** Sehun asks. **"Hmm... maybe."** Replied Yeon Seok. I pouted. **"Don't make that face Sehun, we got a lot of work to do but some of my friends will be making an appearance later to help us out." **Said Yeon Seok **"Yes hyung."** I reply. I began doing dishes and then was asked to help grab coffee bags. Nam Joo Hyuk came in a was sent to do dishes. I stopped and got a iced coffee Yeon Seok employee handed me. **"This is legit."** I said. Others laughed and I went back to work outside trying to sell the tangerines I had picked that afternoon. Yeon Seok clapped me on the back and said I did a good job for an idol he teased. Sehun nugged him back. Cell service wasn't that great, but Sehun tried to open his email account. There was a message from Omma, she had sent him pictures of Vivi in their house playing and annoying the cat his parents had. The next message was from D.O. saying thanks for the great birthday he uploaded some pictures EXO members had taken. I sent them to my instagram account for fans to see. The last message was from Sejeong. She asked how I was doing. I sent her a picture of me in my apron next to some dishes I was cleaning and another of my iced coffee. I told her I would send a prayer for her that night. _"I wonder what the drama was about?"_ I also asked her if she had a drawing of me she would like to share.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

The director of the film, I Wanna Hear Your Song asked to do a table read with the actors. The lead characters were selected Yeon Woo Jin, Kim Sejeong, Song Jae Rim and Jiyeon. I was getting a good vibe by the script it was going to be funny and yet a mystery to solve for both characters myself and Yeon Woo Jin. My first thought was I would need to take lessons for a timpanist. Sejeong shook hands with everyone after the reading was over. Yeon Woo Jin was already someone I didn't see myself becoming friends with. He was a serious actor and found me to be amature. Song Jae Rim reminded me of an eager puppy wanting to fit in anywhere. Jiyeon was shy of her male costars and found it difficult to be mean to me. I went home to study the script. When I finished reading Sejeong did some stretches to practice on Gugudan dances, several of the girls showed up at the studio to go over the routine again. The girls invited me out to eat, but asked for a rain check as I had to watch my weight. Sejeong made herself a salad and got on the computer. 4 emails caught her attention. One was for Crocs a shoe company asking to partake in the new fashion season, Sejeong already owned 6 pairs of Croc shoes. She forward the email to her manager saying yes to their contract. The 2 were from her manager to agree on the shows Amazing Saturday and The King of Masked Singer. She agreed this would be good for her upcoming drama and also the solo album she wanted to do. The last email was from Sehun. He sent pictures of himself working in Jeju at Coffee and Friends, woah those dishes look yummy. She thought and then looked down at her salad. Sejeong pouted. She read more about his work and laughed when he mentioned the picture she drew. _"I bet Yeon Seok told him about it." _Sejeong wrote back, saying stay warm and asked what's the best dish they had there to eat. She mentioned her costars she would be working with. Sejeong suggested they try and make a dish her mom made. It was always heavily requested by Gugudaun members. Sejeong sent the recipe

/minimal-monday-flourless-whole-tangerine-cake-gluten-free/

Sejeong thought about how to reply to the drawing, _"He's mine, no-no-no that's too forward Sejeong."_ I thought. What about if I deny it, nah he wont believe me. Just tell him the truth, ok "**It helps me smile." **There and send.

_**SEHUN POV **_

The next morning Kang Daniel phoned me while I was picking tangerines. He said he was in Jeju island and wanted to visit. I went to the shop and mentoned it to Yeon Seok, he told me to put him to work and help pick the tangerines in the orchard. "Poor guy won't know what hit him." I said ok. Kang Daniel looked confused when he arrived and Sehun handed him workmans gloves and a box. I said let's catch up and showed him the orchard. We talked and got caught up on each other band members. He mentioned watching the show Busted and asked about the cast. I told him I could ask Yoo Jae Suk to put in a good word for him. He nodded, but then asked something out of the blue. **"How is it working with Sejeong my role model?" "She's very positive and a hard worker, but she can have fun when the moment calls for it." **Sehun replies. Kang Daniel mentioned, He was hanging out with I.O.I girls, he said the group changed since Sejeong and Mina left. I told him about when our group started and some of EXO was being split up, it was hard for some of the guys to let go of their friends, we didn't connect right away because we still held ties to those in our past. If we wanted a future and to go forward we needed to learn to bond better and be one. Everyone had their own agenda for themselves after EXO became big, we remembered to stay connected some way while doing our own things. Kang Daniel said he doesn't want to disband, he just misses his his friends. Kang Daniel said he wanted to give a chance at dating one day. When he said that, Sehun stopped picking the tangerine tree. **"Is there someone on your mind?" **Sehun ask nervously. **"I'll give you a hint, it starts with J."** Said Kang Daniel. I felt a weight lift from my shoulders when he said this. _"Oh thank God, It's not Sejeong."_ **"Uh Joy?" **Sehun guesses **"No, she's in Twice and tiny."** Said Kang Daniel **"I think I know who and I'm happy for you."** Said Sehun and smiles. **"What about you Hyung?"** Asked Kang Daniel **"What about me?"** Sehun says. Kang Daniel rolls his eyes **"When will you date? Anyone in mind" **Kang Daniel replies. A face came to mind, but I shook my head. I shrug my shoulders. **"When I do find someone I wanna take it slow."** Nothing needs to be forced Sehun says. Kang Daniel nods, but then asks **"What if she's the one?" "Well if she's the one. I'm going to hold on tight."** Sehun says confidently.


	17. Filling Time

_**SEHUN POV**_

Time seemed to pase by quickly. Through the months I spent with with EXO, Seoul Fashion Week, making more music than I had in my debut with Chanyeol. I still kept in contact emailing with Sejeong, it didn't hindered us. We kept close as much as we could, I kept telling myself as long as Sejeong was willing to share, I too could open up about myself. It felt like this was the first time I could connect with someone besides the band. She'd update me about her drama she was working on and I did the same with music and clothes. Sejeong admitted she didn't have that much of a fashion sense when it came to style. She did have a taste for picking colors when I asked her opinion on album covers. Every color can have meanings. Sehun saw her on tv at times before he went to sleep, Sehun recognised her voice on Masked Singer, but didn't admit until she lifted 2 women by herself. He also asked how often Sejeong saw Vixx Ravi, _"I bet I can dance circles around him." _Just wanted to know about their friendship. Sehun and Chanyeol were coming back home to do a live video for the fans and to thank everyone for supporting EXO. Sejeong said she wanted to see Vivi. Sehun suggested doing a live video with Chanyeol and their dogs. Fans wanted other animals to be on the live feed. We chose MBC My Little Television 2. During the video Vivi behaved wonderfully unlike Chanyeol's dog Toben. Sejeong said she watched the video during her drama break and said she was laughing so much because of Toben. Sejeong teased me saying she might get a meerkcat after seeing my reaction.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

I came home after filming 2 more episodes. Sejeong made a kimbap from Omma's side dishes and caught up on some emails. Sejeong emailed her manager and said she was grown now and deserved to get a phone. Her manager would put in a claim at Jellyfish, she would get one in 2 weeks. She wanted to be able to call her Omma whenever she wanted and be able to text Gugudan members, plus be able to reach Sehun faster. Sejeong watched Chanyeol and Sehun do their live show. It had been awhile since Sejeong was able to actually see Sehun, but with both of them working hard, they still found ways to keep in contact, just not as fast as she would like, however that would change once she got her own phone. As Sejeong watched the live feed, she now understood when Xiumin said Sehun was afraid of animals. After watching his curiosity when it came to a talking parrot vs a quick meerkat. After the show Sejeong emailed Sehun and shared pictures on the Crocs she got after she did the commercial, he says he will never understand her fascination of those shoes. She shrugged. She admitted she preferred clothes that were comfortable and agreed he was the stylish one out of the two of them. He gave her a insider details that tweed was in these days so over the course of the week, Mina and I went and bought new clothes to update their wardrobe. Sejeong commented she liked the blue colors on him when he asked her opinion for the album cover Chanyeol and Sehun were working on. Blue color represented his personality calm and makes a good first impression. When Sehun finished his web drama with Mina, Sejeong watched the web drama and cried a little at the end. She said it was his turn to watch School 2017

_**SEHUN POV **_

There were times Sejeong seemed to be a nagging grandma. Her mannerisms made me laugh I wondered what era she lived in and then there were times she seemed wise understanding. I was patient when it came to her, because she was willing to hear my insecurities and not judge. Sometimes Sehun felt lonely when he wasn't busy. Sejeong suggested learning a new hobby or take lessons. While practicing for her part on Let Me Hear Your Song as a drummer, she found it it to be a fun challenge. Sejeong said she would even consider doing voice over for an animated movie like D.O. did for Underdogs. Sejeong reminded me I was already doing something new Chanyeol and said not to give up so quickly. Sejeong was supportive even in a old person way. She mentioned there was still that escape room a friend recommended for both of us to try out. That day after reading her email I took Vivi for a walk. My thoughts were running wild, thinking of things I could try. _"Did I want to give acting another try, music and dancing were my passion, but what else was there?"_ I thought. I saw young kids dancing in parks, it brought back memories of myself when I was little. Sehun knew what he wanted to do. Sehun called up every EXO said we need to do another show. Sehun was still competitive and wasn't willing to drop without taking another swing. After Sehun and Vivi's walk he returned home and fed the both of them. Sehun did as promised and searched on his tv for School 2017 and hit play.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

This week my emotions would need to be on a high to get through this drama episodes. So many things were happening to my character. While on set Yeon Woo Jin was impressed with my solid acting. I wouldn't accept any compliments for there was more I needed to learn and do. Downfall seemed to be the theme for my character and my eyes were hurting from all the tears I brought. Luckily Gugudan got together to have a meal to take my mind off the drama. My birthday was coming up and they asked what it was I wanted. I just really wanted their support for this year. Mina knew I had been working on my own song I was calling Tunnel. I was going to share the news with Sehun, but he was needing support now, but the best part was We started filming Busted tomorrow. It was going to be fun seeing everyone again. My manager asked in the beginning if I thought I could handle doing the both Busted and the mystery drama, I said I could do it. When I returned on set, Yeon Woo Jin asked if I needed pactice for the kiss scene. Sejeong didn't know if he was insulting her or trying to make me comfortable I hoped the latter. **"If **_**you**_** would feel better practicing we can." **Sejeong responded. So after lunch a few crew members and myself gathered on set. I chose to not eat anything because I didn't want to have smelly breath. The first time we kissed the director said it was too soft and not enough passion. _"Well I'm passionately attracted to someone else."_ I thought _"sigh" _The second time we kissed we both grabbed each others faces which didn't look good on camera. The third time was the charm. The director agreed that we would go with the third kiss for the show. Sejeong was trying to convince herself mentioning the movie kiss wasn't a priority to share with Sehun,_ "I'm right? After all it's just acting."_


	18. Reunited part 1

_**SEJEONG POV **_

After a week of filming Let Me Hear Your Song, the drama was ahead of schedule, in perfect time to begin filming Busted season 2, Sejeong met with director after finishing wardrobe. I had yet to meet with the other cast, but he assured me they were on site. The director didn't give me a script only to trust him as he blind folded me. I was taken outside just from the sounds I heard around me, I walked up some stone steps, just by the sound of my shoes hitting concrete and I was told to take a seat with some help to the floor. The director said until he called action then shall I remove my blindfold. About 30 minutes passed when I heard **"ACTION!"** being shouted. I took off my blindfold, I felt a little disoriented, but as Sejeong came to her senses she found a tape recorder in her lap. She pressed play and listened to the voice saying I was in the deepest part of the earth because of my desire for food. Sejeong started grinning when the tape recalled the time she noticed a cow and said it looked delicious. My challenge was to eat as much as I could. _"Was that really a punishment, and what's wrong with thinking a cow looks tasty?"_ I thought I open the fridge to look for something I could use as a utensil except what I found was made of ice._ "My food will taste cold, but I must do this to find the others."_ I get started on my task. I wonder how the others are doing?

_**SEHUN POV **_

Once I took off the blindfold I was on a diving board chained to a mechanical crane. Above me was my freedom, but I needed to find a way to get that purple key. An audio played a voice saying because of my competitive nature when I played with the claw machine on season 1 that I had to account for my sin and become the claw myself to be free._ "What does that mean?" _A pool below me had different color ropes tied to each other. I bet I need to untie them and then retie the ones with the same color. _"What are those roman numerals for on the side of the wall and how do I get moving?"_ I had so many questions the speaker said don't trust Cassandra. **"Who is she and why shouldn't I trust her?"** Sehun asked. Sehun was about to voice a command, When suddenly Sehun was being lifted high above the pool. **"Oh shi..!"** Sehun was lowered into the cold pool and then lifted again. **"Okay Forward, Stop, Left, Down!"** Sehun commanded the crane. I couldn't help but laugh, my situation felt like a scene out of Toy Story. _"The claw chooses who will go and who will stay." Ah focus Sehun." _ I quickly got to work in untying the ropes.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

My spoons kept melting because there was a fire being lit under my plates and I was becoming full. Unnie Min Young voice was heard over a loud speaker. She said every time I opened the fridge It caused an effect to others in another room. _"Wait was she Cassandra, but I trusted Min Young."_ **"I understand."** Sejeong says. I use the broken spoon I have to dig as much as as I can into my mouth. The last dish was dessert, Sejeong didn't even have to eat much when she found a green key to free herself. Im free! Sejeong walked out of her room, The next room I found was with detective Ahn Jae-wook, Sehun and Lee Kwang Soo. Sehun was asking me to save him. Sehun was holding a plank of wood with a snake gripping around the wood. Kwang soo saw snakes and freaked and completely ditched us. Typical traitor Kwangsoo, but I went over to help Sehun with the snake. He showed me the other snakes in the cage after I said Hello to Jae-Wook. **"Woah woah woah, how am I going to do this."** Sejeong said in a panicked voice. **"I will protect you."** Said Sehun **"Huh?"** Sejeong wanted to know what he meant by that? Sehun says it differently, **"I mean,..I got your back." **Sejeong goes into the cage and grab one and run over to the box on the scale where Sehun was putting the first snake. **"I'm sorry sorry sorry, SORRRRY!"** I run back over to Sehun to wipe my hands on his jacket. I just turned and saw larvae on the other side of the scale. **"Okay that's disgusting." **Sejeong says. I get another snake but I'm trying to grab the biggest one so I don't have to grab more snakes. Sehun must think I am about to leave, **"I would have left if it hadn't been for you."** Sehun says. **"Sehun, don't be like that."** Whines Jae-Wook

_**SEHUN POV **_

I don't want Sejeong to leave and I have to deal with the snakes. I'm still wet from the pool, but the room is warm to keep the snakes calm. Sehun walks behind her incase she drops the snake as Sejeong screams everytime she picks up the snake and continues to the snake in the scale box. It's still not moving. Sejeong gets ready to grab the last one as Kwang soo comes in along with Kim Jong-Min. They each tell us about their rooms and what they had to do to get out. I'm hardly paying attention because I need to watch Sejeong in case she needs my help. So far she's been doing fine, well not fine, but handling it. My hyungs tell Sejeong to be careful as she screams for the last time to drop the snake in. It's enough to balance the scale equally and drops a red key for Jae-Wook to be freed. As Jae-Wook is freeing himself, Sejeong says, **"I can see none of you have changed." "Sejeong remember I helped with one."** Says Sehun. **"Is that something to brag about?" **Comments Kwangsoo.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

We haven't found Unnie yet. We find one room with 5 key holes on a door for our keys. **"Which key goes in where?"** Asks Sejeong. **"Ah there were roman numerals in my room where I connected the ropes based on their colors. Let's put the keys in that order."** Sehun explains. With his clue we are able to unlock the door for Min Young, she's chained just like we were. There's a combination to a box that might have a key to unlock her. Min Young asks about the phone number Jong-Min had to dial in his room. Sejeong tries the last four digits of the phone number and the box unlocks. Sejeong quickly hands the key to unnie so she can unlock herself. Min Young tells us Yoo Jae Suk is still alive and we need to hurry. She shows us on the monitor, Kwang soo says he's not on this building site as he's checked all the rooms. Sehun says when he left his room he came apon the building number, maybe there are other numbered buildings. We leave Min Young's room and go search for Yoo Jae Suk, Sejeong can't run that fast as she twisted her toe while running on set of her drama, it was only a minor sprain and doctor said it would heal quickly. Sehun notices and asks what's wrong as I skip run once we are at the bottom of the stairs. **"No time to explain, hurry hyung-nim." **Sejeong gasps. Sehun ignores me and fast walks behind me in case I fall. Seeing Sehun not run ahead, she gives him aygeo look and shoves Sehun forward. **"Please hurry hyung-nim. We might not make it in time."** Sehun nods and starts running. Sehun calls out he has found the building. We run faster, but just as the team walks inside we see the crossbow shoot at Yoo Jae Suk. I scream when I see the arrow fire into Jae Suk's stomach. Kwang soo goes to the body to see if he is dead. Kwang Soo says, **"It's just a mannequin, but it's wearing Yoo Jae Suk's detective gear."** The guys bring down the dummy and check his clothes for clues. Sehun says something is written on it's chest in English. It says **"Find us"** says Unnie. Kwang soo finds 2 keys with the inscription "File" and "Boss" Sehun finds gold tin plates in the mannequin's chest. The plates were numbers 8055 and 3173 Unnie and Kwang Soo it relates to the keys. Boss was 8055 and File was 3173 with the letters flipped. Someone must find the buildings with those numbers. Unnie suggested we split up. Sehun and Jae-Wook went with me to look for Boss building 8055. The others went to building 3173.

_**SEHUN POV **_

I slowed my walking so it was easier for Sejeong to keep up. Sejeong pointed out a wooden post in the road with the numbers 5508. **"That could be Boss backwards."** Said Sejeong. **"That's right."** Sehun agrees. The three of us enter the building, but looks empty. Jae-Wook is startled when a man in a mask appears, and stands silently looking at all of us. He takes off his mask and it's Yoo Jae Suk. We start to laugh relieved he's "alive" as he casually asks **"How have you been?"** Like this was an everyday thing. Sejeong comments **"Why does your face look the same even without the mask?"** I knew she was talking about his mouth. **"Yah Sejeong, what are you talking about."** Yoo Jae suk tries to deny her claims. She giggles as I try to hold in my laugh. Yoo Jae Suk says he was watching each of us through the monitors and couldn't believe no one helped Sejeong pick up a single snake. **"I agree." **Pouts Sejeong. I go to stand behind her, it wasn't my mission with the snakes it was Jae-Wook's. _"Does that mean he set the whole thing up with the director?"_ I thought. Sejeong comes to the same conclusion and asks Yoo Jae suk the same thing I was thinking. Jae Suk explains he was in the shipping container in season 1 when he found a secret passage; safely got away before the bomb exploded. Jae Suk felt it was too soon to come back to us as K's adversaries were still after him. So he laid low and watched us as we got on with our lives not trying to enhance our detective skills. _"This is the story line the director was going for, I'd say he was pretty close, although at least Sejeong and I were looking into trying out an Escape Room." _The other group members join us but shares some news that Kwang Soo stole a file and left a note saying he would be back. _"In reality he was doing another movie and couldn't get away as it conflicted with Season 2."_ **"He probably swapped the chip and is going to sell it to someone for money."** Sejeong says _"Where is that coming from Sejeong-shi?"_ Sehun thought. **"Yah Sejeong, you've gotten tougher since last year. I like it."** Laughs Yoo Jae Suk. Sejeong grins and replies, **"It's a tough world out there when you don't have any work."** I smirk at Sejeong. _"So cute I wanna just grab her cheeks and..woah where was that going?"_ Sehun blushes.


	19. Reunited part Reun2

_**SEJEONG POV **_

The rest of the members agree to visit K, since Yoo Jae Suk was going to meet up with him afterwards. He said it was strange that K wasn't accepting Yoo Jae suk calls. We all got in the car as Jae Suk drove us to K's house, but something wasn't right. Caution yellow tape was everywhere along with the k9 unite and forensics van. **"Why are the police here?" "What's going on?" "What happened?" **Everyone was asking at once, but Yoo Jae suk looked just as confused as the rest of us. As Busted members arrive on the scene, we all try to talk to the police to see what has happened, the lead detective, Im Won-Hee says we are being disruptive and going against police authority. **"Sir, uh detective, it's not like that, we know the man who lives here. Can we speak with him?" **Asks Yoo Jae Suk **"Nothing in this life is free."** Won-hee says. _"Crooked cop." _I thought. Unnie seems to have another idea and nudges me. **"Do your thing."** Min Young says to me. I smile big_"You've got to be joking Min Young?"_ Sejeong coughs to change her voice into something whiny and little. **"Sweetie, let us in the house, pretty please."** Asks ageyo Sejeong. Detective Im Won-Hee cannot keep a straight face and grins. _"Why do I have to do this?" _I think. I can hear the others behind me covering up their laughs. However because I did, he lets the team inside along with instructions before stepping inside to not touch anything without permission, as there was a bloody murder that happened inside the home with the homeowner. **"But owner had plans with me."** Yells frustrated Jae Suk. As we were heading inside the house another detective is walking out. Im Won-Hee introduces us to sargeant Kim Min Jae his colleague who's also working on the case. I look behind me when I feel a presence behind my back. It's Sehun, except Sehun can't even look at me because he starts to grin. We're lead to the bedroom and immediately Jae Suk sees K in the bed on his back with a sunflower resting on his chest along with the murder weapon in the victim's chest, a common kitchen knife.

_**SEHUN POV **_

I'm surprised to see K taken out by a kitchen knife. I try to listen to the details of the murder. Jae Suk was supposed to meet him today, but the murder happened between 11pm -1AM. Jae Suk says the murder happened after he had left the house. He died in his sleep and a house care taker found him this morning. The alibi of hers checks out, so I glance around for any broken windows, or foot prints, anything that unusual. I take a picture of the sunflower and knife Sejeong leans over my side to get a better look at my phone picture. **"I don't see anything odd about the weapon."** She says. **"I dont either."** I reply. Kim Min Jae says he suspects the flower killer is behind this. Someone interupts the sargeant from behind. **"This is not his M.O. and you're jumping to conclusions. The flower killer doesn't leave behind wounds or marks on the victim."** Says the man. **"This is lieutenant Yoon Jong Hoon he is with the forensics."** Says the sergeant **"The flower killer is a serial killer, who hasn't left behind finger prints or any clues so far and if hard for police to capture him." **The sargent continues. Lieutenant describes how he knows it's not the flower killer. Sergeant gives us 10 minutes to look around without damaging the scene. Sejeong notices something right away. **"There's a QR scan."** Sejeong says. Sehun gets out his phone to scan the code that's on K's wrist. It uploads a video to my phone. It's of K yelling at someone tied to a chair. C is in the background. Sehun realizes the man tied to the chair is the scientist who set Yeon Seok free from season 1. **"It's the scientist, the girl's father from season 1" **says Sehun. **"The one who let Yeon Seok escape."** Says Sejeong. I nod at her shocked expression. Yoo Jae suk confesses **"K said if something bad were to happen to K. We must find Tartarus on the 2nd floor." "Lets go."** Said Min Young. As Busted member lead the way, they see traces of project D. Jae Suk finds clocks that spell out Tartarus and a fallen camera by a window. Sejeong says it's Kwang Soo's from his backpack. He was missing a camera before we met up with him. So that meant he was here before seeing us. _"Could Kwang soo be the killer, ah no way."_ I look back at the clocks TA one says 12:18 RT says 11:37, AR says 7:26, US says 10:29. Sejeong thinks each clock represent a four number password and we need to move the clocks hands to a certain time. Min Young thought Sejeong was onto something, with her idea Min Young uses the English Alphabet to put the hands on each number a letter represents. Min Young is able to open a clock once she does uses this method. A map pops out. Sehun and Sejeong both agree the symbols on the map represent places they need to go to. The team follows this lead. Sehun high fives Sejeong as the two leave with the other members to their next destination. It's been 30 minutes and I still have yet to find the clue. **"I will find it. I will find it. I will find it."** I tell myself. It works. I point out the house drawing on a green building. Jae Suk agrees, we head off to the house. The next is a rainbow shape. Sejeong points to a bridge. I smile and nod to her. On the bridge Jae Suk finds the drawing of a castle far away on a building. It's already night outside and I can hear people's stomachs growling especially Sejeong's. I'm about to ask Sejeong something, when Unnie Min Young says she has a suspicious feeling the last drawing represents numbers 609 a room number. Sejeong says **"Unnie is a genius."** The door is locked, but Unnie says we have the Boss key to use. It unlocks the door. Ahn Jae-wook sits on the bed and breaks it, but then checks the bed to find a brown envelope under the mattress. There are unsolved case files from season 1 and a list of our previous suspects. Yoo Jae Suk finds a criminal profile of the Flower Killer, that gets our attention. He reads on and finds a letter from C saying he was living a boring life in an asylum and hopes to visit K. Our plan for our next destination is the asylum. **"CUT" **director calls out.

Stay tuned or the next chapter. I know you all are waiting to see what will happen next with Sehun and Sejeong...Remember to support Sejeong Tunnel and EXO.


	20. No Objections

_**SEHUN POV **_

I awoke to my phone blaring with text pings and then my phone was ringing. I squint at the caller ID it was from Xuimin. **"What is it?" **Sehun grumbles **"Did you watch the kiss episode?"** Xuimin asks in a panicked voice. **"What are you talking about?"** I ask getting annoyed. **"Did you watch 'Her' latest episode?" **Xuimin exasperates **"You woke me up at...4am! To ask if I watched a show!?"** I growl. _"Ok now I'm mad, not a morning person as it is."_ I hang up the phone and get up to start my shower. I'll call him back later when I've had breakfast and taken Vivi out to do her business. I got in late researching different flowers since we might be going after the flower killer. I know he's a made up character but I'd like to be prepared, okay whatever I'm competitive. I also had a strange dream with Sejeong leaving with a guy, with his arms around her and her snubbing me as I try to call her name. I think I was crying or something because Vivi kept licking my face. Weird dream, and Sejeong would never be like that. I get out of the shower and dry off. I go to my closet and try on more Louis Vuitton jogging gear. I grab a protein bar and Vivi leash and my cell phone. My phone was still going off with tweets. _"What in the world, did Obama die or something?"_ I'm out the door with Vivi as we head to a dog park. It's early in the morning and 1 other person is only there with his Pomeranian dog. I check my cell phone when I let Vivi off her leash. I get pictures of links to Sejeong's tv show I Wanna Hear Your Song. I read one link that says Sejeong's big kiss scene. I think my heart stops for a minute. I sit down on a bench and take a breathe. _"No-no-no please no."_ I force myself to click the link it reads "During rehearsals for a kiss scene, Kim Sejeong hid her face in embarrassment after her character directly says the line, "Can I kiss you?" Yeon Woo Jin, to help her get over her shyness, suggested various ways to set up the scene so it would be most comfortable for her. Despite her initial embarrassment, Kim Sejeong was completely professional during the actual filming and created a great scene with Yeon Woo Jin." WATCH VIDEO HERE. _"She told me her show was mystery romance with comedy. I didn't think she would be kissing someone. He's 12 years older than her!"_ Sehun couldn't make himself watch the video. Instead He texted her. Sejeong had told him she was getting a phone by the end of the day of their first episode. And hour later She texted him saying it was her and to save her phone number.

Sehun - **"Where are you at?" **

**"Recording music in the studio." **\- Sejeong

Sehun - ****"Can I see you?"****

**_**SEJEONG POV**_**

I wake up early so I can get coffee and use the studio to practice my new song I'm recording. I start with the music and tempo I rearrange the keys to whete I want them just right. My phone pings. _"I forgot to leave my phone in the other room._" I check and see it's a text from Sehun asking me where I am. I tell him I'm in the music room. _"Strange why's he up so early he and I are not morning people. I had to get up for work, different story" _His next text asks if he can see me. ****"Uh Sure, I'll send you the address."**** I text back. I get back to the song. 10 minutes later Sehun arrives. I pause the music as he's standing outside the sound room knocking on the door. I smile opening the door. ****"Good morn-" ****Sejeong starts but is interrupted by Sehun ****"Is it true and are you dating him?" "Huh?"**** I'm confused he stands walks closer to me. I walk back startled a little, _"what's wrong with hyung-nim?"_ I wonder ****"Is..Is it just for the show or are you really dating Yeon Woo Jin?"**** Sehun asks trying to calm himself. _"Is he really asking me that when I hear rumors all the time about him and Irene or him and Rose."_ I scoff ****"And what if it is true?"**** I say almost daringly. I didn't expect his strong reaction, because the next thing I know is Sehun's face is a hair in front of me and softly whispers, ****"Because this is mine."**** He presses his soft lips to mine possessively. And I like a fool kiss him back, he cups my jaw with one hand as the other hand braces back to keep myself from hitting the wall hard. This kiss should have been my first kiss with anyone, It's owning me and he is making his claim known to all before and after that I'm his. I can't seem to think, but feel. I slip my hands over his over his shoulders into his silky hair. There is a height difference but I'm on my tip toes to make up for that. We pull back to catch our breath, our foreheads are still connected he's looking into my eyes to dare what we did was wrong, but he won't find any objection in my eyes. Sehun strokes my cheek softly before kissing my forehead. I sigh in contentment and smile. He intwinds our finger together as he leads me to a couch they have in the recording studio. ****"Your hands are cold." ****I comment. ****"They won't be for long as long as you hold them."**** He says cheesy. I nugged him. ****"Yah Sejeong you almost gave me a heart attack this morning." ****Sehun says. _"I can tell this is going to be a problem. That show kiss didn't mean a thing."_ I thought ****"I think I've fallen for someone since last year and he's been the only person on my mind since."**** I admit embarrassingly. Sehun smiles and pulls her closer to him to give her a kiss on the cheek. I go to stand up, but he doesn't want to let me go right away, he has a look of confussion in his eyes as I walk away from him and towards the mircrophone and headset. I press play while keeping eye contact with him as I put on the headphones. He watches as I start to sing my song Tunnel. He will be the first to hear it.


	21. Our First Date?

_**SEHUN POV **_

After Sejeong finished her song she asked me what were my thoughts. I told her it was perfect and it spoke to my heart... Sehun gave her a mischievous look, **"...but there's something missing is there a dance to it?"** He asks. Sejeong looks over at him questionably. **"Uh I didn't plan one."** She replies. Sehun is too shy to dance for her in the recording studio so he gets out his phone and shows her a dance.

**"I think Tunnel needs something like this."** Sehun was trying to get her to blush at his sexy dance. Sejeong raises her brow and can see what he's trying to do, she smirks and gets out her phone. **"You might be right.."** she says. **"I..I am?"** Sehun studders. **"... I like this one better."** Says Sejeong smirking

**"Where are your clothes and forget I suggested anything."** Sehun mumbles trying to hide his ears turning red. **"Aww hyung-nim shouldn't play with fire."** Sejeong teased in ageyo voice. Sehun tries to shake the image Sejeong showed him **"I wont, besides my element is air."** Sehun says. Sejeong rolls her eyes but comes up behind him and gives him a back hug. At that moment Sejeong stomach growls loud. **"Pretend that didn't happen.**" She says into his back. Sehun snickers and shakes his head, Sehun checks the time it's 7:42 am and luckily a coffee shop was around the corner so she could eat breakfast. They put on their jackets, and masks, He holds her purse for her while she gets her lyrics sheet. I wasn't sure how we were going to work. I look down at her as we walk, my mind keeps going so fast with thoughts of the future, in the past relashionship was kept secret. I think doing that was better for girls in the end, if we did this in secret Sejeong wouldn't be attacked by fans. I knew she was independent and I would let her decide in the end.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

It doesn't take long until we get to the coffee shop, all I had before I left the dorm room was a cup of coffee. I look over and see Sehun is eyeing the bubble tea selections they have. **"I'll have the egg pancake Sandwich"** Sejeong said and gets her atm card. Sehun grabs the card out of her hand and hands the cashier his card. **"Oppa I can pay for food." **Sejong says in a surprised whisper. Sehun ignores her and says to the cashier, **"And I'll have the medium chocolate bubble tea please."** Sejeong puts her hand out to do rock paper scissors to see who pays. Sejeong chooses rock he chose scissors. Sejeong smirks, but Sehun shakes his head no. Again he holds his fist out to do 2 out of 3. she sighs but chooses rock he chooses paper. Tied, Sejeong holds her hand out paper he chooses scissors. Sehun leans in and whispers, "**It doesn't matter anyways I would have paid for it even if you won." **Sejeong didn't know what to say to that, she never liked the idea of owing anyone anything. The cashier hands them their food. They find a place to sit in the back away from prying eyes or the possibility of cameras. **"Hyung what do you have plan today?"** Sejeong asks as she is dividing the egg sandwich into fours so both of them can share. Sehun shrugs. **"Wanna go do an Escape Room?"** She asks. Sehun smiles big and then nods. Sejeong eats the toast slowly savoring every bite. Sejeong wants to drop off her song lyrics sheet at home before going. Sehun agrees and says he'll need to take Vivi out before going to the Escape room. Sejeong finishes her breakfast along with Sehun with his bubble tea. Sejeong looks down at his hands and wants to hold them but not in front of the public. She wasn't sure if he was the type to like public display of affection. Sejeong was a naturally one to not hold back on her feelings. _"Does he want an open relashionship?"_ She thought. Other females wanted that ownership when it came to being in a relationship, but she was told when it came to idols things were better not out in the open.

_**SEHUN POV **_

We took a cab and I dropped her off at her dorm, I wanted to lean in and give her a kiss but instead open my jacket up and surrounded her in it with me from prying eyes. She came forward and gave me a hug and whispered she would see me soon. She texted me an address to the Escape Room. I took a cab to my place and quickly took Vivi out to do her business gave her food and water and turned on the radio for her to listen. I heard that helped dogs with anxiety when left alone, of course I didn't know if that was true or not, but there was never a mess when I returned home. I was too anxious to see her again. _"Sehun you are whipped."_ I frown at my inner voice. **"I'm not whipped, I'm happy."** I say outloud. I text my manager where I will be at, incase he needs to reach me and leave. I reach the place and a minute later Sejeong appears. **"It's starting to rain."** She says she has an umbrella we can share. As we walk up to the counter I start to pull out my wallet. **"I have a reservation under Bambi and Thumper."** Sejeong says to the clerk behind the desk. I'm confused, when did she do this? **"Ah yes a private room for 2. Level 4." **the clerk replies and he sees me with my wallet and says it was already paid for. He shows us the way with a set of keys to lock us in. The clerk explains the rules to us, there are a set of clues for us to solve and once we find the code to unlock the door our timer will stop and we will be free. We both nod. He leaves us and closes the door. **"You minx."** I say to Sejeong. She acts like she has no idea what Sehun is talking about. **"You made reservations and paid."** Sehun continues **"What do you think the first clue will be?"** Sejeong says ignoring my comment. **"Sejeong"** I whine. She hands me a paper with descriptions of a story, possible hints one what to look for in the room. **"We don't have long oppa."** Sejeong says while looking in the bookshelf _"Fine we will finish this later."_ I thought.


	22. Unsolved Problems part 1

_**SEHUN POV **_

We were in the Escape Room for 45 minutes. Sejeong has that go get it attitude that helped my confidence when it came to solving clues, whenever I was quiet she would wait patiently for me to speak up. She never disapproved my suggestion when I guessed on a problem or made fun of me when we got something wrong. I realized I didn't need to be brave for her, I just needed to back her up. When Sejeong wanted to do something, my job was to give her a chance in her choices. Just like she did for me. I could be that person for her. After we did the escape room Sejeong said she needed to meet up with Gugudan for dance practice. I understood, but didn't know how to say goodbye. Sejeong must have sensed my unsure because she gave me a hug and whispered she would see me later for Busted tomorrow. I sighed happily and hugged her back before waving down a cab for her. When I got home I felt giddy, I ran around the room with Vivi she didnt understand my excitement but was happy to join in the craziness with the emotion I was holding inside. At that moment my stomach started to growl, I took Vivi out to go to the bathroom and then decided to get some food. I checked the restraunts around in my area and chose a new one that just opened yesterday. I called the restraunt ahead and told them I would need a table for one. The restraunt was highly exclusive and had a V.I.P. section on the top floor. The atmosphere was nice and elegant, with a Japanese vibe. I walked in and around the corner I saw Lee Seung Gi. Lee Seung Gi told the waiter would be eating with him tonight. **"Hyung, how are you?"** Sehun asked. Lee Seung Gi patted Sehun on the shoulder and guided him to the table. **"I'm doing well, and I finished the last episode of Vega Bond."** Lee Seung Gi said. **"Congratulations hyung, does that mean you'll be doing Busted with us next?" **Sehun asked. **"Oh yes, you'll see me in a bit."** Lee Seung Gi said. **"What's new with you?" **asked Lee Seung Gi **"Uh,...I..I finished my, newest song with Chanyeol, we'll be singing it live, and not much just focusing on Busted."** said Sehun. _"I didn't know if I should share my relashionship status, best to keep it to yourself."_ I thought. Lee Seung Gi nodded and said he's been a fan of EXO and is happy I'm taking the unintuitive of branching out on my own. Sehun was pleased to hear that. Lee Seung Gi asked what I planned to order. I forgot what I was going to get, but I decided to risk trying their special for tonight. I mostly stay away from new foods because I worry about food poisoning. Lee Seung Gi chose a soup. Lee Seung Gi said a buddy of his from the show would be on Busted. **"Who?"** I asked. Lee Seung Gi replied, **"Yook Sungjae, he'll be happy to see Sejeong again. The first time I met him he told me he was closest to Gugudan Sejeong."** Lee Seung Gi smiles **"I love match making every once in awhile."** He says. Sehun breaks his chopstick in half because of how tighthe was holding. **"Oh it must be faulty. Here let's get you another one." **Says Lee Seung Gi. Sehun takes a breath to calm himself. "Too bad she won't feel the same way Sungjae." I thought. The waiter gives me a new chopstick and another arrives with our meal. **"Oh this looks good."** Lee Seung Gi exclaims. I take a bite, but I'm quiet. Lee Seung Gi was surprised at the big portion size I got. Sehun offers hyung to eat some of his meal. **"Aren't you going to ask me about Bae Suzy?" **He sees my confusion and explains, **"Every male K-pop star has asked me about her, except you."** Lee Seung Gi asks. Sehun shrugs his shoulders, not sure what to say. _"I am seeing someone special?"_ I thought, _"No, no, just say this.."_ **"I'm too busy to be thinking about a relationship.**" Sehun replies. **"Well let me know when you want to date. I can put in a good word for you to any girl band, okay?"** Lee Seung Gi says. Sehun nods, but knows he doesn't want to look he's already found a great one.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

Dinner was great with the girls, we head back to the dorms everyone checking their emails before heading to bed, except me. Now that I have a phone it's nice to not have to worry about someone peaking over the computer while I write. I text Sehun good night before putting on my eye mask and falling asleep. The next day I get a email from Sehun, he says he hopes I had pleasant dreams. Sejeong blushes and quickly takes a shower and gets ready for the day. Her manager texts her that he's outside with the van. Sejeong heads downstairs and gets in the car. Sejeong asked what her manager did on his day off. He said he went out on a date. _"Woah so did I."_ Sejeong thought. He tells Sejeong he will call her today for another date. **"Good for you."** Sejeong says. Sejeong gets an email from Sungjae, saying he has a surprise for her since she agreed to come in his show, All the Butlers'. _"I hope it's food, I need to do a shopping list for groceries with Gugudan members."_ Gugudan doesn't shop much for food, just the necessities and female products. Sejeong arrives at the set. Sejeong says hello to everyone and the cast members and Sehun last. **"Good morning Hyung-nim."** Sejeong says. **"Good morning Sejeong-ah."** Sehun says back and looks down trying to seem aloof. The director says they will continue to lead off the exact same way. So we are dressed in the same clothes as before and taken to the hospital. On the way to the hospital, Sehun finds my hand and gives a little squeeze. I try not to react, but on the inside me heart feels like it's fluttering with bats. My immediate reaction when entering the hospital is shocked as I see a paitent jump on Jong Mins body yelling in excitment for her father tomgive her a piggyback ride. Sehun starts to chuckle, luckily a nurse comes out and tells the paitent to go away or she will get a shot so she will calm down. Yoo Jae suk introduces us to the nurse and begins asking her if she knew the former paitent C. The nurse said he was under her care while he was here. The nurse shows us the room he stayed in and other paitents he interacted with. One was in the music room the other was in a dining area. We split up again as I head toward the music room I am surprised to see a member of the genius detective playing the piano. We find out that he no longer speaks except for using his music to communicate. The detectives find patients who communicated in their own language speaking backwards. Sejeong and Sehun made lots of breakthroughs at the hospital, it was probably the practice from yesterdays escape room the two did, but will never admit it. The Busted members find clues about a woman named Stephanie Lee, whom C became enamored with and was waiting for her at Stephanie's office. The Busted team members head out to Stephanie's home, the door is unlocked but we head in together. Unnie Min Young finds a ladder by the door and chooses to climb it. The shoes Sejeong is wearing makes it slippery whilst climbing as Min Young calls us to hurry. Sehun rests his hand on my back as I climb up to keep me from falling back. When Sejeong sees what has Min Young so shocked, **"C's been killed!" **While Busted members are assessing the situation, in comes the owner Stephanie Lee. Stephanie begins to accuse us of killing C, we deny it as we just arrived 10 minutes ago. Stephanie claims she just arrived from the airport and saw a car parked in the driveway and came upstairs. Sejeong checks her luggage and the time stamped on the bag. It said 10 A.M. from Inchon. Stephanie explains to us, she is a crime investigator and checks C's body, It appears C was dead 4 to 6 hours ago and must have known the person, and it was done by one person. She tells Busted members Stephanie used to visit him to learn methods killer used, but her last visit didn't go so well after C said he was visited by someone else recently. The next day C showed signs of paranoia. _"He must have known someone was coming for him, but why?"_ Sejeong thought I check his arm and find another QR code. Sehun uses his phone to do a scan and a video is downloaded. We watch the scene unfold it looks like K is stabbing someone in the video, in the video we notice someone has a burn or scar on his hand. Stephanie says she will need to call the police and consents to us checking her house for clues C might have left behind. Sejeong finds a phone and the hospital gown C wore. Sejeong and Ahn Jae-wook look through the text messages from C. In one message Lee Yu-jin is mentioned and there is a picture of the man. The other is a message from a Tae hang-ho. We agree to split up and check their alibi's and any more clues we can find.

_**SEHUN POV **_

Sejeong, Yoo Jae suk, and I arrive at a general store, inside is a husky man spraying his flowers. **"Hello,"** says Sejeong. The man introduces himself as Tae hang-ho and if he wants answers to our questions we need to give him 10,000 dollars. Yoo Jae suk begins to get annoyed with Tae hang-ho and argues back and forth. Sejeong and I look everywhere else but Yoo Jae suk after Tae hang-ho says he needs money. Sehun tries to keep the two apart from starting a fight. Sejeong says, **"This might not work, but um..." **_"Oh God I can't look"_ when I see Sejeong start to struggle saying the one word that's hard for her to say. Sehun turns his head and holds his breath to keep from laughing. **"O-Oppa."** Sejeong stutters **"MONEY!"** Tae hang-ho says, as he isn't suade by her aegyo voice. **"Don't be stingy" **whines Sejeong **"What is she doing?"** Tae hang-ho says shocked by her behavior. Yoo Jae suk asks if there is anyway for him to answer our questions without paying. **"A bet." **Tae hang-ho says. We agree to his terms after he shows us the game we need to bet on, after Tae hang-ho sees Yoo Jae Suk's watch. Sehun nods, **"Hyung."** Sejeong adds **"You trust us right?" **Yoo Jae suk is reluctant, but agrees. The game Tae hang-ho chooses is Jegi. It's like hacky sack but with bingo. **"Why don't we just trade you the watch instead?"** Sehun suggests **"Good idea."** Sejeong agrees. **"Yah Sejeong!"** Eclaims Yoo Jae Suk. **"We need the information."** Sejeong reminds him. **"Oh this Se-Se duo is killing me!"** Yoo Jae suk complains **"Se-Se duo?"** Tae hang-ho asks **"Sehun and Se-jeong."** Explains Yoo Jae suk **"Se-Se silly."** Tae hang-ho says. Sejeong and I lean back and laugh it off. _"Not bad, I like the nickname."_ I glance to Sejeong. She grins and comes over to me. She admits she's not good at this game to me. I suggest starting with the easy numbers to get practice for her. It isn't long before we win the game. Tae hang-ho says he knew C as a client about 2 months ago. We leave to meet up with thr other half when, Sehun receives a call from Stephanie. She explains she had the video analyzed by a detective we know. In the video there is a mirrow and when the video was zoomed in it shows C killing the scientist, and not K. Also the detective said there has been another murder by the overpass tunnel in Panju possibly connected to our murders. We needed to be there, I replied the information back to Yoo Jae suk and Sejeong. Yoo Jae suk agreed we needed to go to the tunnel and see if there's any clues that tie in to someone killing C and K. I sent Sejeong the address Stephanie sent me so she could forward it to Min Young. We arrived shortly and saw sargent Kim Min Jae. The sergeant gives us permission to examine the body. Sure enough it's our mystery burned scar man, with a knife to the chest just like the others. Yoo Jae suk says to check for a QR code and Sejeong and I do. My thumb brushes hers and Sejeong strokes over mine careful not to rub off the stamp code of the victim's arm. However when Sehun goes to scan the code with his phone, it won't work. The code was damaged by a scratch wound. Yoo Jae suk finds the scared man's phone in his last message before he died he was telling someone the scientist had a son. We had already solved the daughter's death in season 1, but it appears the son has taken revenge for their deaths.

AUTHOR'S NOTE-*Heads up I'm on vacation with my brother and cousin. I won't be back until the 6th of January. Have a happy New Year*


	23. Unsolved Problems part 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1ed931ce132d299aa784bd66766519e0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SEJEONG POV /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="75ab861468eea68bf806decd6006775c"It had been 6 days after dating Sehun, that I was comfortable asking Sehun to run lines with me for my drama,u style="box-sizing: border-box;" I Wanna Hear Your Song/u. Before that, it was my manager and I or sometimes Sejeong would ask Mina or another Gugudan member to play as a male or another character role. Sehun admitted he would prefer she not practice kissing scenes with anyone else but Sehun and he also wasn't going to watch the show now that we were dating. Sejeong said she understood from a girlfriend's point of view, and wouldn't want to see him doing a love scene anymore. We were beginning to invest our emotions little by little each day we were together and sometimes talking on the phone late nights, when too busy to go out together. Sehun would be nervous when we missed going out, but I chose this career and now chose to date him. Sejeong knew what she was getting into and was willing to make it work. Sehun believed in being faithful to her and I to him. Sometimes we just sent food to each other from delievery places, our favorite snacks we'd send each other always reminded the other we were thinking out the other half. He liked giving gifts to show his affection, I liked skinship. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b223442494fc541a86511778bee061ec"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SEHUN POV /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26176044cd30858eaadabf89f67acfb6"I didn't have much experience dating, but if I was supposed to always feel this happy, I must be doing something right. I found out after shopping with her one early morning, Sejeong liked gifts that were useful for her, not dolls, jewlery, flowers or things she couldn't use. She got more use from fun socks, snacks, sunglasses, perfume, and...more food. When she asked me to practice lines with her for her show I was floored, but then was reminded someone else would be doing this scene later, I made sure she remembered my version was better than another actor's. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*wink wink* /emSejeong assured me she really hung out with T-ara's Jiyeon while on set. Sejeong wanted help setting up an Instagram account, after she got the approval from Jellyfish corp. Sometimes Sehun would send her picture of places he would be at and say span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""thinking of you"/span or a food place and order one of her favorite dishes and text her, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""wish I could share this with you, but I guess I will have to eat the whole thing."/span The other band members, EXO, seemed to notice my mood swings when I missed Sejeong and when I got a delivery from her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9775b5c108e3eb85d491d6bc21652147"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SEJEONG POV /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fd2c0aa9655448429daba53dc5cc2ced"While on set I'd send him pictures of Jiyeon and I hanging out or pictures of photoshopped images of me or him looming silly. I decided to see if fans liked the idea of Se-Se couple, and well it's apparently already been rooting for since season 1. I read stories, watched video clips and saw pictures of the two of us together...Sejeong didn't know if she should share the news she saw, but decided against no it wasn't necessary. Sejeong knew she needed to sleep, the next morning BUSTED cast members were asked to come in early for the show. The next morning Sehun texted her he wished he could pick her up with a car and drive them both their, but the two wasn't willing to take chances on the public catching them. She texted back good morning, with a smiley face, a kiss, and hugs emojis. She brushed her hair on the way to the set. Sejeong didn't even have time to make herself breakfast. As soon as she arrived on set she said hello to the director and the other cast members saving sehun for last. When no one was looking, she slid her hand into Sehun's hand and lifted it to her lips. He smiled big looking into her eyes. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Having a good morning?"/span Sehun asked quietly. Sejeong pouted, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""I didn't have time to grab some breakfast."/span She said. Sehun smirked and used his other hand to pull out a cereal bar from his coat pocket for her to style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "Really?" /spanShe asked. Sehun nodded, he grabbed an extra for her in case she got hungryem style="box-sizing: border-box;". "Gesh it's like we are married, wait where did that thought come from?" /emSejeong unwrapped the bar and started munching away. Sehun asked her if she knows anything about this episode they were filming. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""When do I ever know what's going on?"/span She chuckled. Sehun replied span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Well I have on good info that BTOB fans were waiting outside the set in parking lots." /spanSejeong stopped eating,span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "What did you say, I thought for a second you said BTOB fans were here."/span Said Sejeong. Sehun looks over her head and pulls her closer to him using her style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "Because I did."/span Whispered Sehun looking in her eyes. Sejeong glances back and then shrugs. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Maybe a commercial?" /spanSejeong says but stops and then a thought comes into her mind. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Sejeong I'm going to be a guest on Busted 2 -Yook Sungjae"/em span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Oppa! I know, I remember, I know why!"/span Excitedly Sejeong gasped out. Sehun waited for her to style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "Hyung Yook Sungjae is going to be a guest today!"/span She said. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""How do you know this?"/span Sehun asked. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""After I left L.A, he emailed me saying he would be on the show if he was lucky and fit in with his schedule."/span Sejeong said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="38d29b892fa75dcd71081a0a3397a161"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SEHUN POV /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="075781ab939cc4433a0874cfa51a8101"I knew my reaction wasn't the best, but what did she expect I didn't know Yook Sungjae personally, I'm sure he's a good guy and I know I shouldn't be jealous he's her friend and they've never dated. We shared with each other our past ex's. She only dated in high school once and I only dated once. We were both honest to each other and didnt keep style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "Why didn't you tell me this before?"/span I asked trying to not sound upset. Sejeong put a bite size of the cereal bar in my style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "It wasn't a sure thing to happen,"/span she explains, but smiles like Sejeong caught me doing something. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""You're jealous of a friend Hyung?"/span Sejeong asked. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Me? Jealous? Pffff. No..." /spanSehun says We hear the director call for us and Sejeong drops my hand so she can skip away, but not without looking over her shoulder. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Let's go then."/span She calls out. Sehun pets outa frustrated sigh and squares his shoulders, as if he's going into the lion den, and walks after her on set./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="075781ab939cc4433a0874cfa51a8101"*Short chapt.*/p 


	24. Tensions

_**SEHUN POV **_

As the cast gathered around a small club house, with a barista style setting. Yoo Jae suk informed the group we still needed find a temporary replacement for Lee Kwang Soo, he asked Nonna Min Young and Sejeong if anyone has applied, but no one had. [These were the lines the director gave the cast to say, but soon we would meet a guest to join us.] After Sejeong and Sehun figured out who the guest was Sehun texted EXO and his brother to see from their point of view if a girlfriend should still be able to see a male friend. Half said YES, the other half said NO, and one sent a sushi emoji._ "Well that didn't help."_ Sehun thought. Sehun realized he was just going to have to be cool. "Besides Yook Sungjae was only here for the day and Sejeong and I had a date tonight." Sehun thought. Just then a package arrived for them. Inside were papers with messages on them one read about a literature competition. Yook Sungjae stolled down the steps taking each one confidently, with his hands in his pockets. **"Hello, is this the detectives office?"** Sungjae asked with a slight bow. Yoo Jae suk seemed flustered, Sejeong sat up straighter and grinned. **"What's that look for Sejeong?" **asked Kim Jong Min **"He's my type."** She teased back. Noona Min Young glanced over in my direction and seemed shocked, I wouldn't put it past her to say she didn't know Sejeong and I were dating._ "I know what you're doing Sejeong. Please don't tease me."_ I laugh it off like it's a joke. **"Don't worry about my deduction skills."** Yook Sungjae says giving off a pompous vibe for the character he needs to be today. _"Really Sejeong that's your friend?"_ **"I won't pass over a single line."** Sungjae says confidently. Sejeong appeared to try and not smirk and replies back, **"However that may be, it's difficult to get into our detective agency."** Yoo Jae suk comes up with an idea as Sejeong hands over the letters to Yoo Jae suk, as a test run or application he must solve the letters we just received not to long ago. Sungjae agrees and accepts the letters, but I was not expecting Sungjae's adlib to take Yoo Jae suk seat. I was starting to see what Sejeong liked about him. Sejeong and Sungjae were shy at first, but when around friends Sejeong's silly behavior liked to make an appearance. Sejeong said, sometimes her Oppa and her would try and compete with each other while in their town to see how much the two could get away with being silly, without breaking chracter or being caught by their Omma. Sehun stood up to offer his seat for Yoo Jae Suk so he could sit in between Sejeong and Sungjae. Jae Suk made a joke and saying I should beat up Sungjae for taking his seat. I felt foolish and sat back down and Jae Suk sat near Sejeong. _"Damn."_ Jae Suk received a phone call saying we needed to meet up at a place Sungjae mentioned from the letters, what are the chances they both say the same place_. "You know what they say about coincidence, there's problably more to this."_ Sungjae asked if he was in the group, both Sejeong, Min Young and Yook jae suk said no at the same time. **"Intern Yoo Sungjae, watch and learn from a profeasional." **

_**SEJEONG POV **_

We arrived at Changgyeonggung palace, it was such a nice day, the fall colors were beautiful and I wish to have a picnic. Sehun read my mind and said **"We should have brought gimpap."** Ha, Sunjae was getting picked on after stealing Jae Suk chair. I glanced at Sehun, his arms were crossed over his chest, like an angry toddler, but was hiding a smirk while Yoo Jae suk teased Sungjae. _"Boys" _Busted members were split up with the messages from that morning. Sejeong and Sungjae were partnered up and she could tell Sehun wasn't pleased, but tried to stay positive for her sake. I wasn't long before Sungjae and Sejeong found a mist spray and showed the findings to the other group members, each one found their own mist spray and sprayed the paper message letters. Min Young found hers to be different, but needed the other letters to spell out their final clue. Sehun called out **"SEJEONG-AH" **and walked over to me. **"Is that Sehun calling for you?" **asked Sungjae. I smile and call **"Did you find something?" **I holler back. Unnie Min Young took all the letters together it was trying to spell out something, I couldn't figure it out, but Sehun said **"Gwancheondae" **the floor plans lead to Gwancheondae. **"Gwancheondae exists!"** Sejeong says while looking it up on her phone. We found the floor plans, however we were switched out by the possible phantom theif. Discouraged with not finding much, the next step was to meet up with our employer Ji-seyon, we needed more information about this jewel. Luck was on our side she gave us more information after we met up with her, she claims this family jewel was and heirloom that dates back to the great king, the jewel is a set of eyes one blue one green. Unfortunately it was taken away by a greedy corporate man. It is said he hides the jewels in two separate places in a secured houses. Busted members needed to split up again. I wanted to catch up with Sungjae on the drive. I whispered to Sungjae, **"What do you think of the detective work." **Sejeong asked. **"I thought since I do so well with the Escape Rooms I would do better."** Sungjae admitted. I nod as we make our way to the car, Yoo Jae suk needed to use the restroom, and we waited in the car. **"It does have a different feel to it and in this we have more ground to cover."** Sejeong agreed. **"So who did you go with to the escape room?"** Sungjae asked. **"A co-worker."** Sejeong replied trying to hide her smile by looking out at the window. **"Is Peniel coming back from visiting his family in Chicago?"** Sejeong asked, trying to change the subject. Sungjae looked at her suspiciously, **"Yes next week."** Sungjae replied **"The show is going great, most of us have seen the show, well when we heard you were doing a kissing scene." **Sungjae teased. **"TtssskK." **Sejeong side glared at him. Sungjae looked out at the window and asked, **"Does 'HE' treat you well?"** Sejeong was shocked and wanted to deny his accusation, but answered honestly, **"Everyday, and it's still new."** Sejeong said. Sungjae nodded and then looked in her eyes. **"Good" **Sejeong had a feeling Sungjae might like her, but wasn't sure if it was because they were friends for so long, that he ended up in the friend zone because the two were nervous to ruin their friendship if things didn't work out. Sunjae dated women on and off, but always talked to her and Peniel about everything, at some point she became someone who mattered to him. **"I'm not saying goodbye hyung."** Sejeong said. **"Nothings changed I'm still here."** Sejeong said. **"I feels like you're being taken from me."** Sungjae confessed. **"Yah I'm not a toy..." "You know what I mean Sejeong." **Sungjae interrupts in a mono tone voice, while looking down at his shoes. **"Email me when Peniel gets back from the states and we can all do somehing togethet, like bowling ot something you and Peniel decide."** Sejeong suggested Sungjae sighs, but agrees. Just then Yoo Jae Suk comes back, starts the car and we begin our way to one of the houses Ji Seyon gave us directions to.


	25. Nothing is as it Seems

_**SEHUN POV **_

Sehun didn't want to be split up again, but he trusted Sejeong. Noona gave me a smile, she whispered, **"Dont worry."** I tried to play it off, like I didn't know what she was talking about, she raised her brow and she gave me a look, as if to say, do I look stupid? Sehun sighs and nods okay. Our half of Busted members get going, until we arrive at a secured house. Inside the house has drones with cameras on them shining green lasers down, according to our employer Ji Seyon gave us information the drones would set off an alam if you were spotted on camera, which meant we either become a secret agent or have an invisibility cloak. Keys would be scattered about on the floor, we just needed the right one to unlock a door. After 2 minutes of crawling, rolling, somersault, and crouching walking around a play set Sehun felt ridiculous. Noona Min Young was doing the same thing I was, but Min Young looked like she was having more success finding keys. We tried all the keys that were in plain sight, there must be another one around here. A little red box on a table caught Sehun's eye, he shook the box and opened it to find a key. **"It's here, we got it."** Sehun turned the key in the lock, it opened the door, leading to an underground room. _"What's with the cat paintings?"_ I thought **"Sehun, there's one with an odd eye." **Noona Min Young says. She flips over the painting and finds the written words kkodoorami. Min Young looks in a design book with mandala designs on the front, it's a sure thing because in the book has a picture of the odd eye jewel. Off to the left there was a virtual game room, in the game there's a button I must push to open another door, _ "why zombies?"_ The game started right away, zombies were attacking me, while I shot the other ones near a crank and lever, Thank goodness it didn't take long, after Sehun killed all the zombies and clicked the button in the game and lowered the bridge. It opened a book case secret passage. He quickly took off the virtual game gear when hyung Kim yelled I had opened the door. however my sense of reality messed with my balance and I almost tripped. The secret door lead to the jewels. We needed a passcode to unlock the clear box with more lazers guarding it. Turns out after Min Young remembered the gems would alternate in both houses we were investigating. Sejeong's team had our clues we needed for thr passcodes and we had the paascodes they needed. With this information the team was successful. The Odd eye looked really expensive with the saphire and emerald gem. _"Good thing Sejeong isn't vain for precious stones."_ Yoo Jae Suk said we needed to meet at L7 hotel and the rightful owner can get her family heirloom.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

Sejeong's team got there after the other team, Sehun saw Yoo Jae Suk car pull up. Ahn Jae-wook and Yoo Jae suk wanted to see the gems first before heading inside, **"Hyung what if Ji Se yeon is the phantom thief?"** Sehun asked Yoo Jae Suk, Sejeong and Min Young agreed Sehun had a point. "If she is the theif, which we don't have any evidence to suggest that, let's split the cash evenly." Said Yoo Jae Suk. **"2 million each?" **Suggested Sejeong. Sehun chuckled and walked behind me inside, He leaned down to whisper and ask, **"Why is Yook Sungjae shirt wet?"** She snorted, **"Babo got confident pressing buttons."** Sejeong said softly. **"I'll explain later at dinner."** Sejeong said seeing Sehun's confused face. As usual Yoo Jae Suk was quick to MC and brag to the owner how easily we got the gems to our client Se Yeon. Yoo Jae Suk completely forgot about what we talked about earlier. _"Did we not just agree she could be a susspect?"_ Yoo Jae Suk hands over the heirloom, but from behind I hear a door open, it's a guard we saw earlier, he was holding a gun and pointing it at Sejeong and then the others, I knew this was fake, but it didn't seem right, he didn't behave like a thief. The guard took the heirloom from Se Yeon, **"Wait a second you're the phantom thief?"** Asked Yoo Jae Suk **"It is flattering, but I'm not the thief,...he is."** Said the guard pointing his gun in Yook Sungjae direction._ "No Hyung."_ I thought. The guard hands Yook Sungjae ropes to tie up Se Yeon and Yook Jae Suk. When Sungjae pulls out his gun, I am mad, he won't even look me in the eye. Sehun comes to stand by me as Sungjae is getting ready to take our cliet and team member hostage. **"What should we do?"** I think aloud. He tells us not to follow him. **"Are we really going to let them take Yoo Jae Suk?"** Said Sejeong. Min Young agreed, then we took off to save our friend. We took the stairs hoping to beat them in the elevator. Min Young was ahead of me and Sehun nwas behind me, Ahn Jae-wook was behind Sehun and Jong Min was far behind, **"Jong Min hurry up."** Said Ahn Jae-wook. **"These stairs make me dizzy, I can't go to fast."** Replied Jong Min. As we were going down, Sejeong almost tripped, but Sehun steadied her, **"Thanks Oppa." "Careful Sejeong."** Replied Sehun. She was too determined to save Yoo Jae Suk, Se Yeon, and catch Yook Sungjae.

_**SEHUN POV **_

Our team just missed them, I saw Sejeong was disappointed in herself, "Don't worry, we will get them." Sehun whispered to Sejeong, Min Young agreed. A man confronted us and asked if we were the ones who stole the ODD EYE, _"oh shoot" _Ahn Jae-wook spoke up, **"We don't have it, do you have a GPS tracker on the gems?" "Yes?"** said the man. "If you dont believe us, check your tracker the gems will be on the move," said Jae-Wook _"quick thinking there hyung."_ **"Let us track it too,"** suggested Noona Min Young. We were behind after that, but I was driving and I knew this city short cuts to get closer, unfortunately rush hour hit us. Min Young noticed the car had stopped near the subway station, **"they're at the subway." **Min Young showed Sehun. We get to the parking lot of the Subway, we checked the GPS the gems were close by. Sejeong spotted our car they stole and goes after it. **"They're gone." **Sejeong says **"check the GPS again," **suggests Jong Min **"They're heading to the park, hurry lets go." **Min Young says. Sejeong and I run a head, in the car Sejeong says, "**They switched cars on us."** Sehun looked at Sejeong in the rear view mirror, **"When I find him, I will smack him on the head,"** says Sehun. Our group arrived at the park, "where could he be?" A minute later we spotted a group of men in black, they noticed us too, I overheard one guy say "grab those 5." Sejeong and I take off into a full run, Sejeong went one way and I went the other, I heard Sejeong scream and it made me stop. It gave two men the advantage to catch me. Two guys escorted each of us to a Broker, who we saw in season 1. The broker said just talked to a grasshopper looking guy and they did an exchange, during the exchange he said a group of 5 people may look for him, Jae Suk asked that the broker give them directions, but for a price. _"What was the price?"_ the problem is he doesn't know the combination to open the briefcase. If we wanted information from him we needed to solve the combination. The broker pulled out a briefcase onthe top of the briefcase it had 2 question marks in the middle of a rotary dial phone shape. [I seriously don't know what this shape is.]

_**SEJEONG POV **_

Sejeong took out a pen and pad and began working out the arithmetic formula. The broker said if you cant open the case, pay with your bodies, aka take the punches. **"Wait I'm almost finished."** Said Sejeong, If I did this correctly it's **"1 1 1 5"** She says outloud. **"Why, explain?"** Jong Min said astounded **"That's it."** Said Sehun **"Debak" **Ahn Jae-wook and Jong Min said. Min Young patted me on the head, Sehun gave me a high five and a big grin, it made me smile. **"Wow, I am amazed, I must bow to you," **said the broker. **"No, no, no, please just the information, we are in a hurry," **replies Sejeong. **"Ah yes, the grasshopper said he was headed to a general store in Hopjeong.**" The broker answered. **"Hopjeong, Sejeong the one where the man wanted 10,000 money." **Sehun points to Sejeong. Sejeong gasps remembering the place. **"Tae hang-ho."** The Broker told the men to let us pass so that we may leave. **"Tae hang-ho, store is an intersection for crime,"** said Sejeong. Sehun agreed, **"He told us to call him if we had any questions or needed anything." "That's Right." **Sejeong replied **"Ah do you think the phantom thief used Tae hang-ho to get the information about the security on the ODD EYE gem?"** Sehun suggested. Jong Min interrupted, **"We lost the signal. Did they find the tracker?"** "What!" Ahn Jae-wook says. **"The last place the signal read was in Hopjeong, so let's go to the general store." **Sehun suggests. **"Okay." **Sejeong answers and the members agree. Shortly as we arrive at the store we notice only one car. **"Let's go inside."** Jong-Min says. Yoo Jae Suk is tied sitting on a crate and complaining to Tae hang-ho that no one carries around 10,000 money. **"Hyung."** Says Sehun. Tae hang-ho spots Sehun and Sejeong **"Oh long time no see. It's the Se-Se duo."** They both smiled and said hello. **"I feel so embarrassed and foolish,"** whined Yoo Jae Suk "What happened to Ji Se yeon?" Asked Jong-Min and Min Young. **"She was on his side the whole time,"** groaned Yoo Jae Suk. Sehun and I glance at each other. **"Yook Sungjae said thank you for being stupid, not careful. Oh I got played."** Whined Yoo Jae Suk **"Hyung we voiced our concerns and you ignored them."** Commented Sehun **"Correct,"** Said Sejeong. Tae hang-ho interrupts us, **"Don't feel bad about the ODD EYE, it went to it's rightful owner." "What, how can that be?"** Said Yoo Jae Suk **"It was passed down in the Yook family for many generations, but Jin se yeon's family took over the Yook business. The two family's fought, however adminst that, the son and daughter of the two family's fell in love. Jin se yeon simply gave the heirloom back to Yook Sungjae."** Tae hang-ho explains **"Among the wine bottles in the safe house had a date of 1995 and another 1993, one must be dedicated to Yook Sungjae."** Said Sejeong. **"It's romantic,"** said Jong-Min

**CUT! **-Director


	26. Rated M for Mature

_**SEJEONG POV **_

After shooting episode 3 of BUSTED, Sehun called his manager and told him to take the night off, Sejeong and Sehun were going out on a date. The two had been so busy with their band members, photo shoots, and working on their music, they didn't have much chance to spend together. Their calls were to each other were treasured and precious, tonight was about them, however something was hanging over Sejeong and Sehun, an unspoken question that needed to come out. Sehun and Sejeong shared a ride as her manager drove them to an old Omma and Appa restraunt, it was late and no one would be a bother, the restraunt wasn't well known and not likely to see any other young couples that would notice these two. The manager drove away and told her to text him when she was ready to be picked up. Sejeong suggested he go home and the two could get a cab, they didn't know how long they'd be. Sehun held the door open for her, a samchon greeted the two and told them to pick out a seat. A ajumma gave gave them a menu and said take your time. Sejeong got up from her chair and sat near Sehun. She didn't like the distance and needed his warmth and comfort right now. Sehun opened his jacket so she could be closer and slid his hand in hers. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. Sejeong didn't want to hold it in anymore, she wanted to let him know there were no need to have doubts. **"Sehun..."**_ "you can do this."_ **"...It's just going to be you and I and I'm happy,"** Sejeong said softly. Sehun turned to look her in the eye, when she met his gaze, Sehun leaned his forehead on hers and closed his eyes and sighed in relief. Sejeong saw a tear coming down his eye, she wiped it away with her thumb and gently gave him a kiss on his nose. Sehun gave her a hug and Sejeong returned his hug even tighter smiled peacefully.

_**SEHUN POV **_

When my fierce fighter said those words, a cloud and weight was lifted off my shoulders, I thought because she had been friends for so long with Yook Sungjae, their bond would be enough to give her doubt and leave me. I should have never listened to those insecurities. I just wanted to hold this moment forever, I saw ajumma come over, however she noticed our embrace and turned around to give us a moment. **"I..I..don't want you to leave." **I mumbled. Sejeong paused _"Wait that's not how I meant it to sound."_ **"I mean-"** Sehun **"Okay-" **Sejeong said at the same time. **"Wait what,"** asked Sehun. Sejeong seemed to blush, and look down to adjust her rings on her hand **"I don't want you leave you too."** Sehun was in shock, he just blinked with his mouth open. Sejeong poured them both water and and put a staw in their cups. Next she put the cup of water with the straw in his mouth and closed his bottom jaw with her 2 fingers and Sehun began to drink the water. He seemed to come out of it. He called out to Ajumma to pay for the check. **"Wait Sehun, we haven't eaten yet." **said Sejeong. **"I'll buy you a chocolate and strawberry cake," **said Sehun **"Let's go..." "hurry,"** he said grabbing his jacket and putting it on her and grabbing her jacket and putting it on him. He didn't notice his mistake and quickly grabbed her hand after leaving a 20$ on the table when all they had was water. Sehun was out the door in seconds hailing a cab. _***5 minutes later***_Sehun and Sejeong hadn't spoken on the way there, too busy giving soft kisses. The Sejeong gave the cab driver money, Sehun wasn't going to argue with her about paying at this point. Hand in hand as Sehun guided her to his hotel room. He realized his hotel key card was in his jacket which happened to be on her, she handed him the card key. Once inside the two dropped their items on the floor. His brown eyes stared into Sejeong's, giving her a chance to stop what they were doing, Sejeong took hold of his hand and walked backwards to the bed, when Sejeong felt the bed behind her knees she sat down slowly. Sehun moved his body and towered over her as Sejeong laid on her back. Sehun could see in her eyes she was nervous, but looked for any signs on her face for uncertainty and found none. He leaned down to her lips and kissed her softly, as if trying to memorize the feel of her soft lips. Sejeong lightly touched his clothed chest moving her hands up his shoulders and brushed the tips of her fingers to stroke the back of his hair. Sehuns caged her body with his strong arms as his mouth moved to her neck and then light kisses on her face and then back again slowly towards the top of her breasts. Sehun watched carefully at her reactions as she gasped in delight and her eyes fluttered. Sejeong cupped his face to bring him back to her lips with more passion and he returned with vigor emotion. She softly let out a moan as her legs opened up more for him to rest his lower half on her. Sehun let her set the pace for now, their lips tangled for dominance, Sehuns hand softly drifted over her breasts which made Sejeong sigh, he wasted no time off pulling the shirt over her head, she unbuttoned his shirt quickly. He would lean down and kiss and lick her neck as she ran her fingers down his abs to his pants. Sejeong put her fingers in the belt loops and pulled his body closer to hers. She liked the weight of him on her body, it made her feel not cold and felt secured. Sehun recaptured her attention when his hands went to unbuckle her bra, watching again for any sign of distress, but only found her lustful gaze right back at him. _"How did I ever get so blessed with her?"_

_**SEJEONG POV **_

She had goosebumps on her skin as he slid her bra off. Sejeong put her head down crossing her arms over her chest. **"No don't hide, you're beautiful and MINE." **Sehun said to with conviction in his voice and eyes. Sehun brushed his forhead with hers and sighed wanting to remember every detail about tonight. Sejeong tilted her chin forward to kiss his lips again, his fingers slid over her rib cage up over her breasts, cuping them in his hand while the other supported his body over her. Sejeong grew confidence she hadn't before when she felt Sehun's bulge on her inner thigh. Sejeong had never done this, as her hand brushed over the top of his pants where the bulge was more prominent. Sehun let out a groan and grabbed her hands and placed them over the top of her head, **"Later,"** Sehun hissed out. It had become their promised word when they needed to be focussed on other tasks. Sehun went back to her breasts and suckled and pinched with his mouth. **"Gah, Sehun."** Sejeong cried out and began to twist her legs together to look for a friction she couod not meet. Sehun watched her face as he trailed kisses down her belly. He let go of her hands and made sure she kept them there. When Sehun rubbed his chin against her clothed mound. **"Se-Sehun, please"** She cried out and her hands shot to his hair to hold him there. Sehun's hands unzipped her skirt, and she sat up to undo his buckled pants and zipper. The two stepped out of their clothing only underwear was left on. Sejeong and Sehun examined each other, both were fit from their running and dancing days. Sejeong realized how serious this was, _"It's really happening,"_ She thought. Sehun took a step closer her as he guided her back to the bed crawling in a predatory way until her back met the pillows. Sejeong looked down and caught a glance at his bulge, it seemed twice as big as it was before. _"How does that fit?" _She pondered. Sehun noticed where her eyes were trained and grinned, EXO members were envious of his manhood, Baek even said he would switch bodies with Sehun on live television. Sejeong bit her lip, in nervousness and excitement, Sehun leaned down and kissed her again as to ease her mind; now putting full weight on her they sighed with the warmth from both their bodies gave each other. Sejeong traced her fingers down his side and Sehun let out a chuckle. **"I'm sorry, just ticklish."** Sehun said smiling. Sejeong smiled back and they continued kissing and petting each other softly, but their lust grew as the two began to find a grinding rhythm on ther pelvics. A need they thirsted. Sehun retracted his lips from her mouth, slowly his hand slid down to her panties, his finger tested her sweet waters and found it drenched. Sejeong tried to hide her moan, as their gazes interlocked and gave him a nod to the unspoken question. Sehun pulled off her panties and threw them over his shoulder and began to rid himself of his boxer briefs. Sejeong pulled back to place her head on the pillow as Sehun placed his elbows on the side of her head aligning himself with his body to her wet mound and lowering his weight to her. Sehun eyes never lost hers and he whispered **"I love you."** Sejeong responded back **"I love you."** Sehun snapped his hips against hers and staying nestled inside her warm tight heaven. Sehun held his breath waiting for her to adjust. Sejeong took a couple of breaths and tried to relax, Sejeong had a tear slid out, and was kissed away by Sehun. Sejeong wrapped her arms around his shoulder blades kissing him to take her mind off the slight pain, which he gave back fiercely. Sejeong stopped and moved her body against his and hisses a **"yes."** It was all Sehun needed to move with slow sure strokes into her, her moans drove him crazy, but he wanted this to be about her and take his time to treasure and worship her body. Sejeong's hands slid down his back and cupped his butt cheeks to pull harder towards her. Sehun picked up speed and the two found rhythm again. The grunts coming from Sehun made her happy, his needs and hers were met with every thrust, kiss, licks and palming they gave to each other. Soon Sejeong felt a high, her breath was coming in short pants, **"More Please Sehun!"** She cried out. Sehun gave to her request placing her legs around him He snapped his hips harder with sharp precision as he hit a spot that made her sees stars. Sejeong walls fluttered tightly around his manhood. Sehun called out her name as the two came together in utter bliss. Sehun didn't pull out right away, he waited until her walls stopped fluttering and gave her slow strokes during their high. Sejeong gripped his neck and pulled him to her and kissed him soundly with a loving hug. **"Thank you,"** she whispered. Sehun growled and kissed her hard as he slid out of her. Sehun left into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth and cleaned her and himself before climbing back in the bed to spoon behind her. He kissed her serveral times on the cheek and neck and held her tightly through the night.

_***Sorry if this was not your cup of tea, but if it was please be sure to share, comment and like.* **_


	27. A New Day

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f28843fbd9ccdc546334c0e4a13b1caa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SEHUN POV/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8ea1dbe66508daead07be5bcbfd2ef6c"The next morning I awoke to an alarm, 6 AM, he slapped the snooze button, and rolled over to the other side with a smile, but found an empty cold bed. I sat up quickly in a panic, wondering where Sejeong was, em style="box-sizing: border-box;""did she regret last night?" /emSehun put his head in his hands and grabbed his hair in frustration. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Oh Good you're awake," /spanSejeong said softly coming out of the bathroom. Sehun lifted his head so fast he almost gave himself whiplash, but there she was in all her glory except for his shirt that was slightly big on style="box-sizing: border-box;" "She didn't leave, she stayed!"/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "I just ordered room ser-"/span Sejeong was cut off because Sehun grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Good morning."/span Sehun said as he pulled back with a style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "H-hello"/span Sejeong gasped out, but a small blush appeared on her face, as she was straddling him and realized Sehun was still without clothes under his sheet and someone had morning wood. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1ed931ce132d299aa784bd66766519e0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SEJEONG POV /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7d22e6c23f8df3d9570a5684f3c4f028"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Snap out of it Sejeong, don't just stare at him like a meal."/em When she thought of that her stomach cued her what she was saying before being kissed senseless. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Hungry?" /spanAsked Sehun. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""I ordered room service for us. I didn't know what you'd like so I got eggs, fruit, and toast." /spanSehun nodded, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Thank you," /spansaid Sehun. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Oh It was nothing."/span She said span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""No not just the food..,"/span replied Sehunspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "..I mean staying with me instead of leaving." /spanHe added. Sejeong smiled and responded by lowering her head to give him a kiss and then fixed his bed head with her fingers. A knock came at the door, Sejeong went to get the food since she was more dressed then he was. She handed the woman a tip at the door, thankful the older woman did not come into the room. Two plates one hers and his, while Sehun used the bathroom, she set the table and checked her phone and email. Her mom sent her a message, saying don't work too hard and let Sejeong know she had some side dishes she was sending Gugudan. Sehun came up from behind her and gave her a back hug. She noticed he had put a robe on, Sejeong was thankful otherwise she doubted she'd be able to concentrate on eating. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b223442494fc541a86511778bee061ec"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SEHUN POV /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9ed07823d7b2182d95b2be3ea11b875e"Sejeong looked delectable in his shirt, not sure why, but a feeling of pride renewed in him. Sehun noticed she had picked up their clothes that were thrown on the floor from last night and had folded them on a chair. Sejeong opened some jam and spread it on her toast and then let out a moan when she took a bite. Sehun had just started eating his eggs, and stopped mid chew, and glaned up at her. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Does she want to end up in bed again?" /emHe style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "Oh Hyung-nim, you have to try this jam." /spanSejeong held up her toast for him to take a sample. Sehun leaned over to take a bite, but purposely sucked on her thumb that was holding the toast up for him, he savored the taste. Sejeong gasped at his style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "Hmm, you're right it's delicious." /spanSehun said looking at her as he continued to chew the toast. She blushed and turned her eyes awayspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "One night of sex and he thinks he's a God." /spanSejeong mumbled, Sehun heard her and bellowed out a laugh. She threw a grape at his chest, because he was laughing so hard. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9775b5c108e3eb85d491d6bc21652147"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SEJEONG POV /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1b88563e4d629d1099d00c79cf44ac3c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Oppa it's raining outside,"/span she said as she finished her breakfast. Sehun cleaned up their plates and put them on the cart outside their door. Sejeong texted Hana and asking her a favor her to pick out clothes for her to wear, and then called her manager saying Hana has some clothes for Sejeong and to drop them off at this address. Sehun was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he over heard her talking to her manager. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Let's go clothes shopping,"/span He suggested. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Huh?"/span She asked since he had toothbrush in his mouth. He finished brushing his teeth and spoke again,span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "I wanna buy you something, so you can wear it to let me know you're thinking about me."/span Sehun said. Sejeong's brow raised, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Such as?" /spanSehun smirked and threw a towel at her legs, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Not whatever you are thinking." /spanSehun style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "I don't know yet, we'll see when we get there, okay?"/span Sehun suggested with puppy eyes. Sejeong smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek,span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "Joh-a" /spanu style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" *20 minutes later*/em/span/u Sehun went down to the front desk where her manager was waiting with her clothes, Sejeong's manager was surprised to find Sehun at the same hotel and retrieving her style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "Is she okay?" /spanHer manager asked. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "Yes, she's happy." /spanSehun replied. With that the manager nodded and turned to walk away, but stopped and said in a firm voice, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Take care of her, only her mom looks after her. She also worries about others too much and doesn't focus on herself." /spanThe manager didn't wait for a reply and walked away. Sehun was suspicious of the manager, maybe he acted like a father figure to the girl group, but wasn't going to linger any longer. Sejeong was just getting out of the bathroom fixing her hair when Sehun opened the door and handed her the clothes. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Thank you."/span She said with a smile and closed the door to change out of his shirt. Hana had packed her a lovely red sweater and and pants that went with the outfit along with sneakers and her essentials. (Toothbrush, hair ties, ect.) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="38d29b892fa75dcd71081a0a3397a161"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SEHUN POV /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c57c38986cbba02e7162c8d7c38abde8"While Sejeong was busy getting dressed he turned on the television to check the weather report and then the stock market. He made some calls to his clothing line, his manager updated him he was needed for a photo shoot after he finished episode 4 of BUSTED. Sejeong opened the door and came out clean and fresh, ready to do a quick shopping before heading to the Busted set with the cast. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""She looks like she's glowing." /spanSehun said aloud. Sejeong giggled as he probably did not mean to say that aloud. Sehun realized his mistake and smiled shyly. Sejeong cleaned up a little and fixed the bed with Sehun before heading out to a store. He handed her a mask and put his on along with shades. Sejeong and him kept their space a good 2 feet away from each other as they walked out the hotel. Sehun manager picked them both up, and dropped them off at a store, Sejeong found a red beret hat and tried it on, but then put it down when she saw the price. I watched carefully at items she took an interest to and had a personal shopper grab items to buy without her knowing, Sejeong wasn't the spoiled princess type and wasn't going to ask me to buy things for her. She looked at some sweaters and plaid coats that matched similar to my taste. My favorite colors are black and white, where she liked shades of blues and reds, I made note of that and added more of those colors to my wardrobe. Sejeong turned to me and suggested we find another store some other time. I held in my smirk as best I could, he knew she liked several things at the store, but didn't want me to spend money on her. Sehun nodded and suggested she fix her lipstick in the bathroom before leaving. Sejeong's eyes went wide and quickly went to the bathroom in the store. While she was away I paid for 3 items she took a liking to and had tried on. One was the beret hat, but picked 3 colors red, black and white, she found some lipstick she liked too and I bought that. I had to hide the items so I had them sent over to the hotel I was staying at, good thing this came with free shipping. I waited at the front of the store for her and we were on our way to the set. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="22049c055864049ee8c9a95afb1f6276"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SEJEONG POV /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fcd938d6f0a2ae7ae338fa738454ff8f"I thanked his manager for dropping us off. I went in first and then Sehun made another loop around the block to drop off Sehun. This way it didn't look like we rode together. I walked in and said my good mornings to everyone like I usually did with bright smiles. Sejeong gave Unnie a back hug, Unnie turned around to give her a hug back, but stopped when Min Young noticed something and grabbed Sejeong's hand and led her to quiet room so they couldn't be overheard. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""You had sex,"/span Park Min Young whispered. Sejeong gasped covering her mouth and looked around to see if anyone heard her, but no one did. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""What are you talking-"/span Sejeong started span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Don't play dumb, you have the sex glow, you didn't shower and you smell like Sehun's cologne, and the most importantly you have a love bite on your neck." /spanPark Min Young interupted, looking at her sternly. Sejeong didn't know weather to blush or cry. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Please unnie help me."/span Said Sejeong span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Say no more and come with me,"/span said Park Min Young as she led Sejeong to her trailer to put makeup on her neck and spray some of her perfume on Sejeong. The boys wouldnt notice, but maybe another female could and Min young wasn't taking any chances and wanted to protect Sejeong. A tear slipped down Sejeong's cheek,span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;""how could she be so careless"/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanshe style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "None of that, you are a strong girl who is allowed to enjoy love." /spanUnnie said as she handed Sejeong a tissue. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Chin up, shoulders back, and smile."/span Min young said and gave her a tight hug, Sejeong let out a whimper. Min Young gave her some Tylenol and a water bottle and asked span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""You ready?"/span Sejeong nodded. The two left the trailer back on set. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5ac9cb69e98747d4d373570b84bb91ff"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SEHUN POV /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="24132748a2b8736b6ff022463a44b5d4"When I walked in the studio I couldn't spot Sejeong, so I went over to the guys and said hello. Jong-Min and Yoo Jae suk were playing table tennis while Ahn Jae-wook watched the two drinking coffee. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Who's winning?"/span Sehun style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "No one, they're both terrible." /spanJae-wook said. Min Young came around the corner and picked her script she was working on. Sehun was about to go over to say good morning to Min Young when he spotted Sejeong drinking a water and fanning style="box-sizing: border-box;" "What's wrong?"/em He wondered and walked over to her. Sehun pretended to fix himself coffee, but just whispered near her and asked span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Are you okay?" /spanSejeong mumbled something about neck bites. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""I am fine now,"/span said Sejeong. Sehun had a feeling she was keeping something from him and that didn't sit right with him. He turned towards her and said span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Later then."/span Sejeong nodded. The director called the cast to get on set./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /p 


	28. Taking Risks

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b223442494fc541a86511778bee061ec"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SEHUN POV /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0778cb16ee7773788d6f00810fd25804"It was a interesting set, it looked like a greenhouse with windows all around. As the team sat around talking about the last mission, Noona Min Young pointed out we struggled so much because of Tae hang-ho and because Yoo Jae Suk trusted new people so quickly, I couldn't help but agree. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Why do new clients keep giving us addresses without confirming their identities?"/span Yoo Jae suk stated trying to change the subject. Behind me the door opened and in walked EXID Hani. I paid no mind, but moved over for her to have my seat so I could sit next to Jae Suk, while Jong-Min and Ahn Jae-wook were smiling like fools. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""She's holding our flyer." /spanSejeong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "Why are clients so pretty these days?"/span Said Jong-Min out loud. I snickered as the romantic hyung couldn't stop looking at Hani and said it aloud. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""I'm a detective, and I applying here."/span Hani corrected Jong-Min. Yoo Jae Suk asked what her best quality was when catching a murder, however just before she could answer, our rivals, the Genius group surprised us and interrupted saying,span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "That's our expertise." /spanYoo Jae Suk stood up, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""I'm sorry but we are having an interview, what are you doing here?" /spanHe said. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Are you sure you're qualified to interview someone?" /spansaid a Genius member. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Wah, I can't believe these people." /spanJae Suk complained. Hani explained she applied to many detective agencies, it's wise to not lay all your eggs in one basket. Jae Suk sighed and asked how she will choose. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""It was a hard decision to make and so I brought 2 rubix cubes." /spanHani said whoever finished first would be the team she joined. Jong-Min and Ahn Jae-wook suggested Sehun give it a try, but first Sehun pulled up a video on how to do solve a rubix cube. Time went by, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Done."/span Said the Genius group. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Yah look here Sehun finished one side first, doesn't that count?"/span Said Yoo Jae Suk em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Why are you doing this to me hyung?"/em Sehun was embarrassed he couldnt solve it, as the most competitive of the group he wanted to impress Sejeong and the others. Sehun was getting worked up and while the other talked to Hani, Sehun kept trying to figure out the Rubix Cube. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1ed931ce132d299aa784bd66766519e0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SEJEONG POV /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2fc651ca39057404ca867321946afccb"I noticed Sehun looked dejected, I patted him on his shoulder, but his mind was on the cube. Before we got on set Sehun surprised me with a pink beret hat like the one we saw shopping. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Sehun-nim, is this the hat I tried on earlier?"/span Sehun nodded and smiled shyly. She put it on and asked what he thought. Sehun straightened it for her and said perfect. Sejeong looked around before giving him a tight hug. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Sorry Oppa, but you left a mark on my neck and Noona noticed." /spanSejeong held him and confessed to explain why she was shaken earlier. Sehun pulled back to check her neck, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Make-up?"/span He guessed when he could barely see the mark. She nodded, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""I'm sorry I should have been more careful, it's not just your responsibility, I made the mark." /spanSehun said. Sejeong didn't want Sehun to feel like that. Sehun kissed her forehead and went on set and found his seat. Sejeong waited for Min Young and the others before joining Sehun. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"*present time*/u/em/span Sejeong recalled everything that was said and did before this moment. A fortune teller came in as their client, turns out the client Master Kim, had an inheritance to winning lotter numbers his guardian predicted. Unfortunately, no pun intended, the inheritance was hidden in a puzzle of six scrolls. It was up to us to find them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="38d29b892fa75dcd71081a0a3397a161"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SEHUN POV /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="04805c8e7028f3861a856ec724f0408e"Sehun didn't believe in fortune tellers, and right now he needed to finish this rubix cube, his pride was at stake. In exchange Master Kim would give us 30 percent of the winnings. Master Kim shared us a list that had 5 people that were experts in their fields who would have the scrolls, one person is a mystery. So far we had the addresses of one math, one game, one music, one hosting and the other is a mystery. I over head the Genius team split up and went to the hosting experts address. Hyung Jong-Min, Yoo Jae suk, and Unnie went to the hosting experts address, hopefully someone could intercept them from getting a scroll. Hyung Wook, Sejeong and I went to Gamers address. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""They'll be after revenge from season 1. We got to beat them." /spanSejeong said. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Hyung will you be able to finish that today?"/span Sejeong asked me while I sat figuring out the Rubix Cube. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""I will finish it by today." /spanI replied confidently as I was getting annoyed with this child's toy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9775b5c108e3eb85d491d6bc21652147"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SEJEONG POV /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3b0e8d2fe05837bed2fbe47e130f32a3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"*10 minutes later*/u /spanWe arrived at a bar called Gon, a poker dealer was setting up a table for tonights players, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Hello, you wouldn't be called by any chance the expert of games would you?"/span Ahn Jae-wook asked. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Is that so hard to believe?"/span The Dealer replied. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Of course not, he didn't mean it like that, we've come to see if you had a scroll we could take a peek at."/span Sejeong said. Before the Dealer could respond the Genius team came in and interrupted her. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""I don't think that's wise." /spanSaid a Genius member. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""What is this, Independent interruption's day?"/em Sejeong thought. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Since I am a gaming expert, let us play a game and the winner may look at the scroll, deal?" /spanSuggested the Dealer. We nodded it was fair. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""The game we will play is Indians Poker,"/span said the Dealer. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Ah I know this game."/span Sejeong said. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Did the Indians play poker?"/span Asked Jae-wook trying to tell a joke. The Dealer covered her laugh with a cough. This game involves psychology in tricking the other team. On a signal from the dealer, one player from each team simultaneously lifts their card, placing it on their forehead or display rack, so that all of the other team can see it, but the playing team cannot see his own card. There is a single round of betting and then a show down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5ac9cb69e98747d4d373570b84bb91ff"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SEHUN POV /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0ce151bd75b9f0f884510871198f7798"I didn't know about the other's but I felt confident, even though we lost the first round. We played our first hand and Ahn Jae-wook as he picked the card. Hani picked their card. We placed our bets, Hani felt the pressure and folded. When the cards were revealed, both teams have a high 8 card. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""We got this."/span Sejeong said Sehun agreed, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""We can do this, just take a risk."/span He said to her. Sejeong looked him in the eye and understood the two meanings he was saying to her. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Take this chance with me Sejeong." /emSehun thought. Our final game was about to start and the game was tied. Sejeong was picking the card now. I leaned back and watched Sejeong's playing style. Sejeong used her innocent sweet nature as a tactic,span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "Which one should I pick?"/span She said giggling span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""I don't know this strategy."/span Said the Genius team. Ahn Jae-wook was getting annoyed and said, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Pick whatever one you want he doesn't have a clue."/span Hani laughed. She chose her card and the Genius team did as well. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Should I bet 2 and play it safe?" /spanSejeong asked. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""How is that playing it safe?"/span Jae-wook asked smartly. She bet 2 chips, the other team bet 3. Sejeong had to match their bet or fold. She added another chip. 3rd bids were placed, Sejeong showed Sehun 3 chips, he looked at her and nodded to her confidently. The Genius team bet 4. If we win we will win by one chip. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""I bet we win brilliantly,"/span said Genius team. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""I bet we win by a small chance,"/span said Sehun. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="22049c055864049ee8c9a95afb1f6276"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SEJEONG POV /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2ae1e8c75ff12eb04ff6d286ca5fb7c0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Oh my goodness, the suspense was killing me."/em She style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "I will now reveal the cards,"/span said the Dealer. The Dealer flipped the cards, we had a 4 they had a style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "YAY WE WON!"/span Sejeong said. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""WOAH!"/span said Sehun. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""How did you do that?"/span Asked Ahn Jae-wook. I gave Sehun a high five, as we hurried back to our car and took a picture of the scroll and sent it to the other Busted members, using our phones we think our number was 7. While their's was 34. Sejeong wrote down the numbers, while Sehun sat in the driver's seat, however the car wasn't moving instead all she heard was the Rubix cube being turned. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""What are you doing?"/span Said an annoyed Ahn Jae-wook. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Oh right I should start the car,"/span said Sehun. I covered my mouth to keep me from giggling, but couldn't stop a snort that escaped. Sehun looked in his rearview mirror and shook his head. We drove off to meet the next expert of Music. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p 


	29. Winning Big

_**SEJEONG POV **_

While in the back of the car I kept thinking about what Sehun said, he reminded me why I had my motto was about life being an adventure, life isn't worth living if you dont take some risks. She remembered those moments when they just talked, laughed, and were able to be themselves. Without knowing it, they had started on an adventure together even then. So why was she worried she couldn't continue a few steps further with him, she didn't have doubt in herself or him. Was it because her own mother's relashionship didn't last well with her father, but Sehun was nothing like her dad. Sehun was always willing to make the sacrifice with her even when they were just friends and apart from each other. No she wouldn't give up now when they've come so far, she could do this for herself and him. Sejeong caught his eye in the rear view mirror and winked with a smile.

_**SEHUN POV **_

Every turn we took, while driving Sehun would chance a look and check on Sejeong, she seemed distracted while looking out the window. Ahn Jae-wook had given me the wrong directions, not sure what his problem was, but he had been a negative nancy for the past week since starting the season. I figured it had to do with something at home and he wasn't wanting to share. We finally arrived at the Music expert's studio. The Genius team had beat us there, but they appeared to be out of breathe, and whatever the task was had to do with workout equipment and musical instruments. Sejeong offered to sing on the high bar, I had trouble finding an instrument that wasn't going to kill my arms, the drums were too hard, the symbols hurt my back, Ahn Jae-wook suggested the weight lifts. Sehun didn't feel confident, but when Sejeong was watching, I had to give it my all.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

The men were tired, annoyed, and getting nowhere with this music expert. I recalled the so called Music expert was on Produce IOI, in an article JinYoung said I had the most potential and I stood out. _"Focus Sejeong."_ Sehun suggested we work together with the other team just to end this. Jae-wook and I agreed, it was getting difficult hanging upside down and singing a yodel song. I conditioned the terms hoping Sehun would agree with me, the condition was our team was able to look at the scroll first after finishing the song since we would be doing the heavy lifting amd singing part. Genius team agreed to the terms, Sehun rolled his eyes and got back to the bench press. JinYoung handed us the scroll after we completed the song, without thinking Sejeong opened her trench coat and Sehun unrolled the scroll over her torso. **"Are you the trench coat pervert?"** Teased the Genius team. I was blushing, but refused to take the bait and let them take a peak. Ahn Jae-wook took a picture of the scroll and sent it forward the other Busted members. 2 minutes later we realized the scroll spelled out Nine in English. Sehun went to the car as Ahn Jae-wook needed to use the restroom before we left. I double checked with Unnie, she had trouble finding out their clue, but got a text a minute later from Unnie that we needed to meet up with Master Kim. Sejeong made her way to the parking lot, and saw in the car window Sehun had the Rubix Cube out. I rolled my eyes, but smiled at his tenacious behaviour. I opened the door and sat in the passenger's seat. **"Are you almost done?"** Sejeong asks. Sehun was proud and showed me all the progress he made on the Rubix Cube. **"Ugh, yes." **He said excitedly. With a few more turns he was done and completed the Rubix Cube challenge. **"SEJEONG WAH!"** Sehun said, and I screamed and clapped for him, Sejeong gave Sehun a high five. Ahn Jae-wook came back from the bathroom to see what the excitment was about. **"You're a man of tenacity, congratulations."** Jae-wook said. Sejeong got up to give Jae-Wook his seat, but noticed her hand was still entwined with Sehun'shand and his thumb was stroking the top of her hand. Sejeong looked up, but Sehun refused to let go of her hand, Jae wook, realized Sejeong wasn't going to move and chose to sit in the back seat.

_**SEHUN POV **_

I chose to drive with one hand, which was difficult and refused to look at Sejeong, my face felt hot and it was probably red. We arrived at a large business building, inside read a sign on the wall about seeing red rooms, I couldn't remember, the other Busted team had already arrived and told us to spread out. Sejeong stayed with me as we ditched Ahn Jae-wook, there was only so much negativity a person could take, while trying to be a part of a team. **"Let's look for clues,"** I suggested. **"If you unveil the secret of the red rooms, your eyes will be opened."** Sejeong had recalled the plake aloud. I checked all the rooms with her, **"shall we check up with the others?"** Sejeong suggest. Sehun nods and follows her. Min Young wanted to check the 2nd floor to see if there was something we missed. Sejeong went with her while we waited to to see if they found anything, Jae-wook came up with a plan to deceive the other team and make them think we found something, this way the girls could have more time to look for clues. Jae-wook pretended to received a call from Noona said they found a clue on the 3rd floor. Unfortunately Yoo Jae Suk believed us and was deceived as well as the opposing team and started askng Jae-wook what Min Young found. _"Why hyung are you so gullible?"_ Sehun thought

_**SEJEONG POV **_

Something wasn't right, the other team was too quiet, I felt like the Genius team might have figured the problem out. Sehun, Jong Min, and I wondered why they were leaving the building. 3 people of their team chose to stay inside. Sejeong decided to follow the Genius team that went outside. She saw the members run around the outside of the building trying to check the lit rooms._ "Oh shoot!"_ She thought and quickly ran back inside, Sejeong quickly told the team what the Genius group was looking at outside the building, but wasn't sure who to follow. Sehun and Yoo Jae suk wasted no time and started their cars, Min Young took my hand and dragged me to Jae Suks car, she was so excited to beat the Geniuses again. As our car was leaving Sejeong sat in the back seat and smiled to Sehun and waved hurry. Yoo Jae Suk was a great driver and caught up to the Genius team in no time, we drove past them. Min Young was a bit of a thrill seeker, where as I was willing to go along with my older sister.

_**SEHUN POV **_

We got back to Master Kim's place, luckily Sejeong's group got back to the house first. When I arrived she was doing a heart shape above her head. _"Too cute."_ The mega lottery was just about to begin, I didn't like the idea of one wasting money on those things, but I soon couldn't help myself and get dragged into energy of the game. We picked our numbers and handed them to Master kim, and waited around the television. Sejeong had double checked our numbers with Min Young and our phones. I sat behind Jong Min on the couch who was sitting next to Sejeong, while looking over the receipt with the lotto numbers. We had so far gotten all the right numbers, not sure how, but we ended up standing on the couch. We knew if we got the last 2 numbers correct we would win...

however..we didn't get the next number._ "Oh well, don't put your faith in the lottery."_ I thought. I looked at the scrolls again, it was the one Noona had one, but had trouble figuring it out, but noona texted us that Jong-Min had solved it. Sejeong and I looked at each other recalling that message. I sighed and sat down next to Sejeong.

Turns out after the winnings were shown, over a thousand people played the game, each of the Genius team only received 5 dollars each when it was all divided. Sehun smirked after that, I nugged her and nodded over to the Genius team defeated faces. Sejeong gave me a look, it was a reminder we lost too, but as Sehun listened to the man babble on, I learned I actually already won the lottery.


	30. Catching Up

_**SEJEONG POV **_

After the episode Sehun had a plane to catch in the Philippines with EXO, Sejeong told him to have a good flight and to call her when he got back, that way she could bring over some food for him. Her mom called her and asked the usual questions and usually Sejeong said the same answers, except for one thing changed. She admitted to dating a man, but wasn't willing to give up his name. After that Omma asked if he was an actor or singer, is he tall or my height, is he foreigner or native, how long have I known him, what's his date of birth and sign. After that last question I asked her to drop it. I knew she would going to look it up and see if we were compatible, nonsense. Sejeong asked her mom of she could make her soybean paste stew and a fermented bean stew, but omma was too busy taking care of Sejeong's brother, apparently he broke his wrist at work while delivering. Omma gave her the recipe and wished her good luck. Sejeong sent her brother a get well soon gift that would arrive the next morning at Omma's house. Now to figure out a way to make this recipe as good as her Omma's. _"Oh goodness." _

_**SEHUN POV **_

While away, I texted her, saying I missed her hugs and waking up without her didn't feel right. Sehun focussed really hard with the dances and being with EXO, something was bothering Chanyeol, but I knew not to push him. We had lots of fun catching up, Kwangsoo was still in the army, but EXO group screened time him and left a message after the show. After the show EXO would go and buy a souvenirs for a family member and then go out to eat. I bought Sejeong a bag of their best coffee grounds, since she liked to drink coffee every now and then. Sejeong told Sehun she would need to start working out again, I suggested we work out together, she could use my membership as a guest. Instead she asked if they had yoga classes. She explained her best routine was fasting and stretches throughout the day. Sejeong agreed to doing jogging with me at night or early in the morning with Vivi, If she was able to spend the night, for Sehun hoped for more mornings with her. What I liked most about her was her humble behavior with others, but also her bubbly personality even when we were alone. She cherished her friendship with those even in the past. It kept me positive when I was with EXO. Soho asked if I got a small room as well, I didn't understand where this was going, but I nodded. He said last time they gave him a suit and now the company only gave him twin room the same size room as us. He thought the company was downsizing us lately, Sehun reminded him everyone has to make a sacrifice every once in awhile. Soho thought BTS was being more favored then EXO. Sehun rolled his eyes, he was too tired to argue. EXO brought a powerful show that night and did a fan signing, what more could Soho want? I shrugged and went back to playing a game with Baek. EXO had another show later in Singapore in another 2 weeks away.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

Sejeong asked a friend to assist with making the soups via face time. Baek Jong-won walked her threw her mothers recipe step by step, he told her to make sure to taste the food in little amounts to make sure it she had the right taste she wanted. Baek Jong-won and her had worked on commercials and a cooking show several times, Sejeong was even the first person to get him a baby gift when he found out he was having a little girl. When the soups were finished and came out to her liking she thanked Baek Jong again for his help and wished him and his wife for more blessings for the year. Earlier that morning Sejeong got an email from Paniel, he was in town with the boys and wondered if her and Mina wanted to go play go carts and then see a concert. Sejeong agreed after asking Mina if she wanted to join, after all Sejeong promised to see him again when he was in town. Sejeong put the soups away in the fridge to save for Sehun when he got back tomorrow for the show, unfortunately his plane would arrive just in time to make it to the shows studio. Mina got back from swimming in the pool and did a quick shower before the two girls would be picked up by Peniel and Sungjae. Things had gotten better between Sejeong and Sungjae, but they still were a little awkward when talking about relationships so they both decided to leave that subject off the table when hanging out. The one thing Sejeong could count on was Mina and Sungjae's love for food, while Peniel and her caught up. Sejeong said, **"Hyung I'm so proud of you for opening up about his hair loss and continuing to have that drive to go ahead with music."** Peniel wasnt used to compliments from a girl, so he flicked her forehead and ran away with Sejeong on his heels. The group caught uo with each other and talked about the news in their family and what they hoped this year would be like for them. Peniel and Sunjae showed Mina and her pictures of Chicago and of the music video he had done for FLY23. He looked so different more like a true american hip hop artist _"Where had the time gone?"_ Sejeong thought. The four of them went to watch GOT7 concert and had a blast. Sejeong noticed Mina occasionally glance at Peniel from the side. "_Ohhh what's going on here?" _I wondered.

_**SEHUN POV **_

Finally Sehun was heading back home, with EXO. My manager was there ready to drive me to the studio, luckily I managed to sleep on the plane before arriving at the studio. Yoo Jae Suk asked how the Philippines was. I showed Jong-Min all the pictures I took at the concert and view from hotel. Noona Min Young handed me a coffee, which I was most thankful for. The make-up team did there best, wjike Sejeong waited for her turn to say hi, but all I could do was glance at her in the mirror every so often as I tried my best to answer the casts oncoming questions. Studio manager told them to take their seats as Sehun was last to join the team at the coffee shop setting, before the director called action. Without knowing it, Sehun realised it had become Sejeong and his routine to start the scene looking at each other. The crew seemed excited for today, many female crew members showed up at the studio, but I got my answer when Lee Seung Gi walked in he shop. **"Is this the detectives office?"** Lee Seung Gi asked. Yoo Jae Suk replied, **"Are you doing a magic show nearby?" **I grinned because his outfit really said he was trying to look the part of a P.I. (private investigator) in the 20s. "Oh you have our pamphlet." Said Sejeong. **"I am not sure how you'll take this, but past time we had an applicant, they betrayed us."** Said Yoo Jae suk **"let's check and see if he has a gun,"** suggested Jong Min. **"What do you mean a gun? They're illegal in Korea."** Said Lee Seung Gi. **"And yet people are able to carry them around us."** Added Jong-Min. I completely agreed. Jong-Min patted him down, but it looked more like he was giving him a massage, Busted members rolled back laughing. _"It was good to be back."_ I thought.


	31. Don't Be Suspicious

_**SEHUN POV **_

Lee Seung Gi was asked the typical questions after Jong Min 'searched' him for weapons. However, I am not sure why, but when Lee Seung Gi explained what his qualifications were, he had a way of making it sound like he was bragging. Sejeong then asked him a question, **"Do you know the Fibonacci sequence?" **Lee Seung Gi looked at her like she spoke a different language. **"Fibbi what?" **Seung Gi asked. I smirked, and added. **"It's really important and basic need to know, for this job."** Yoo Jae suk played along and said, **"how do you not know?**" Lee Seung Gi looked up trying to come up with an answer. Ahn Jae-wook and Yoo Jae suk both teased Seung Gi **"He doesn't know."** This continued back and fourth for awhile, but then Seung Gi said he had a case for us to solve._ "Well that's convenient." _He thought

_**SEJEONG POV **_

Lee Seung Gi said the client was a woman in her 30s and a mom from a recently seperated husband, now the husband is calling her and leaving threats to move away from the house. "_Poor kid, Was there something hidden in the house or was is there something dangerous there?"_ Sehun was watching me seeing if I would be okay to take the case. We talked about our families for a little bit. He asked about my dad and I told him my dad left when I was young, it was harder on my mother and older brother. Sehun delt with his own family, he said he felt like he missed out on his childhood because he started in the entertainment business at the age of 12. Sejeong occasionally taught him games she used to play in school, that way he didn't miss out, but also so she could pay for her own meals. She snuck a smile, to show Sehun she'd be okay, she was more worried about the mom and son.

_**SEHUN POV **_

Shortly after we arrived the team noticed the woman of the house wasn't answering Lee Seung Gi calls or coming to the door we knocked on. Jong-Min found a pathway to the back of the house, Jong-Min was in shock looking in the window, Yoo Jae suk yelled in a panic surprised voice, whatever happened couldn't be good. Sehun peaked in the window and saw a woman in the floor with surrounded with blood splatter. Sejeong grabbed my hand as she was nervous about going in. I gave her hand a squeeze to let her know I was right there. Shortly remembering there was a son, we had yet to see. He must have been somewhere else or at school still, he wasn't there in the house. On the kitchen table had food that hadn't been eaten, there was a note Sejeong found from the neighbor thanking her for the meal. Her computer was covered in blood, sejeong thinks the mother collected cell phones as a hobby. Min Young tried to get in the computer, but needed a password. I looked around for more clues and noticed from the father's pictures he played kendo. On top of a cabinet were samurai swords except the smaller one was missing, sure enough on her sweater was a hole about the same size as a knife. Sehun went through her phone to see if there were messages, one from the ex husband, from his texts to the wife it's more like a warning to be careful, he's saying that the neighborhood is dangerous, please be safe and move. "_He must still care about her." _I thought.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

Yoo Jae Suk decided it was best to get in touch with the father. We needed to question him anyways. Using the dead client's phone was the only way to get in touch with him quickly. Yoo Jae Suk chose to tell the man what happened to his ex-wife, he seemed surprised, he told us his son was in kindergarten and he was on his way to the house. Jae-Wook found tire cleaning bottle he found by the door, why would that be here, there was some black dust with a footprint by the client's body, I was starting to suspect someone who was close to the client must have done this. When Ahn Jae-wook sprayed the cleaner around black footprints showed up and the spray turned purple. The footprints lead outside the the neighbors house. Yoo Jae Suk asked Lee Seung Gi what kind of case is this? Lee Seung Gi said he thought it was going to be a simple case. **"You're not the neighbor are you?"** I ask. He quickly denied this had nothing to do with him. Sehun didn't like being betrayed as much as I. Sejeong didn't know if she should trust hyung, after all Sungjae was a good friend, but even on this show a good friend could be an enemy. Jong-Min took initiative in jumping over the neighbors wall. **"You shouldn't enter houses that way,"** said Yoo Jae suk. **"But if you hold onto the wall it's easier to,..." **Jong-Min was struggling to get over and wanted to take back his words. Sehun and I chuckled and chose to go around the building to get in. Ahn Jae-wook felt like someone should be back over at the client's house in case the ex-husband arrived. Jae-Wook asked me to come along, and I almost hesitated, but Sehun followed me so I wouldn't be alone with negative Wook and for that I was grateful.

_**SEHUN POV **_

The most definate evidence we had was, the killer had something on the bottom of his shoes, that reacted with the tire spray. **"Hyung look."** Sejeong said holding up a bottle of metal powder. She opened it up and sprinkled it on the floor and I sprayed the bottle. It reacted the same way, what kind of job would work with metal powder? The next thing we know is the ex-husband is yelling for the wife, when he walked in you could tell he was so distressed, **"Are you the detectives?"** I nodded. Jae-Wook started to question him outside. Sejeong and I overheard someone yell, **"the dash camera box is broken again."** Sejeong notices a scar under his eye and asks him calmly, what happened. **"12 years ago a random murders began, I was a witness to seeing a horrible killing happen. To this day it still seems to come back and haunt me."** The ex-husband says. **"Why do you say that?"** Sejeong asks **"Because that killer lives next door to my now dead ex-wife. I tried to warn her to move away so she and my son could be safe, I even showed her available houses, but she wouldn't listen and now she's dead." **The ex-husband said in distraught. The ex-husband left to go check on his son and call his boss, at thst moment the rest of the busted members came over after searching the neighbor's house. They told us they met the neighbor just a few seconds ago. Everything they found we knew from the father, but Sejeong explained why the father was warning the mom, because he neighbor was the killer 12 years ago. We needed to check both their alibi's and search for the son. Min Young said to check the dash cams, when we told her they broke. Unless someone saw the neighbor at the park he claimed he was exercising his alibi checked, but we needed to go fix the dash cam and someone needed to go to the ex-husband job site. Min Young said, **"doesn't this seem too easy, all the clues are pointing at the neighbor?"**

_**SEJEONG POV **_

I had to agree with Min Youngs theory, but we won't know until we check the evidence. **"Who knows it could be Lee Seung Gi."** Said Jae-wook **"Yah who is this person who deceived you?"** Lee Seung Gi said annoyed. Yoo Jae suk lowered his head and sighed, **"Mr. Yook."** Jae-Wook and Sehun and I went to check where the car owner took his car to get his dash cam fixed. He gave us the address where he took his car. He agreed to let us see what was on the dash cam after explaining there was a murder and his camera had evidence. We had the license plate number, a worker said the owner of the shop wouldn't be back in 30 minutes. Unless you can find the right camera **"Should we just wait for the owner?"** Asked Sehun. I laughed, Hyung, we need to find it. 10 minutes passed and then Jae-Wook found the camera. **"You're right hyung!"** I gave him a high five, it was the first time I had seen him figure out a puzzle on his own. Sehun didn't look happy I was giving Jae-wook praise, Sehun didn't say anything except take out the camera chip and put it in the laptop that was in the car dealers office. We watched the video carefully, after the son left for kindergarten she was home, but then her ex-husband came over earlier that day wearing different shoes and jacket. **"HE lied and said he was at work all day."** I said. **"Look he coming out and he's holding a black bag. Could the small sword that was missing be in the bag?"** Sehun suggested. Jae-Wook called the other Busted members and explained our findings. The ex-husband came at 9:30 AM an left with a possible sword from the home. Jong-Min explained what he learned but he was getting confused, so Min Young explained better. The neighbor was playing with the kid, but in the video it looks like he was teaching the kid how to stab someone. The neighbor's alibi checked out, and he was in fact exercising that time during the murder.

_**SEHUN POV**_

When we arrived, sergeant Kim was at the ex-husband work place in the parking lot, _"did someone call him, I thought he was busy working on the Flower killer's case."_ I wondered. Jae-Wook asked what brought him here, and Sergeant Kim said he needed to talk to the ex-husband about his ex-wife's death. Jae-Wook immediately explained what we found and needed to see the ex-husband about why he lied and what he was hiding in the bag. Sergeant Kim suggested we work together, I was hesitant, but Jae-wook seemed excited and agreed before talking it over._ "Do I need to remind you of stranger danger?" _ I sighed. Sejeong looked at me and we starting walking, but just as we were heading to the building a man in a mask and sterile clothes came out holding a black bag. He noticed us and began to panic trying to get item out of the bag. _"It's the ex-husband!"_ Sejeong said and ran after him up the stairway. I followed after her,_ "Does she not think about her safety?"_ Sergeant Kim and Jae-Wook were right behind us. Sehun went in front of her as they entered the building. "_This isn't good."_ I thought as I opened the door to find 5 butcher men holding knives and sharpening tools that would be used to butcher someone or thing. **"What are you doing here, you can't be here and now get out."** Said one of the butchers. Sergeant Kim replied, **"we are the police and we need to speak to the man that ran in here earlier."** Butcher weren't moved and still denied us access to the building. **"If we change our clothes, like the ones you are wearing, then can we go in?"** Sejeong asked in a soft voice. 3 butches gave her spare protective clothing and the other 2 just pointed at us to get dressed. Sejeong thanked them and got dressed right away after they showed her the best way to not get her clothes dirty, the men just idnored us as if we weren't here. _"Ah the power of a pretty female."_ I rolled my eyes. _"I can not even imagine if Sejeong gave them her aegyo voice." _Sehun snorted and went ahead with Sejeong behind him. Sejeong squeals out **"Pigs, why do you look so tasty when cooked, but this is gross." **Sehun tried to not grin. _"Oh now you're a girl, what happened to the fierce detective chasing the suspect?" _

_**SEJEONG POV **_

Gross, I didn't like seeing the animal hung upside down by their hocks. We walked past the carcass fast, in another rokm is the butchers cutting up the meat in sections and then being shipped. **"He's somewhere here, I'll look this way."** She said. Sehun nodded and went to another room, the sergeant Kim went to look for the weapon. I checked everyones faces in the room I was in. **"Hyung-nim he's not in there."** Sejeong tells Sehun. Sehun didn't see him either, but Sergeant Kim found the sword, just like Sehun suspected was used to kill the client. On the sword I pointed out the ex-husband birthday was written on the sword. It was the password used for the laptop at the house. **"Oh that's right," **said Jae-Wook and Sehun. I let Sergeant Kim hold onto the weapon. "**Now all we need to do is find him."** Said Sehun. Sehun and I went into another room we hadn't been in. Jae-Wook and Sejeong spotted the ex-husband by the boxes and I ran and grabbed his arm, exclaiming loudly, **"it's him!,"** but he was too strong. Sehun came up from behind the man and held his back. Jae-Wook grabbed his other hand so Sergeant Kim could put handcuffs on him. I called the other team to let them know we hand the ex-husband and sergeant Kim had him handcuffed, now we need to question him more to see if he will confess. Min Young said they were on their way with the neighbor in hand along with the laptop. Before I had a chance to say anything the ex-husband confessed to murdering his ex-wife in a fit of rage because she refused to move. **"Something wasn't right."** I thought the rest of the Busted team came in along with the neighbor. As soon as the ex-husband saw him he charged luckily Sehun and Sergeant Kim held him back. **"I should have killed you!" **Yelled the ex-husband. **"Why I did as you said and brought you the laptop?"** Replied the neighbor. **"When did I..." **said the ex-husband. Sergeant Kim placed the ex-husband in the back of his car and while we checked the laptop. There was one last message she ex-wife sent her husband just before she died, but it was coded. **"It has to do with cellphones, remember how she collected them. Check the key pad on the phone,"** I suggested. Jong-Min got on it right away, but it was in English. Min Young translation said, **"Son killed me protect him."** I gasped in shock. Yoo Jae Suk was angry, **"Wait the son did it because the neighbor told him to, he was teaching the son how to stab somebody on the security camera we saw." **Said Yoo Jae suk. Sergeant Kim said he needed evidence. **"Check with the son and watch the video,"** Yoo Jae suk pleaded. **"Unfortunately the ex-husband confessed to the murder."** Explained sergeant Kim. **"But he's not the murderer, he's trying to protect his son, the real muderer is the neighbor!"** Yelled Yoo Jae suk.

Sorry fellow Se-Se readers and fans, I had pneumonia and had to go to the hospital this past week. I am glad to say I am on the mend and will try post more soon. Doctors wanted me resting,( too stubborn ? ﾟﾘﾩ) I hate feeling useless and bored.


	32. Sleep Tight

_**SEJEONG POV **_

I was so tired after that episode we filmed. Min Young said she'd cover for me, so I wouldn't have to go to the after dinner with the rest of the Busted members. I had taken a cab and on my way home when I got a phone call from Sehun, he asked where I was, I told him I was headed to the dorms and I was too tired to celebrate Lee Seung Gi first episode. My phone cut off because of a dead battery._ "Dang it!" _The cab driver pulled up to the dorm room I paid the driver and got out of the cab and went inside. Sejeong grabbed her charger and connected her phone and quickly took a shower. *bzzzz* bzzzzz* she couldn't hear her phone's vibration over the shower, someone was trying to call her. Sejeong brushed her teeth and put her hair in a braid. Sejeong was kinda hungry, but too tired to cook herself and it was too late she had to get up early for another show, but just as she was getting into bed she heard a faint knock on the door. Sejeong peeked through the door peep hole and saw Sehun standing outside, Sejeong quickly unlocked the door and asked, **"Sehun, what are you doing here?"** Sehun asked if the other Gugudan members were around. Sejeong shook her head, but before she could say they're spending the night at Mimi for her birthday. Sehun walked in and gave her a kiss. **"Hyung-nim I'm tired."** Sejeong said softly. **"Me too, lead the way." **Sehun replied. Sejeong rolled her eyes and gave in leading him down the hallway. After Hyeyeon left, the girls had gotten rid of the bunk beds and now had 2 beds in the 4 rooms. Sehun took off his jacket and then his shirt and pants, but kept his boxers on. The two watched each other's movements while Sejeong pulled down the covers and grabbed an extra pillow for Sehun. She didn't know why the two were being shy, maybe because he's been the only man except for her manager to be in their dorm room. Sehun followed her to the bed as she got under the bedspread, she moved over to give him some room as he slid in behind her. He sat there unsure what to do, Sejeong took his arm and drapped it over her side, **"remember just sleeping." **She reminded. He nodded spooning closer to her from behind. He had put his phone on the dresser near him, and set his alarm for 6 AM. Sehun and Sejeong quickly fell asleep together.

_**SEHUN POV **_

Sehun woke up before his alarm went off and noticed Sejeong still asleep this time facing him. Sehun watched her sleep, _"So this is what she looks like asleep."_ He thought. _"It felt really nice waking up next to her instead of him panicking."_ Sehun moved 3 strands of her hair from her face and was rewarded with her smile, while she still slept. Sehun reached behind him to grab his phone. 5:54 AM his clock read. Sehun turned off his alarm and then listened for sounds in the dorm. _"I don't hear anyone."_ He thought. Sehun slowly got out of her bed and put on his clothes quietly. He checked for the hallways and didn't hear anyone still, so he headed towards the kitchen. Sehun made an eggs and toast for breakfast, Sehun knew he had to go home and change and get ready for the show but didn't want to leave her without letting her know there was breakfast. Sehun went back into her room and bent down to her side to say, **"Sejeong,...Se-je-ong,...SEJEONG!"** that last one woke her up. Sejeong cracked an eye open and said something unintelligible**. "Hmmm I guess you don't want breakfast?"** Asked Sehun. Sejeong shot up so fast in bed, **"Breakfast?"** She asked. Sehun chuckled and said **"Eggs and toast, but I couldn't find coff-" **Sehun was interrupted as he was pulled back into bed from her grabbing his arm. Sejeong caught him with a sound kiss, **"Good morning hyung."** Sehun chuckled and returned her kiss. **"Hurry before it gets cold." **Sehun motioned. Sejeong didn't need to be told twice and hopped out of bed and into the kitchen. After she was finished she gave him a hug before he had to leave to his place. **"I'll see you later Sejeong."** Sehun said and waved good bye.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

Sejeong made her bed and got dressed and ready for the day. Sejeong cleaned up her dishes because her other member would be cross with her if she didn't clean up, but also wonder why two plates were made. Sejeong realised she had a few minutes before her manager would be here, so she sent a selfie to Sehun and checked her email. One was from Nayoung, there were pictures she sent from her birthday party, she missed them and would have to do a get together soon. Her manager messaged her he was waiting in the car, Sejeong grabbed 2 fruits to take with her for a snack later and left. On the way there she asked if she could stop and get coffee, her mamanger checked his time and quickly. Sejeong bought everyone coffee except for Lee Seung Gi he preferred a protein shake. Luckily Sejeong made it to the studio before anyone else and handed her manager a fruit to eat before waving goodbye. Sejeong didn't have to wait with the drinks long. Lee Seung Gi and Yoo Jae Suk came in 2 minutes later and was touched she thought to get them a drinks. Jae-Wook and Jong-Min came in later, they must have shared a cab she handed them their drinks. Jae-Wook patted her on the head and thanked her. Jong-Min kept getting his hands hot by the extra hot coffee,_ "why does he like it so hot, if it's going to burn him?" _She wondered and handed him a napkin. **"Thank you Sejeong." **Jong-Min said gratefully. Min Young came in a few minutes later, she hugged Sejeong first before she was even given her coffee. Sejeong thanked her for covering for her last night. Min Young understood and smiled big after she drank from her coffee. **"Just what I needed, life-savor Sejeong."** Sehun came in a minute later and Sejeong smiled and handed him his favorite bubble tea. **"You're the best Sejeong."** He took a big sip of his tea and followed her to the couch and watched Lee Seung Gi vs Yoo Jae Suk at table tennis.

_**SEHUN POV **_

After I went home, I realised being with Sejeong was easy, he never understood why men cheated on their wife and heard horror stories about their wife not letting them do things and just nag. Sejeong was nothing like that, of course they teased each other, but knew it was in fun. Actually Sehun teased Sejeong more, but it didn't matter, because their bond was too strong and they truly cared about one another. Sehun took a shower and got ready for the day, Sehun took two snack bars and his headphones and then waited for his manager. He really wished he had some coffee, but the coffee they had at the studio was either cold, old, or gone. As if a prayer was spoken with an angel, Sejeong standing waiting for him was a nice sight, what was even better was her holding him his favorite bubble tea drink. Sehun wanted to give her a hug, but there were too many people walking by, instead he slipped his hand in hers as she lead them to the couch and watched the Hyungs battle table tennis. Jong-Min always wanted to play winner after they were done. It was cold in the studio and it must have rained last night, usually Sehun can't sleep alone when it rains incase there's a thunderstorm, but he slept like a baby even when he wasn't sleeping on his soft mattress last night. Sejeong must have noticed his zoned out look. She nugged him gently asking him if he wanted to share his thoughts. Sehun shook his head and smiled, Sejeong nodded and went back to reading a comic book she had found in her manager's car. Sehun scooted closer to read the page Sejeong was reading, while the member's waited to begin another day at the studio.


	33. Not Scared part 1

_**SEJEONG POV **_

Today the director said we would be filming in a village near Yeosu, Jeollanam-do. I remember as a young kid being with my omma and together we would go hiking during school break, It still looked the same, only some shops have changed since I've been here. Lee Seung Gi added that he filmed around here in the past for dramas. Yoo Jae Suk said Running Man was filmed here a couple of times during the summers. Jong-Min said he had an uncle that used to live in the town ocassionally when he wanted to take him and his friends to go fishing. Sehun, Ahn Jae-wook, and Min Young hadn't been here and was willing to enjoy this experience. Sehun and I sat in the back of the car as Lee Seung Gi and Min Young sat in front, I looked down and noticed Sehun's hand was casually resting on my knee, I don't think he noticed, but lately he's gotten better with skinship. It made me smile to see how far we've come since our first time meeting on season 1, now here we are again in season 2. I will hope for more opportunities for us to be able to work together, in my heart I feel it's a long shot, but a girl can dream.

_**SEHUN POV **_

It was really peaceful drive to the country side, besides Lee Seung Gi talking about his military days and Min Young trying to assist Lee Seung Gi with directions, when he wouldn't listen to her they started arguing like a married couple. That's when I realized Sejeong had been really quiet for the rest of the drive. Sejeong was resting her head on the side of the seatbelt strap while drawing on the window, I lightly squeezed her knee to get her attention, she turned and look at me. I offered her a jelly from the bag I had in my pocket, Kai had borrowed my jacket and had left the bag in there unopened. Normally I'm not a candy person, Sejeong happens to like jellies. She took one and said thank you, she said she slept fine, but lately Sejeong had been working really hard on her music for her solo. Sehun moved over slightly to let Sejeong rest her head on his shoulder. I asked hyung how much further until we be there, he replied in 5 minutes, but Min Young held up her hands they counted 10 minutes. I nodded and glanced out the window as the clouds and fields past by.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

Sejeong was awoken by the sound of a door closing, she rubbed her eyes to wake up. Sehun turned to me and asked **"Ready?" "Sure thing."** I reply. I got out of the car Yoo Jae Suk is holding a white ceramic jar. **"Why are you holding a urn?"** asks Lee Seung Gi **"Someone left it on my doorstep this morning,"** explaines Jae Suk and he was told to meet at Guiyi village _"strange name for a village."_ Sejeong thought. Jae Suk explains more about a lady named Ji-yeon who wants justice for her friends death, hye-won, the village needed the truth to come forth. We didn't even know if we were going to be paid. Sejeong found it strange he recieved the urn of the friend, mostly urns were given to family members and kept close to their loved ones. Some people chose to put it in cemeteries, my grandma and grandpa's ashes were spread out along the mountain they used to live and our family would visit them every year to celebrate their life. Lee Seung Gi said the village gave off a spooky vibe, just as he said this, he noticed a woman in white, she looked like she was in mourning while praying. The further we walked in the village the more older women we saw in white, Yoo Jae Suk tried asking them a question, but they ignored him and gave him a strange look.

_**SEHUN POV **_

The women wearing white while pushing a pram had a dead stare in her eyes. **"Oh goodness this is scary."** Sehun said aloud. Min Young agreed replying she's getting the chills being here. **"Me too."** Sehun agreed. Sehun glanced down at Sejeong, she didn't appear scared, just cold. We later came upon 2 women seperating soybeans from the plants, Sejeong asked the women if they by any chance knew Ji-yeon or a hye-won, but neither women responded. _"Could they not hear or were we not aloud to speak to them?" _He pondered. Jong Min called out to a woman ahead who was running, she glanced behind her and saw Jong Min and ran faster. Sejeong and Jong Min began their chase without thinking. Min Young and I followed our two teammates with the others behind us. _"Why was she running, and why are we running after her? We don't know if this is a trap."_ I sighed we kept running, the girl lost us as Yoo Jae Suk freaked out and started to swear, Sejeong also stops in her tracks looking down with wide eyes. I try to peer ahead to see why they had stopped their chase. A young girl was laying against a tree, but her face and hands looked like she had been freeze burned. **"Oh my gosh."** I said behind Lee Seung Gi. Sejeong takes a step closer near the corpse. **"Yah, Sejeong!" **Min Young called to her. **"Sejeong please be careful."** I say to her under my breath. Lee Seung Gi follows her like a good older brother to her to make sure she didn't get hurt and to take a better look at the crime scene. **"Why did the client ask us to come here."** Sejeong questioned. Sehun stepped in front of Sejeong as the women we saw earlier in the village come towards us.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

Sehun gives me an annoyed look as I walk closer to closer to the corpse**. "She's not going to turn into a zombie, Sehun." **I say, but then silence myself as women we noticed earlier come down the alleyway. Yoo Jae Suk tries to tell the women we found the young lady like this, however there is still no reaction from any of the women. Sejeong hears small bells ringing and a shaman appears around the corner._ "This lady looks scary."_ I think as I watch carefully. The shaman rings her bells again and the women begin praying. **"The gods of heaven and earth are enraged. They have set out to save this young soul, so please forgive this young soul for the sins she has committed throughout her life. May her soul not be taken by the ungodly ghosts so that her soul may return from where she came." **The shaman calls out and then tells the village women to take the girl to the crematory for the body to be burned. Yoo Jae Suk interrupts and asks if she knows why this urn was sent to him at his office. The shaman cackles like a witch in response. All the guys are nervous about this shaman, while Min Young and I stare in disbelief at her and watch as shaman turns away cackling and ringing her bells as she leaves. **"There's something weird about this village."** states Yoo Jae Suk. Sehun keeps close while I notice he's shivering. _"Are you scared Sehun-nim?" _Sejeong turns to glance at him. He replies looking at me **"I got chills outside." **

_**SEHUN POV **_

I know I'm supposed to act like I'm not afraid, but I don't like paranormal things. Yoo Jae Suk suggests we split up to find clues in the village. Jong Min and Jae Suk go to check out the shaman's place. Min Young and Lee Seung Gi go take the south of he village and Sejeong and I check the north. Jong Min suggests not taking the urn near the shaman because of the way she reacted to the urn. Jong Min suggests I take the urn. Lee Seung Gi says to Jae Suk, **"You're not thinking of leaving to go home are you?"** I grinned because honestly I would, now that I know about the village. **"Try not to get kidnapped again." **Sejeong teases Jae Suk. Jae Suk has nothing to rebuttal **"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him."** Says Jong-Min **"You're even less trustworthy."** Replies Lee Seung Gi. Min Young gives Sejeong a pat and says be careful and stick close to Sehun. **"She'll be fine."** I promise. **"I'm not worried about her, I say this for your protection Sehun."** Noona Min Young says with a smile. Before I can object, Noona Min Young continues **"Let's hurry Mr Lee, before it gets any colder." "Okay okay."** Lee Seung Gi says and follows Min Young. Sejeong suggest going down this alleyway and then walk up. I nod and follow close to her. As we continue walking many women are wearing white, they still refuse to respond to any of Sejeong's questions, not even acknowledge a Hello. **"Maybe they can't talk,"** I say, but stop as Sejeong and I hear a woman crying coming towards us, well not for us just focused on the urn. Sejeong and I look at each other and then I hand over the urn to the wailing ajumma as she cries out, **"my child, her body is gone!"** _"So much for my theory."_ I think **"Are you hye-wons mother?"** Sejeong asks, but the women continues to cry. Sejeong tries to comfort her as best she can, and she doesn't give up. Sejeong asks again, **"Can you tell us what happened?"** The ajumma looks around to see of anyone is looking and then ushers us to follow her. Sejeong and I are unsure, we glance at each other as we follow the woman.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

The woman leads us to what I assume is her house. A small dog is there outside, it looks friendly, my thoughts are interrupted when the woman explains to is she is deaf and tells me to write down what I need to ask. Sehun tells me to ask her about how her daughter died. I nod and show her the note. The ajumma says she doesn't know how she died, her heart would ache less if she knew. She thanks us for bringing her daughter back to her. Sejeong smiles kindly to her, however the ajumma warns us we need to be careful, as the villagers are sensitive to strangers. **"Oh this is seriously scary."** Says Sehun and Sejeong continues to write, _"why are all the villagers dressed in white?"_ The ajumma replies, it's been that way for a long time. Sejeong's next note makes the mother's eyes widen,_ "what kind of person is the shaman?"_ It seemed the mother didn't want to talk about the shaman. Sejeong doesn't believe her, but doesn't push the subject. The ajumma says she will try and protect us, I glance at Sehun unsure, but he looks just as puzzled as I am. The woman leaves the house to go bury the child she has lost and she asks us to stay here and wait. I'm going over the facts we so far know as Sehun sits beside me on the porch. **"This is scary.**" Sehun admits. Sejeong is still suspicious and asks Sehun to look around the house with her. **"Let's do that," **says Sehun. I spot a strange book and calender. **"Oh"** Sejeong says. **"Huh what did you find?"** Asks Sehun as I point out the name of Hye-won's name as the day she disappeared. There are other girls name's on the calender as well indicating when they were last seen along with a note **"could it be the curse of the shaman?"** I read aloud. Sehun points out today is the 18th and So-Hyun name is marked. **"It's the burned girl we saw earlier."** Sehun says. Sejeong covers her mouth in horror as she believes he's right.

_**SEHUN POV **_

Sejeong steps out to get her notepad and pen she left on the porch, I hear voices outside and look to see Lee Seung Gi and Noona Min Young approach. Sejeong begins to let them know the news we found. Sehun shows the strange calender and the girls names. Sejeong continues to look around and finds more calendar pages going back to 2015, where more names are listed and crossed out. Min Young comments all the people crossed out on the calendar are women, I agree and add we haven't seen a male in the village. The four of us continue to look for clues in the house. Sejeong and Min Young find incense sticks with the girls name's like the ones on the calendar along with strange white grainy substance under the desk. **"Did she put the curse on the girls or did the shaman ask her to do it?" **Sejeong asks **"what kind of place is this?"** Asks Lee Seung Gi. Sejeong then finds a picture with 5 girls and 3 of them are numbered which ones died. Sejeong believes one of the girls looks like the shaman, pointing to the one on the far left. Lee Seung Gi suggested we search in Hye-won's room now I agree and help Sejeong and noona to stand up. I find her journal and begin reading, _"I'm not the type to invade a girl's privacy, however we needed to help solve the these girl's deaths."_ I find what looks like a picture of her and a boyfriend. I show the others the letters inside the journal so Lee Seung Gi can read them aloud. The letter claimed a girl at the well said a man named Mr Park and the shaman fell in love. Lee Seung Gi thinks the man in the picture was Mr Park, on the back of the picture a message was written. **"The village suffered because of this man." **Lee Seung Gi tried to convince Sejeong maybe the man had an affair and the shaman is angry. I interrupt and show Sejeong the letter to a lee Jeong-ah, why did the name seem familiar. Min Young gasps "**Stephanie!" **Sejeong gets excited too as she realised hye-won helped lee jeong-ah(Stephanie) to leave the village.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

As I continue searching Hye-won's room, Sehun whispers for my name and tells me to come quickly. The ajumma returned to the house, she looked nervous after seeing more people at her house, but didn't say a word as she goes to retrieve us a beverages. The mother expains to us the peach tea drink will help keep bad spirits away. Lee Seung Gi spots the white grain substance in the drink, **"what is the white salt stuff?"** He asks, but then remembers she's deaf. He shows the ajumma, she continues to say its to keep the spirits from harming us. Unnie didn't buy it and spit it out after putting the drink to her lips. Min Young continued to write in the notepad and ask the ajumma questions, unnie must know the ajumma was hiding something like I suspected. The ajumma believes the other children are alive somewhere and asks us to bring those scared girl back to her. I glance at Sehun to see if he believed her, he rolled his eyes at me as if to say._ "Here we go again." _ As we leave the ajumma's house we wish her well; Min Young gets a text from Ahn Jae-wook and he's now arrived at the village. Lee Seung Gi asks what direction he's at, Min Young gets his location and follows it. I'm so cold and tired I begin to lean on Min Young, but Sehun must have noticed and nudges me, **"Yah Sejeong, you're younger than all of us stay awake."** Lee Seung Gi teases, I pout and follow Unnie to find Jae-Wook. Lee Seung Gi and Min Young are ahead of us and wave to Jae-Wook. **"You really didn't need to come and lessen our shares,"** Sejeong says to Jae-Wook. **"huh?"** Jae-Wook asks confused. Min Young is smiling, **"she doesn't want to divide the money." **Min Young explains.

_**SEHUN POV **_

I follow closely to Sejeong, Lee Seung Gi moves me over a bit as I realise we are in their camera shot. I guide Sejeong back towards me and stop her with my hand so she doesn't trip.

Ahn Jae-wook tells us his taxi driver said this village was a scary place. Jae Suk and Jong-Min join us as Jae-wook explains more the taxi driver said about the village. Apparently the young girls in this village die, and the problem in this village is the older villagers lie instead of telling the truth. ****"HUH?" ****we all ask confused.****"Did you meet the villagers?"**** Jae-Wook asks. ****"Yes,"**** everyone says. ****"Then they all lied."**** Jae-Wook continues and then adds ****"...unless they are young girls, they tell the truth.****" _"This village is weird" _wait..._"So everything they said is the opposite." _That means the only one that's alive from the 5 girls is Stephanie? Yoo Jae suk added the shaman is Stephanie's Omma, There's also a photo ofthe young girls that have died and one man on a shrine wall they found in the shaman's place. Mr Park. Sejeong and I nod in confirmation.****"His full name is Park Yi-do."**** Jae Suk finishes.****"Park Yi-do!?"**** exclaims Jae-wook. ****"Why why,"**** asks Lee Seung Gi. ****"The taxi driver's name is Park Yi-do!"**** Says Jae-wook. When he says this I feel ice down my back, ****"Did the taxi driver look like this?"**** Sejeong asks holding up a picture of the man. Jae-Wook eyes get wide, he looks as if someone walked over his grave where as Jae Suk exclaims in horror, ****"we found his urn at the shaman's place." ****Jae Suk says loudly. I remind everyone okay they all lied, so it's the opposite. Jae-Wook found his voice again, ****"I remember his name seemed odd, but the scary part was, as I got out of the cab I turned around and the cab had disappeared without a trace."**** Sejeong can't contain herself and screams. Yoo Jae Suk grabs this chest because he wasn't expecting the scream. ****"Yah you scared me Sejeong."**** Lee Seung Gi says ****"Why did you scream?"**** Ask Jae Suk trying to laugh off his near heart attack. Sejeong can't help but laugh in embarrassment while Sehun turns around in circles making sure no one heard her, but also to check for a taxi ghost.****"Are you sure his name was Yi-do?"**** Min Young asks. Jae-Wook assures her he is definitely sure. Jae Suk tells Jae-Wook to just go home and Sejeong can't help but agree. That means a ghost drove me here and Jae Suk got a call from a ghost. We should leave says Jong Min I nod in agreement with my fellow coward for once. Sejeong then mentions, ****"the villagers said all the young girls died, but if the driver said all the villagers lie, then it's possible the young girls could be alive We must save them if we can." ****Sehun adds, ****"they must be hidden somewhere." ****_"Oh shoot, why did I have to open my mouth?"_ I realise because Min Young and Jae-Wook agree to look for the girls.

[I wanted to thank my fellow readers for being so paitent and supportive, while I'm recovering. I made this chapter longer for the viewers. I will update again when I can enjoy ?]


	34. Not Scared part 2

_**SEJEONG POV **_

Min young asks where the shaman went, Jae Suk hands noona some pages he found earlier in the shaman's place. **"These might help, but they need deciphering, check the top left corners." **After we finished organizing the pages, we soon got an idea that the words in the page described a location where to go next to find the girls. Sehun, Lee Seung Gi, and Jong-Min and I followed the pages, while Yoo Jae Suk, Min Young and Jae-Wook went to find the shaman. It wasn't long before we came upon an old looking barn. **"Do we really have to go inside?"** Jong-Min asks. **"I agree lets figure this out."** Lee Seung Gi suggests. I sigh as Sehun is as cold as am and too tired to wait for the cowards to decide who goes first in the barn. **"Rock, paper, scissors then?"** Sejeong suggests to quickly get this over with. Surprisingly Sehun takes the key I'm holding and walks up to the barn, but gets static shocked and jumps scaring all us. Sehun chuckles and tries again, but Sehun hears something from the other side of the door, he unlocks quickly and steps back as the door opens. There before us is 16 girls sitting on the floor wearing white with their heads down. **"They aren't ghosts."** Lee Seung Gi states and suggests Sehun to go in first, but he hesitates I give up and start walking towards the barn, **"we all have to go in anyways." **Sejeong says annoyed as the guys are astonished by the fearless and youngest Busted member, except Sehun he laughs. "**Wait Sejeong I promised to protect you."** Sehun tries to appear as a brave hero, but Sejeong knows better. **"Oh just forget it." **Sejeong says, but accepts Sehun's hand at her back.

_**SEHUN POV **_

I understood what Lee Seung Gi was trying to do, this was a moment for me to appear brave on camera, however Sejeong wasn't in the mood to play as a damsel in distress. Hyung just didn't understand our relationship, in her Gugudan group Sejeong had become a surrogate uncle for the girls to rely on. It was a similar situation with D.O, although he was the smallest, we knew when he had his limit of EXO shenanigans because anything he could get his hands on could become a weapon. D.O. also was the best cook in the group, so we listened or no food. Where as I was the Maknae of EXO, However now when Sejeong said no to my comment about protecting her, I felt kinda hurt, but I knew she didn't need protection, she always preferd a equal partner. Jong-Min hadn't caught on what was happening and was grateful someone was going in the barn. Sejeong walked in first, while I stood behind her, I regretted this decision when all the girls rotated their heads in sync. Lee Seung Gi tried to tell the girls we were here to save them, the girls continues to whisper chant something, **"lock up the visitors."** I glanced over at Sejeong and saw Jong-Min using her as a shield. In a flash the girls got up and rushed us, I heard Sejeong scream loudly as the girls grabbed us and shoved all four members into a weird room. The room was littered with different props some were dolls, clothes, food, and skeleton bones. The door closed and Lee Seung Gi yelled out, **"we are here to rescue you."** Jong Min found out the red props on the floor had a magnet in them and they stuck to the wall. **"We need the other's help to solve this."** Sehun said. Jong-Min got out his phone to call Jae Suk and asked if the others woukd come over. 10 minues later, the we could hear he other members walk in the barn and then we heard their screams, I chuckled as Busted member's were getting the same treatment we had received not to long ago.

_**SEJEONG POV **_

Unnie and hyungs were shoved into the room we were in. **"Welcome,"** said Lee Seung Gi I laughed and checked Min Young as she was still scared, by what happened. The other 3 regained their wits and continued to help us solve the puzzle. Min Young said the props with magnets made 3 numbers 3,5,7. Lee Seung Gi suggested placing that many number of incense sticks in the rice bowl and light them. I quickly grabbed the number needed and lit them with matches and placed them in the bowl. 10 seconds later sparks were fired on the walls. I screamed and fell towards Yoo Jae Suk covering my head. Sehun crouched near me coverig his ears and then the walls of the room fell down behind us the doors opened were the 16 girls came out. We asked if they were okay and also why they slocked us in the room. 1 girl spoke up and said, **"we were placed here because of a prophecy, and we apologize for locking you in here, a voice told us to do that." **The girl asked if we were given strange water and drank it. Jong-Minand Yoo Jae Suk quickly spoke up terrified something was in the water. The girl explains we were poisoned and the only cure was a water in the sacred forest, in the forest is barried a water cure and we must drink it quickly for if we don't we would end up dying of dehydration. _"That's what happened to the girl we saw under the tree."_ Sejeong realised. Yoo Jae Suk asks about the shaman's curse, and if the girl's knew where the shaman lived. The one girl spoke up again, **"Shaman lives in an abandoned house, there also isn't a curse, someone is controlling the villagers and killing the girls. It's murder."** Yoo Jae Suk thanked the girls and told them to go back inside and wait for the police to arrive. Sejeong looked at him curiously, Yoo Jae suk received a text from the lieutenant they had rescued earlier and he called for back up and we needed to secure the killer before the police came. Lee Seung Gi and Sehun volunteered to fetch the cure in the forest. I watched Sehun walk away, he promised he would be back with the holy water. **"So far we have two suspects the shaman and the ajumma who took the urn and gave us the posioned water."** Yoo Jae Suk said. Sejeong believed the ajumma was hiding something and was the killer, Min Young also agreed. Yoo Jae Suk and Jong-Min believed it was he shaman. Jae-Wook believed it was the ajumma. **"I am so confused."** Yoo Jae Suk said. **"Let's find the shaman first and interrogated her."** Jong-Min suggests. Min Young takes a hold of my hand as I begin to sway, Sejeong didn't know if it was because she was tired or from the poison she drank. Yoo Jae Suk was getting a headache as we walked. Jong-Min found the shaman's house and shouted for us to come quickly. The shaman was sitting on her porch crying, when she saw us she confessed to her sins, she admits she shoukd have taken better care of the village, but that's all she says. Yoo Jae Suk handcuffed her and walked with her to the outside of the village where police would be waiting with a can to take her away.

_**SEHUN POV **_

Lee Seung Gi and I quickly found the forest, prayer banners and warnings were written outside the forest. As we journeyed further in the forest, it was becoming harder to see wih the fog, colorful ribbons were tired in the trees. **"I don't think the water is hidden up in a tree, do we need to dig for the water?"** I suggested. Lee Seung Gi thought it was highly plausible. **"This is exhausting."** Sehun says as he and Lee Seung Gi begin to dig a fast as they can. They find the water in a gourd and take a drink quickly. **"We better hurry and take this to the others."** I say and get out my phone to text Sejeong. I ask her where we shoukd meet them, she texts back and says the same place we met Jae-Wook. After our deductions we both truly felt ajumma that we met was for sure the killer. We met up with the group and Jae suk tells Lee Seung Gi and I the police apprehended the shaman, _"this isnt right. Why did they handcuff the wrong person?"_ Sehun looks at Sejeong she looks upset too and noona Min Young. Jong-Min and Yoo Jae suk must have overruled the girls choice and picked the shaman. Yoo Jae Suk says the shaman got into the van without protest and she only asked we look after Stephanie. Lee Seung Gi explains, she must have went into the van because she felt she had no other choice. **"I think we picked the wrong person."** Sehun says. Min Young agrees and calls the police to tell them about the girls in the barn. Luckily the police got there in time, however we didn't pick the right person.


	35. Never Enough

_**SEJEONG POV **_

That night Sehun and I took a cab to EXO dorms, EXO members were overseas getting ready to do a concert, Sehun would have to join tomorrow night and he wanted me to sleep over. I agreed and called the Gugudan members and told them I was working late and I would see them later. We had grabbed dinner before catching a cab. As we arrived to the dorms, I was surprised it was clean, it was nothing like Gugudan dorms, this was more lavish. Sehun hadn't said anything after we had left the village. Sehun gave me some slippers and headed toward the kitchen, I followed behind quietly while looking around the place. I wanted to help set a table, but didn't know where everything was in the kitchen, however I went into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water we could share. He smiled watching me trying to help and then Sehun handed me two cups, so I poured us each half of the water. Sehun placed the food from the containers on a plate we could both share the food, but we both had different chopsticks. I noticed the music player in the corner and raised a questioning brow to him, he got up from the table and picked a song while I sorted out our food. I wondered if he was playing a game to see who would speak first_. "We hadn't played that in awhile," _I thought. Usually we did it with cast members, Jong-Min could never stand the silence and was usually the first to speak.

SEHUN POV

I wondered if Sejeong picked up the reason why I hadn't spoken yet. This time it was only the two of us, and since I invited her back to EXO's place she still hadn't said a word, Sejeong was always curious about new things, I felt she was more than likely to break first and loose the game. The song I selected was one of Baek's favorite artist Ariana Grande, I smiled this song was beautiful, but not when it was played continuously for 7 hours like it did one time.

Sehun put the music on a low volume and walked back over to Sejeong and began eating his food. Sejeong listened to the lyrics and stopped eating, she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. I watched her while I ate, when the lyrics said "I love you," Sejeong's eyes snapped open. Sehun smirked and put his hand under his chin, _"this would break her for sure"_ he thought, but she refused to break and just stared back at me. The song continued to miss Grande's part of the song, the lyrics really contrasted with our lives and spoke to us both. It was if the singers sang about our journey we began from the beginning. Sejeong surprised me and stood up holding out her hand, I wasn't sure what she was going to do, but gave her my hand anyway. Sejeong guided me to the center of the living room, taking both my hands she placed them on her hips amd raised her arms around my neck. _"Did she want to slow dance, I hadn't done a slow dance since I was 5 in my mom's kitchen with her."_ We found rhythm and moved slowly with the music, going around in a circle.

**_**SEJEONG POV **_**

Sehun was so sneaky and charming at the same time. I had never heard of this song before, but I knew one thing, it was special and touching for me. _"What was he saying, he loved me with the lyrics?"_ I was told by someone long ago if a guy said I love you while having sex it didn't count, but did lyrics through a song count? I had so many questions that needed to be answered. Sejeong chose to just stare deeply in his eyes, hoping to find her answer there. When the song ended we didn't stop moving right away, Sehun let go of my waist and walked over the the jutbox to pick another song.

I went to over to the table to drink my water. Sehun came up behind me and and sat down on his seat and he pulled me next to him. With his arms hugging around my stomach, I could feel his breathing on my neck. Sejeong took the chopsticks and fed him and her their dinner until it was gone. Sejeong stood up to put the plate away, but Sehun refused to let go of her, she smiled and the two waddled over to the kitchen so Sejeong could place the dish in the sink along with their cups. _"This is silly." _She thought, but didn't push him away. Sehun let go of one arm and showed her to the his bedroom, still keeping her close to his side. Sehun got out his pajamas and handed her a shirt and briefs for her to borrow. Sejeong pried his hands off after she saw the bathroom and quickly ran with the clothing he gave her before he could catch her. Sehun shook his head and coughed to stop himself from chuckling outloud and changed his clothes. Sejeong finished the same time as him and opened the bathroom door. Sehun watched her while pulling down the covers for them, Sejeong had her phone in her hand and handed it to him so he could charge her phone along with his. Together the two got under the covers after Sehun turned the lights off, Sejeong lifted the covers over her head and waited for him to join her. Sehun did and wrapped his arm around her to spoon. Sejeong found his lips in the dark and kissed him slowly at first, but passion was followed and overruled them both. Sejeong and Sehun's hands guided them to each other, both's touch felt like fire. Although they were both tired, but not enough to stop as they continued to explore with their hands and mouth. Sejeong's heart was running so fast, she desperately needed to to be touched down below, with courage forced her hand slid under his briefs and stroked Sehun slowly.****"Sejeong,"**** Sehun growled out against her neck like a prayer being answered. She stopped he movement and whispered,****"You lose, I win." ****

**_**SEHUN POV **_**

When she whispered to him he stopped sucking on her neck and leaned back. _"That sly fox actually did it,"_ he thought. He grinned, ****"looks that way,"**** he replied back and went to place his hand under her briefs she wore to cup her wet sex gently. ****"Please,"**** she cried out in surprise. With her permission their clothes were discarded in no time. Sehun sat up in the bed wrapping her legs around his waist, Sejeong nibbled on her lip unsure of this position, but nodded as he tested her sweetness below with his index finger and then added another after a few strokes. Sejeong was more than ready, her hands rested on his broad shoulders while he guided himself in, she still was tight and fit like the perfect glove. Sejeong kissed him back as he helped her move slowly, once she found rhythm on her own he held her sides while she road him slowly. _"I don't think I wanna ever leave this moment."_ Sehun thought as he watched his goddess take control like a something out of a fantasy. Sehun's hands moved about her body, tweeking her breasts with one hand and the other rubbed her spot below slowly. Sehun was careful where he left love bites on her body this time and would not feel ashamed for her to hide them. Their bodies glistened in moonlight as Sehun could feel she was close to reaching her peak, her moans grew louder with little gasps of breath she took. Sehun leaned her back to the pillows and said for her to go on her stomach. Sejeong did as she was told, so he could get into position. Sehun gripped her waist from behind and turned himself loose. In a matter of seconds Sejeong cried out his name in triumph, Sehun hugged her from behind as the two road out their wave until it was over. Sehun turned Sejeong close to him with their legs entwined and hands both holding each other, Sejeong kissed his chest and neck, hoping to leave one of her own love bites. It wasn't long before their makeout began another session into the night, and then later the two fell asleep in each others arms.

**_**SEJEONG POV **_**

I awoke feeling light touches running along my side and arms. I smiled when my eyes finished their adjustment to the light and found Sehun laying next to me. I scooted myself closer to him and he opened up his arms for me to get closer. I looked at the clock on the dresser it was 8 AM, Sehun's flight was at 4:20 PM, ****"Good morning."**** I said, but my voice sounded like I had drank sand. Sehun smiled and asked if he could take a picture, I shook my head, because I knew my hair was a mess. ****"Take a mental picture,"**** I said. He looked at me funny, I giggled and held up my fingers in an L shape frame and then made a clicking sound with my tounge. ****"I don't think the flash went off,"**** Sehun replied. I pretened to shove him and pout and he just gripped me tighter and chuckled. ****"Let's take a shower,"**** Sehun suggested as he gets up out of bed. I hold the sheets up as I sat up in the bed to watch him in all his glory walk to the bathroom. ****"Come join me, we need to conserve water..."**** Sehun says. I pretend to think it over- ****"..Or we could stay in bed and not go see Vivi."**** Sehun says. I get up quickly and run to the bathroom, I've been wanting to meet Vivi in person for awhile, but our schedules were tricky. Sehun and I take our time cleaning each other, He pour shampoo in my hair and scrubbed gently, taking extra precaution to not get any soap in my eyes. When it was his turn he had to bend his knees so I could do his hair, I had him turn around so I could wash his back and admire his shoulders and down to his butt. When Sehun turned around he must have noticed my grin and raised a brow at me. ****"Like what you see?"**** Sehun teased. Instead of answering I gave him a soft push into the water spray, and since I was clean I stepped out of the shower to dry myself off a towel he had placed for me. Although I was hungry picked today to fast this was something I chose to do 3 times during the month to help with my diet. I borrowed Sehun's hair comb, _"well I hope it's his."_ And combed the tangles out of my hair. Sehun turned off the shower and I handed him his towel. _"Good enough"_ I thought to myself as I checked in the mirror. Sejeong walked back into his room to look for her clothes but couldn't find them. ****"Oppa, I can't find my clothes."**** I holler to him because Sehun electric toothbrush running. He turns it off to say they're in the dryer. _"When did he do that?" _I wonder but am also happy for his thoughtfulness. I find the dryer and feel my clothes and his are both warm. Sejeong quickly gets dress and brings him his folded clothes. Sejeong places his clothes on a chair for him and walks back into the bathroom. Sehun hands her a spare toothbrush from his drawer along with toothpaste, she gives him a questioning look, but he mouths ****"LATER"**** to her. Sejeong shrugs and starts to brush her teeth. After Sehun is finished cleaning his teeth, he tells her he bought a toothbrush in case she ever decided to spend the night after he had spent the night at Gugudan dorms. Sehun goes into the closet to pick out some clothes for him. Sejeong makes a mental note to buy a spare toothbrush and other necessities for him if he were to spend the night again.

**_**SEHUN POV **_**

I picked comfortable clothes so Sejeong and I could possibly take Vivi to a dog park. It always depended if it was too busy with people, Sehun would have to drive by and find out for himself. Sehun got dressed and waited for her in his bedroom, _"What if everyday could be like this?"_ Sehun thought. His eyes closed as he began to picture Sejeong walking through the door with a toddler following her like a duckling, the toddler was holding a drawing as Sejeong lifted the child on the bed. _"Show appa what you made."_ Sejeong said proudly. He pointed at the picture of a child throwing a red ball to a cloud with a purple collar and a man and woman sitting on a bench. ****"Sehun,"**** I heard Sejeong call and bring me back to the present time. ****"Hmm?"**** I ask. ****"Are you okay?"**** She asks. I don't want to say what dreamed, so I smile and ask if she's ready? Sejeong nods and pulls me up off the bed, I hand Sejeong her phone and purse as we walk out my room to the front door and put on our shoes. Slowly I close the front door and lock it. Instead of calling a cab, I go to the garage and start up the Audi. ****"Are you hungry?"**** Sehun asks.****"I'm fasting today,"**** Sejeong replies with a smile. I nod and start to drive to my parents house, I use my phone to call and see if anyone is there, but I dont get an answer. Luckily Sehun has a spare key to their house in case of an emergency, Sehun's parents must be at breakfast or out to grocery shopping. His omma and appa loved to cook together, when Sehun was a child, he would watch his omma chopping ingredients for meals. It didn't take long for them to pick up Vivi from his parents house and then drive them by a dog park. Sejeong watched and laughed at Vivi's antics with Sehun he liked to spoil his little dog, but Vivi appeared to be loyal for him. Sejeong suggested going for a walk with Sehun and Vivi. The white dog trotted in the middle of the two while taking a stoll in the park, Unfortunately Vivi's fur coat was getting dirty fast from the muddy puddles. Sehun drove Sejeong back to EXO's dorm so they could give Vivi a bath and when they were finished the three watched a little tv and fell asleep for a nap. Sejeong's phone vibrated in her pocket, she checked her phone careful to not wake Sehun or Vivi. Her manager asked here where she was and reminded her she had a photo shoot for a magazine that evening. Sejeong sighed and left a note for Sehun to find when he woke and quickly texted her manager the address she was at. Sejeong made sure the dog had water before she left the dorm and waved goodbye to Vivi. Sehun awoke and reached out to find an empty spot on his bed, he lifted his head up and listened for any sounds in the house, but could not hear anything. He called out Sejeong's name and didn't get a reply felt Vivi was licking his hand, as he looked down he found a note with her handwriting, she told him she had to leave for a photo shoot and reminded him to take Vivi out and feed her and signed her name with a p.s. have a good fun with EXO and she'd see him next time on Busted. Sehun smiled and looked at his dog,****"I think my heart's in trouble Vivi."**** Sehun said.


End file.
